Ghost Files
by KairiGokuJr
Summary: Kairi, daughter of Goku, the greatest hero the world has ever seen, is Earth's newest hero - A Spirit Detective. With her new partner Yusuke and a few friends at her side, she'll save the world - if angst doesn't get in the way.
1. Friday

Chapter 1

Friday

"Wake up!" Goten yelled, banging on my door.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to make us late for school," he said.

I groaned into my pillow.

"I don't want to go today," I said.

"Kairi, it's Friday. Attending an entire week of school won't kill you," he said.

"It might," I replied.

"Kairi!" Goten shouted.

"Alright. I'll be down in five minutes," I said.

"Thank you," he said.

I sat up in bed and pushed my black hair from my face. I hated school more than anything else in the world. I hated it more than I hated demons; I hated it more than I hated people constantly trying to blow up the planet; I hated it more I hated having to constantly stop the aforementioned threats.

Being a teenager is hard enough without having to battle demons for the safety of the entire planet. But no matter how much I loathed it I had to do it. I had this unbearable hero complex where I had to save people. It wasn't my fault, it was definitely a genetic trait I inherited from my father who'd saved the planet many more times than I had on much larger scales than beating up mediocre demons that get bored on occasion.

What job could I possibly have that caused me to face such evil?

I was a Spirit Detective. It's not unusual that you've never heard of the job before. The Spirit World likes to keep it under from people in the Living World – they'd absolutely freak out if they discovered that there were demons running about in a dimension placed so closely to ours that they can get through and make mischief.

I'd only been a Spirit Detective for 6 years. Considering I was 14 that would mean that I'd been fighting demons since I was 8 years old.

No, fighting demons isn't a child's job at all. It's very dangerous; a lot of the missions are unsafe but when you're gifted with highly abnormal strength and was lucky enough to be born into a family of martial artist the rules don't typically apply to you.

Despite the fact that my boss, Koenma, prince of the Spirit World, had a tendency to act like a child I actually rather enjoyed my job. Well, I liked it better than school.

I never did well in school. I was always getting into fights and getting suspended and pissing teachers off and scaring the other students. I was born a problem child; my parents didn't know what to do with me.

Today, like most days, I got up and got dressed in my little blue sailor suit, complete with dorky yellow ascot ribbon and a pretty little skirt.

It was hard to be threatening when you looked like me. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous but I was pretty good looking. I had long black hair with two streaks of white in it, blue eyes, and a slim yet athletic build that would make a super model jealous. I was relatively short though. It wasn't unnatural shortness I just wasn't as tall as I'd like to be.

I grabbed my school bag and headed out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen.

My dad was up, eating breakfast, as he always was.

"Morning, Junior," he said.

"Good morning, Daddy," I said.

I may've been a problem child but my parents couldn't have been more proud of me for saving the world. Especially my dad. While mom would've liked for me to get my education in, I wasn't into it. My dad didn't care. He'd had a sixth grade education and then stopped learning. He wasn't very bright but he knew how to love and I knew he loved me.

"Finally! Can we go?" Goten asked.

"You're the only kid I know who's in a rush to get to school," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well some of us actually care about whether or not we pass or fail," Goten remarked.

"I do care about passing. Otherwise I wouldn't be in the appropriate grade," I said. "I'm lazy, not stupid."

"Stop fighting you two," Mom said.

I rolled my eyes again.

"I'll see you guys later," I said.

Goten and I walked out of the house and went to the back yard.

"We've got to go even faster to make up for the time you wasted," Goten said.

"Oh, please, I've over slept way longer than this," I said.

"You wanna race?" Goten asked. I smirked.

"You bet," I replied. "Ready. . . Set. . . Go!"

Goten and I shot up into the air and flew all the way to the roof of our school, in West City.

I touched down on the roof first.

"And Kairi wins again! In your face, Goten," I said.

Goten landed next to me and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, shut up," he said.

"What took you guys so long?" a voice asked

We looked over to the door on the roof to see our friend Trunks sitting there, brushing his light purple hair from his face. Trunks was absolutely gorgeous, this was an undeniable fact. He gave all the other girls at our school a reason to hate me by only showing me any attention. I didn't like Trunks that way but it was nice to know that he wasn't going to go out with a skank if he was hung up on me. He was my oldest childhood friend and no one would dare treat him badly on my watch.

"It's her fault," Goten grumbled. "Over sleeping and all."

"Hey, at least I showed up today," I pointed out.

"Well try to stay here all day," Trunks said.

"Will do, though I can't promise I'll be attending any of my classes," I said.

"Mom is going to destroy you," Goten warned.

I scoffed. "What's she gonna do? Ground me again? It's not like I have any friends that I'm going to go hang out with. I mean I have you Trunks but you live so far away. . . I just don't think it's worth it."

"Gee, I'm glad our friendship means so much to you," he said rolling his eyes. "Besides, we all know _I'm_ not your best friend."

"Nope. Position would be filled by moi!" a voice said from the bottom of the stairs

I looked down to see my best friend, Yusuke Urameshi.

"So we both showed up today," Yusuke said.

"Hey, I've been here all week thanks this lovable, little dork I call my brother," I said throwing an arm around Goten. "I've done homework and everything."

"Wow, you were Miss Dedicated Student then, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah but now it's Friday. It's time I took a little me time. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked.

"I do indeed," Yusuke said. "Thanks for making her get up this morning, Goten."

"Yeah, yeah," Goten said.

Goten was never really impressed with Yusuke. He seemed to think he was a bad influence on me but he put up with simply because Yusuke was my best friend.

Trunks on the other hand hated Yusuke. They'd been enemies since they'd met in kindergarten.

"And Briefs, how's it going?" Yusuke asked.

"Cram it, Urameshi," Trunks said through clenched teeth.

"Now, boys, play nice. Trunks you've got a reputation to maintain and Yusuke you wouldn't want to waste your daily butt kicking session on my buddy Trunks here. You've still got Kuwabara, remember?" I asked.

Aside from the fact that I was sure Trunks would absolutely mutilate Yusuke in a fight, Yusuke did usually spend his days beating up on my friend Kazuma Kuwabara – an ugly fellow with a heart of gold. Again, a bully, an outcast, just like Yusuke and me.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, I wouldn't wanna bruise Kayko's little pet toady," Yusuke said.

"Whoa man, wait a minute. If Kayko heard you say that she'd totally slap you right across the face," I said.

"Well it's not like she's here to discipline me," Yusuke said.

He turned around and then WHAM! Right across the face the small hand of our best friend, Kayko Yukimura. She stood there, leering at him, looking absolutely terrifying for a girl not much taller than me, with pig tails and pink ribbons in her hair.

"Yusuke, you jerk!" she shouted, as she often did.

"Hi, Kayko!" I said cheerfully.

"Don't play all innocent, Kairi. I already know you're not going to go to class today. It's going to bring our class average down and it's going to make me look bad as class president," she said.

"I think I've heard this speech before," I said.

Kayko went to hit me and I winced. Kayko was a sweetheart but I don't think I knew anyone who could hit harder than her.

"It's alright, Kayko. I'll keep an eye on her," Trunks said.

Kayko brought her hand down.

"Thanks, Trunks," Kayko replied. She turned back to Yusuke. "The next time you decide to go and try and insult me behind my back you ought to make sure I'm not listening."

"I'll make a note of it," Yusuke said, rubbing his face. "Geez, you hit hard."

"I know," she said. "Now go class."

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said. "Homeroom. Very exciting."

Yusuke, Kayko, and Trunks were all in my homeroom. Kuwabara was as well but I was sure he wasn't in school today.

"Goten, you'd better get to class as well," Kayko said.

"You got it," Goten said. "See you guys later. . . Yusuke."

Goten walked down stairs and to class. Kayko turned to the rest of us.

"Shall we?" Kayko said.

"I still need to go to my locker," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Yusuke replied.

Kayko and Trunks both leered at us.

"You guys had better get to class. Wouldn't want to ruin your attendance record would you?" I asked.

Trunks sighed. "Come on, Kayko."

Kayko shook her head and followed Trunks down the hall. As soon as they were out of ear shot we walked back up to the roof and sat down.


	2. A Boy and His Ball

Chapter 2

A Boy and His Ball

"I'm glad I came to school today. You don't get a view like this at home," I said.

"Yeah, you're right," Yusuke said.

_"Yusuke Urameshi, please come to Mister Takanaka's office immediately, Yusuke Urameshi to my office now. . . And if Kairi's with you bring her along as well."_

Mr. Takanaka was looking for us, again, as usual.

"Big man's calling you," I said.

"Yeah, and you too," he said.

I chuckled. "I don't feel like going right now. I'd rather go back to sleep."

Through mid-morning Yusuke and I sat on the roof of the building just being a nuisance to everyone.

Then WHAM! The roof door swung open. Here came Kayko. She had that angry look on her face that let you know she was pissed. We'd skipped homeroom and our next two classes, lazing about on the rooftop. Of course she wasn't happy.

"Hey, Kayko. Nice skirt," Yusuke said. Kayko slapped him, again.

"Yusuke and Kairi, the principal has been calling for you on the loud speaker all morning," she said. "Go, now."

"What are you your mother?" I asked sarcastically getting to my feet.

"At school I am apparently. Now get," Kayko ordered.

"I don't even do what my real mother tells me to do," I shot back.

"YUSUKE AND KAIRI! I KNOW YOU'RE AT SCHOOL TODAY. PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE," the loud speaker rang out.

"Well we'd better go," Yusuke said. "Come on Kairi."

We went down the stairs and outside to cross the grounds to the main office. Wed barely reached the groundskeepers shed when we'd heard two nobody's talking. They were bragging back and forth about how one of them had stolen someone's wallet by saying he was related to Yusuke.

"Idiots," I said as we walked over to them.

We stood and loomed behind one of them. The other could see us clearly and was cowering away. I cleared my throat. The other boy turned around to us.

"I'm always pleased to meet new members of Yusuke's family," I said as Yusuke walked up beside me. The boys got to their feet and backed up against the wall.

"If you want the money take it." The boy threw the wallet to my feet.

"You think we want your money?" Yusuke asked. He was insulted. Yusuke looked over at me and nodded. I grabbed the boy by the shirt and lifted him into the air.

"What's going on here?" It was Mr. Iwamoto. An asshole teacher. He was cocky, had a square head and glasses to match. He had it out for me and Yusuke. I could smell trouble already.

Iwamoto looked down at my feet. "Oh I see. This young lady was trying to steal your money."

"Dude! I wasn't stealing anything Mister Jump-To-Conclusions," I said dropping the boy to the ground.

"Miss Kairi you have a history against," Mr. Iwamoto said repositioning his glasses his glasses under his face. He pulled out his dismissal passes from his pocket and began to write on one. I was all too friendly with these.

"Of course I have a history. I have a history of violence and being a truant. I do not steal and I am insulted that you would make such an accusation about me," I said defensively.

"I'm going to ask you once, Miss Son, to leave school grounds for the day," Mr. Iwamoto said. He held out the blue dismissal pass. I snatched it away.

"This is _so_ stupid! I didn't even do anything," I said.

"May I remind you Kairi that threatening is grounds for suspension?" Mr. Iwamoto asked.

"You can take your suspension and shove it up your ass Mister Iwamoto!" I yelled. "I'll see you round Yusuke." I flashed him the peace sign and walked out the front gate.

I walked down the street, blinded by rage. It wasn't fair, I always got blamed for stuff that I didn't do. I admitted everything I did whenever someone asked me, so much in fact that I was borderline bragging about it. But no, I never got in trouble for that stuff. When I tried to avoid trouble that's when it would bite me in the ass.

As I walked along the streets contemplating the ways I'd like to break Mr. Iwamoto's neck, I heard someone calling out to me.

"Hey! What's up Kairi?"

I was Okubo. Okubo wasn't very tall and he was pretty round but aside from beating kids up he was the sweetest person you could ever meet.

With him were his three friends, Matt, Josh, and my good friend Kuwabara.

"I thought you went to school today?" Kuwabara asked giving me a hug.

"I did and Mister Iwamoto threw me out," I said still rather upset about the whole situation.

"Well you can hang out with us for today. You don't need Urameshi because you've got me," Kuwabara said. I smiled.

Kuwabara and I clicked when we'd met in third grade. We weren't too popular. We weren't too friendly to other kids. But once we got past our hard exteriors we could see each other for the good people we were.

We walked up and down the streets of West City for half an hour while I explained how the majority of my day had gone. Not much happened after that until Yusuke made an appearance.

"Well apparently I have a replacement," Yusuke said, upset that I was hanging out with Kuwabara.

It's difficult to be friends with people who are rivals, especially when one has a clear disadvantage.

"It's nice to see you conscious Kuwabara," Yusuke said.

"Shut up! I was only knocked out for a little while!" Kuwabara said.

"Quick question, Kairi, you don't ever stop Kuwabara and Urameshi from fighting. Why?" Josh asked.

"Because even though they are both my friends, it is not my place to get involved in two people's personal disputes," I said diplomatically.

"You just like seeing them fight," Okubo said boldly.

"Shush. Don't tell the whole world. It's a secret," I said.

And so for the 157th time Yusuke and Kuwabara fought and for the 157th time, Yusuke won.

"And the winner is the great and powerful Yusuke Urameshi! The prize is that Kairi gets to hang out with me for the rest of the day!" Yusuke cheered.

"I am not a prize. So you can take that phrase and shove it up your-."

"Whatever. Let's go see a movie," Yusuke said. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Kuwabara.

"Maybe you should stop fighting," I said. "I mean, how many times have you been concussed and not gone to the hospital."

"Probably 157 times," Josh said.

"Shut up you guy!" Kuwabara demanded. "One of these days I'm gonna beat Urameshi. Just you wait!"

I rolled my eyes. It had to be a boy thing. If someone whupped my ass 157 I'd learn my lesson and keep away.

"Go hit the road, GJ. I'll talk to you later," Kuwabara said.

Doing as I was told I looked away, up the street to Yusuke.

"Hey Yusuke! Wait up!" I chased after him. When I caught up to him he had caught sight of a little boy who was playing with his ball near the street.

"You go ahead and cross. I'll be over there in a sec," Yusuke said. I crossed the street as he started talking to the little boy about how unsafe it is to play by the street. Yusuke wasn't a bad person; he was just a bit misguided and had an attitude problem. It wasn't as if he sat around letting all the bad things in the world happen and he didn't even cause too many of the problems.

Yusuke just had an attitude and most people didn't like it and they tried to teach him a lesson _or_ they had an attitude that Yusuke didn't like and he'd set them straight. Sure, he could've solved problem without violence, and I could take a page from this book as well, but when you're blinded by rage or really irritated with someone, people like Yusuke and I saw red and reacted.

Yusuke left the boy, laughing, and crossed the street to me. "At least if I don't get through school, I can still make kids happy," he said.

I smiled. At least he had some idea of what he could do with his life.

Then terror struck.

As we walked down the street, not a long ways from where we had crossed, the little boy kicked his ball and it bounced over a car and into the street. Without paying attention to the danger, he walked out into the street to grab it. Coming up the street, flying miles above the speed limit, was a red sports car. If the little boy didn't get out of the way he was going to be killed.

Yusuke screamed after the kid and ran quicker than I could catch him as he pushed the little boy and his ball out of the way and was instead hit by the car himself, flying over the top of the car and rolling over onto the ground. The little boy screamed and I stood in shock. I ran over to Yusuke who lay in the middle of the street. But it was too late. Yusuke Urameshi, age 14, most feared boy in the West City School district, was dead.

I kneeled beside him in shock. The little boy sat in the street crying. Silent tears streaked my face. My hands covered my mouth, holding back a silent scream.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything but think about what I'd just seen. Was Yusuke really dead? No. He couldn't be. I was just talking to him 30 seconds ago. He couldn't just die. We were going to the movies. We were just supposed to hang out today and be delinquents like we always were.

The paramedics and the police arrived.

"What happened? Did you see what happened? Do you know the victim?" They interrogated me and I ignored every word of it and as they packed Yusuke body in a black bag and carelessly tossed it into the back of the ambulance.

"Little girl! Do you know anything?" they asked me. I finally was able to release some of the shock and nod. "Oh! Well good... Do you know the boy?" I nodded again. "Well who is it?"

Choking back tears and loosening my tight throat. I opened my mouth and let out the only words that I could because right now, to me, they were the only ones that mattered.

"His name was Yusuke Urameshi and his was my best friend."


	3. A Promise Between Friends

Chapter 3

A Promise Between Friends

It didn't take long for the kids at school to hear about Yusuke getting killed and everyone reacted differently to it.

Teachers and students who had long been the victim Yusuke's bullying were relieved, even joyful, that he was road kills. Other students were indifferent, and then there were very of us who felt genuine remorse that he was gone. Though only Kayko and I could call him "friend" some people just felt bad because, bully or not, Yusuke was still a person. He was still someone's child and he was still gone.

Goten and Trunks walked me to his wake that night. I was surprised at the turn out. I expected Kayko, Yusuke's mom Atsuko, and a few random people who just felt bad, but there were a lot of students there and quite a few teachers.

We stood with Kayko as mourners went inside to pay their respects.

"Half of them are celebrating," I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"I could understand not liking Yusuke, but what kind of jerk goes to a wake to and talks about how glad they are that someone is gone?" Trunks said patting me on the back comfortingly.

"It doesn't matter. . . Yusuke's dead. We're never going to see him again you guys," Kayko said tears filling her eyes.

I reached over and hugged and we both cried our eyes out. Trunks and Goten stood awkwardly, unsure of how to console.

"Urameshi!" someone shouted.

Kayko and I looked up through our tears to see Kuwabara trying to fight off Okubo, Matt and Josh as he made his way inside.

"You're scared! You weren't supposed to die! You have to come back so I can fight you again!" Kuwabara started crying. "I have to fight you again." They pulled Kuwabara back and apologized to everyone from the disruption.

"Kuwabara. . . I didn't think that he would be upset about this," Goten said.

I stepped away from my friends.

"Sis. . ." Goten started.

I ignored him. I walked inside and kneeled in front of Yusuke's small shrine. I only had this chance to say goodbye to Yusuke.

"I don't know what to say to you," I said awkwardly. "I mean, this morning we were laughing and joking around like always and now. . . We're not. It's so weird and I don't know what to do, Yusuke. You were my best friend in the whole world. I'm not capable of getting anything done with your help. I'm such a helpless person. I mean, I seem strong but I'm really just a big soft little girl at the core. Everyone has _someone_ that makes them better and I had you. Without you I'll probably just go to school everyday and be a good student. . . I guess there's no reason for me to be whining now is there? You'd probably just tell me to shut up or tell me to continue feeding your ego and to be honest I don't like either of those choices. So, for me, just remember and take this to heart, you were my best friend and I'll never forget you. . . Good bye."

I walked off onto the porch and stopped in front of Trunks.

"Kairi?" he began.

I wrapped my arms around him and cried my eyes out. By saying goodbye I'd made it true that he was dead.

------------------------------------

The next day, I awoke late in the evening. I'd slept the day away. It was almost six o'clock. The sound of my phone ringing it's generic tone was calling me from my sleep. I was still in a horribly depressed, but felt that human contact would do me some good.

I answered the phone still under my blanket.

"Hello?" I said glumly.

"Good morning, Kairi! Not still in bed I hope."

The voice was cheery and perky and happy.

". . . Botan?" I asked.

Botan was a girl that worked for Spirit World. She was the grim reaper in laymen's terms. She was also my liaison between here and the Spirit World. She told me my assignments as Spirit Detective and filled me in on anything I needed to know.

"Bingo!" she said.

"Botan, I really can't handle doing a mission right now. My best friend just died yesterday and I haven't really-."

"Yusuke Urameshi! Age 14. Killed by a red sports car saving a little boy," Botan said. "We've met."

"So you took him over to the other side. I suppose you told him all about me then," I said.

"Absolutely not! You can do that yourself," she said.

"How? He's dead? Even if he were a ghost I still can't talk to them or see them outside of my dreams at all," I said.

"Well he's coming, back," she said.

I came out from under my blanket and sat up.

"Coming back?" I asked.

"Yes. We didn't expect Yusuke to die at all yesterday so Koenma's decided to give him a second shot at life," Botan said.

"Wow. . . Okay then," I said.

It wasn't everyday that you found out your best friend could come back from the dead, then again, my dad was dead for the first 8 years of my life and he was alive now.

There's not a very fine line between normal and paranormal in my life.

"When can I expect to see him?" I asked.

"Soon, but you have a very important job to do in order to help him," Botan said.

"Lay it on me," I said.

"Koenma's already put a pulse back into his body so he's alive, and Kayko's already managed to keep his mother from going through with the funeral," Botan said. "All you need to do is help her keep him safe until he returns."

"No sweat," I said.

"Good, and when he does come back he'll be _your_ responsibility," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said.

The line went dead and Botan was gone.

I sat my phone back on my nightstand and looked out my window. Nothings but forests and trees as far as the eye could see.

My phone rang again. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's Trunks."

"Oh, hi," I said.

"You sound better," he said.

"I am. I just talked to Spirit World," I said.

"A new mission?" he asked.

"No. About Yusuke. He's a special circumstance right now," I said.

"Meaning what?" Trunks asked.

"Just. . . Don't get used to him not being around," I said.

Trunks sighed. "How'd he manage to that?"

"Sudden unexpected death," I said. "Yusuke wasn't expected to die so he has a chance to come back."

"Well, good for him," he said.

"So why'd you call?" I asked.

"Goten said you'd been in your room all day. I was calling to let you know I was coming to kidnap you, so you could get some air, but seeing as how you're not depressed anymore it doesn't matter," Trunks said.

"So we're not allowed to hang out just because?" I asked. "I'm happy to see how much our friendship means to you."

Trunks laughed. "Just me and you though alright. You can't bring Goten or Kayko along like you usually do alright?"

"Fine," I said.

"And you have to promise me one more thing," he said.

"Okay," I said. Trunks never asked anything big of me, so I was sure it was a small request.

"Look at Yusuke dying as a chance to turn over a new leaf," he said.

"New leaf how?" I asked.

"Be a better person than you were before, GJ. Even after Yusuke comes back try to actually so some good rather than punching people in the face," Trunks said.

I smiled. "That's more of asking me to make a lifestyle change than making a small promise. I've got serious anger management issues, just like Gohan did."

"And now Gohan's the nicest guy you could ever meet," Trunks said. "You know how to be nice too."

I rolled my eyes. "Come and get me, Trunks."

I hung up the phone and climbed out of bed.

I guess it wasn't too much to ask for me to be nice once in a while. To actually go to school and use the brain I knew I had. Having high expectations for me wasn't too much especially since I could meet them.

It was my issues with anger and what had fondly been called my "stupid Saiyan pride" that kept me from being the nice girl everyone loved.

And anyway, I kind of liked being notorious.


	4. Study Bug

Chapter 4

Study Bug

Tuesday was going to be hell day for me. It was the first day I'd have to face my classmates without Yusuke. I hadn't gone on Monday due to Mr. Takanaka's request that I allow myself more time to heal. I wasn't complaining. I hated going to school. He'd told Kayko not to go either, but she was too dedicated for that.

I went and sat down in homeroom and everyone whispered back and forth.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kayko smiling at me. She sat down next to me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," I said.

"How're you holding up?" she asked.

"Same as you I guess," I said.

"Maybe not," Kayko replied.

"Meaning what?" I asked.

"It's just. . . Did you ever have the feeling Yusuke might. . . Come back?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course he is."

". . . How are you so sure?" Kayko asked.

"The dead have a way of speaking to me," I said.

Kayko leaned close to me.

"You mean. . . You spoke to Yusuke too?" Kayko asked.

I was almost offended that he paid Kayko a personal visit and not me, but it was okay. He'd known Kayko longer than me and obviously crazy about her. Stupid boy didn't know how actually just fess up and say so.

"Not exactly," I said. "But I know everything."

"Well good," Kayko said.

"Hey, Kayko," a voice said, walking over to us.

Yusuke had Kuwabara to pound and wail and to just hate his existence and I had Rei.

Rei had been in the same class as me since Kindergarten. She was, to put it simply, a queen bee. For a while she didn't like me for the same reasons everyone else did – I was a trouble maker, I hung out with Yusuke and Kuwabara, I was generally unpleasant to be around.

But when we all turned 12 and all the girls hit puberty people went from saying things like "I hate Kairi she's so mean" to things like "she's a bitch but she's kinda cute." And things started getting really bad when boys started comparing all of us too each other. Apparently, she took not being as cute as the meanest girl in school as an insult.

In my opinion, I think Rei was jealous of all the attention I got. Sure she got better grades, and the school as a whole liked her better, but my bad attitude was more interesting than her goody-two-shoes act and that's what people paid attention too.

And her hopeless devotion to Trunks and his disinterest in her definitely had something to do with her disdain towards me.

"Hi, Rei," Kayko said. She wasn't too crazy about Rei either.

"Shame to hear about Yusuke," Rei said.

"Yeah, but it'll be alright," Kayko said.

"Of course it will, I mean, now Kairi has no one to help her bully all the other students," Rei said.

"Bully is such an ugly word. How about terrorize, bring woe into the lives of. That sounds more like what we did," I said, reclining in my chair.

"Don't put on the act, Kairi. We all know you can't squat without Yusuke," Rei said.

"Yeah, but I could shut you the hell up all on my own," I said dismissively.

"You could shut me up?" Rei asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly capable of doing so," I said casually.

"Kairi," Kayko warned me to back off before I got into trouble.

"Right then, why don't you make me?" Rei asked.

I sighed. I'd love to punch her in the face, knock out her teeth and shut her up, but I'd promised Trunks I would turn over a new leaf, and Kayko didn't want me in trouble either.

"Because, Rei," I said, "I don't make trash I bury it."

There were snickers throughout the classroom and Rei leered at me.

"Hit the bricks, darling," I said point, "your desk is that way."

". . . Screw you Kairi Son," Rei said and then she stomped away.

I turned to Kayko. "See, I didn't hit anyone."

"Yusuke would be so ashamed of you, and yet I'm so proud," she said with a smile.

"And that's all that matters right?" I asked. She nodded.

Trunks came in and sat down. Kayko leaned up to him.

"So, you guys know Kuwabara don't you?" Kayko asked.

"Yeah. We've been in school with him since second grade and he's even in our class this year. I can't believe you've never spoken to him before," I said.

"Except that he makes him scarce like you and Yusuke do," Trunks said.

I growled at him.

"No, he's right, Kairi," Kayko said. "I wanted to talk to him, but guess he's not in school today."

"Oh, he is, he's just in Mister Akashi office," Trunks said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He got into a fight with some kids from Kazanaga yesterday after school," Trunks said. "It's not really looking good for those guys."

"But they can't get in trouble for that," Kayko said.

"Yeah, they can. It happens all the time," I said.

"No, that's not that I mean," she went on, "the only reason Kuwabara got into it with those guys is because they were harassing me while I was walking home. He was just helping me. I have to go tell Mister Akashi."

"It won't make a difference," I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because, he'll just spin it to make it seem as though Kuwabara threatened you into saying that. You'll only make it worse. They don't listen to good Samaritans here, because they don't believe people like me and Kuwabara could do anything nice for anyone else" I said.

"You'd think they'd change their minds after Yusuke saved that little boy's life," Kayko said crossing her arms.

"It's no use, Kayko. They don't learn," I said. "This school is corrupt."

-----------------------------------

After a day or so, people had decided to leave me alone about Yusuke, especially since I had made it out to be a subject that warranted a beating.

While life as I knew it was starting to return to normal, situations for people around me had just started getting strange.

And by people, I mean Kuwabara.

I always knew Kuwabara to be an idiot, for lack of a better word. But ever since I'd seen him he'd been busy. . . studying.

I supposed studying would make him less of an idiot, but his motivation was what interested me.

"I don't pay attention to Kuwabara, like ever," Goten told me on Thursday. We were at Trunks' house "studying".

"You haven't overheard anything at all? Not eavesdropped something about him even once?" I asked.

"Not at all. I make a point not to," he replied.

"I heard Mr. Akashi told him and his friends he wasn't allowed to get into any fights this week," Trunks said.

"So he decides to become a study bug instead?" I asked.

"I don't know," Trunks said shrugging.

"Did it ever occur to you to actually _call_ Kuwabara?" Goten asked. I stared at him for a moment and then smiled. "I'll take that as a no."

I pulled my phone and punched in Kuwabara's number.

"Hello?" he answered gruffly.

"Kuwabara! It's Kairi," I said.

"Oh, hey. What's up? You never call me," he said.

"Yeah. I was wondering what's been up with you recently. You've been acting funny all week," I said. "I heard you weren't allowed to get into any fights at all and every time I see you you've got your nose crammed in a book."

"Oh. . . Yeah. . ." Kuwabara said. "Mister Akashi said we weren't allowed to get into any fights this week at all or else Okubo's gonna lose his job through the school. He needs it to help out at home."

"No way! How could Mister Akashi do something like that?" I asked.

"That's not the worst of it – we all have to get a 50 or higher on his science test too," he said.

"Well. . . What'd you get on his last test?" I asked. I wasn't too bad at science. I'd gotten an 90 minus on his last test.

". . . I got a seven," he said.

I groaned. "Kuwabara, I'm coming over."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because, I'm going to help you. His test is tomorrow," I said.

"But-."

"Don't argue. I'm on my way," I said.

I hung up my phone and started gathering my things. I wasn't really into studying but Kuwabara's cause seemed noble enough for me to lend a hand.

"Where are you going?" Goten asked.

"To help Kuwabara study for Mr. Akashi's physical science test," I said.

". . . I'm sorry did you say you were going to go help someone study?" Goten asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Goten asked.

I laughed and went on my way.


	5. Dream Weaver

Chapter 5

Dream Weaver

"Kairi. . . Kairi. . . Kairi!"

I sat up and looked around. Standing in front of me was Yusuke.

". . . Uh. . . Yusuke?" I asked.

"Duh! I haven't been dead that long have I?" he asked.

I looked around and then back at him.

"Am I asleep?" I asked. I scoffed at myself. "Of course I'm sleeping. How else are you supposed to communicate with me?"

Yusuke stared at me awkwardly. "How did you that?"

"I know a lot of things that you know, Yusuke, and a lot of things you don't," I said.

"Oh really? What about?" he asked.

"Spirit World for starters," I said.

"Okay, I'm listening," he said.

I shook my head. "Another time, Urameshi. Besides, I could just be dreaming for real and I don't want to waste a perfectly good on dream on explaining everything I know about Spirit World to myself."

"Looks like my being dead hasn't changed you much," he said. "Except that bastard Briefs hasn't wasted any time trying to be your best friend."

"You know he likes me," I said. "Besides, he just thought you were a bad influence on me anyway. He wanted me to do better than I was. Being an ass to everyone and all. He said I could use your death as a fresh start."

"Looks like you listened," he said.

I shrugged. ". . . Yusuke Urameshi, have you been using your ghostly state to keep an eye on me?"

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't get into any trouble. And don't start feeling special. I've been-."

"Watching Kayko too? And Kuwabara I would guess," I said.

". . . How did you know?" he asked.

"If you've really been watching me then you'd no doubt have noticed my spiritual awareness, right? And Kuwabara's too," I said.

"Geez, you really do know a lot," Yusuke said.

I smiled. "I can feel you, Urameshi. I may not know it's you for sure, but ghost don't usually stalk me so I assume. "

"Damn, Kairi, you're full of surprises," he said.

"Promise me something, Yusuke, if this is really you," I said.

"I'll see what I can do, being dead as I am," he said.

"That's just it. Whatever ordeal you're facing, make sure you do it right and promise me you'll be back soon," I said.

Yusuke smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Alright, since you asked so nicely."

I gave him a thumbs up.

"Now wake up. You're still at Kuwabara's house. You fell asleep studying," he said.

"Oh crap! That's right!" I said.

"And don't wake Kuwabara. I'm gonna help him study in his sleep," he said.

"I think you are a figment of my imagination. Yusuke doesn't study and he certainly doesn't help Kuwabara with anything," I said.

Yusuke scoffed. "See you around Kairi. Now wake your ass up."

My eyes opened. I was lying on the floor next to Kuwabara's desk. I could feel something in the room. I guess I wasn't dreaming after all.

"I don't know what you're up to Yusuke, but if Kuwabara doesn't pass that test tomorrow, I'm blaming both of us," I said.

And even though I knew I couldn't see him or hear him, I knew Yusuke could hear me.

-------------------------------------------------

Mr. Akashi came and sat our science test on our desk. I glanced back three seats behind me to see Kuwabara. I gave him a thumbs up. He flashed me a smile and we both went to work.

The test didn't take too long and I finished it quickly and turned it in.

"Ah, Kairi," Mr. Akashi said as I sat it on his desk.

"What?" I asked.

"I've noticed your grade in my class has gone up recently," he said.

"Whoop-dee-friggin-doo," I said.

"I wonder if it's because Urameshi isn't around anymore to make you stupid anymore," he said.

Of course, he was right. Since Yusuke had died I had devoted more time to school, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being right.

I flipped him the birdy.

He reacted appalled, as always, like I hadn't done it to him a million times.

"Well you can take that finger and march straight into detention afterschool," he said.

"And you can take that detention and shove it up your ass," I said. I turned around and walked back to my desk. Kayko was shaking her head at me.

When class was over I went right over to Kuwabara.

"Well, how do you think you did?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It'll be close however I did," he said. He held up a piece of paper. "I wrote all my answers so I could check them in the text book."

"Well let's go check it out," I said.

We raced out of class and went to the library. We looked through his text book and calculated his answers.

"Fifty-seven," he said as we walled out the library.

"That's great," I said. "And Okubo can keep his job."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said.

"I'm really proud of you Kuwabara," I said. "I mean you went a whole week without getting into any trouble and you passed your science test and helped Okubo keep his job."

"Yeah well I couldn't have done it without your help," he said.

I scoffed. "I didn't even know until yesterday. I didn't do much."

"Helping is helping," he said. "You're a real friend."

"Well. . . In that case, anytime you need me, I'll be there," I said.

"And I've got your back as well," he said.

We bumped fists and I went to my next class.


	6. My Cousin's a Weirdo

Chapter 6

My Cousin's a Weirdo

I didn't hear from Yusuke again after our little meeting in my dreams, but I could sense him around now, most especially when I was with Kayko or Kuwabara.

With his promise to return soon so I wouldn't be bored with life, I was feeling a lot better and acted accordingly. To celebrate I even got a few more detentions that I skipped out on.

Everything was going swell, until the day I went to pay Gohan and Videl a visit.

"We heard about your friend," Videl said handing me a soda. "Have you been doing okay?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess. It's not like I haven't seen people die before."

"Yeah, but this was your best friend," Gohan said.

"He died when I was eight and I wasn't upset," I said opening my can.

"Kairi," Gohan said, staring hard at me.

I flipped my hair back and smiled. "It's no big deal. He'll be back."

Videl and Gohan exchanged glances.

"Meaning what?" Gohan asked.

"What do you think I mean?" I asked. "Obviously Spirit World's gotten involved, and I didn't even have to ask if there was anything they could."

"Well aren't revivals pretty difficult to pull off?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, but they hadn't prepared a space for him so they decided to give him a chance to come back," I said. "It's their decision."

"I wouldn't get too excited you know. Lot's of things could go wrong. He might not come back at all," Gohan said.

I scoffed. "Don't even say that. Anyway, why'd you invite me over?"

"Is there something wrong with me just wanting to see my little sister?" Gohan asked.

"Either you're up to something or you have bad news," I said. "So which is it?"

The phone in the kitchen rang. Videl smiled and excused herself.

"Well?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't read anyone's mind yet," Gohan said.

"I'm nicer than that. I don't abuse my powers like that," I said.

He frowned at me.

I was an unusually gifted child. Aside from just being born unnaturally strong like the rest of the Saiyan children, I could read thoughts and also see the future. Of course the latter of my talents didn't work as I willed it. My precognitive abilities were completely shut off unless universe decided they shouldn't be. It was kind of useless.

As for my telepathic abilities they worked when I wanted them too and I abused them thoroughly.

"Just tell me," I said.

Then there was a knock on the front door. I groaned.

"Hold on," Gohan said.

"Gohan, just tell me," I said.

He got up and walked away anyway. I sat back on the couch and drank my soda. I looked into the kitchen to see Videl talking excitedly on the phone with someone.

"My patience is wearing thin," I called out.

"Chill out, Junior," Gohan said walking back into the room with a boy I recognized all to well as my smarter, better liked cousin, Suichi. "Look who came to visit."

"My mother asked me to stop by after I visited her. She said that you called," he said to Gohan.

"Hi, Suichi," I said. His mother, Shiori, was my mother's sister. Suichi had always been a little odd. He'd always seemed like he was better than everyone. On top of that he just didn't seem human. Obviously he was, but something about him just wasn't.

"Hello, Kairi," he said. "How have you been?"

"Well," I said. "And you?"

He nodded. "I've been just fine."

"How's your mom? Is she doing any better?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, unfortunately, but she hasn't gotten any worse either."

His mother had been very sick and in the hospital for quite a few years.

"Well, I guess that's good," I said. He nodded and took a seat next me. Gohan sat across from me. "Alright, bro, spill the beans. Why'd you invite me over?"

"You see, Kairi, Suichi, Videl's pregnant," Gohan said.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations," Suichi said.

"So I get to be an auntie?" I asked. Gohan nodded. "Prepare to have me spoil the heck out of your kid, if it's a girl of course. I don't do boys."

"When is she due?" Suichi asked.

"April," he said.

"That's great," I said. I rose to my feet. "Well since we've gotten the news out of the way, I'm gonna go, head out."

"Yes, I think I'll go with you," Suichi said.

I turned to Suichi, confused. "Uh, really?"

"Yes. I think we should catch up. We haven't spoken in a long while," he said.

"Okay then," I said. "Gohan, I'll see you around."

I walked out of Gohan's house, Suichi in tow. I closed the door and turned to my red-headed, green eyed cousin.

"Alright, Suichi, let's catch up," I said as we began our walk.

"I'm not here to catch up exactly," he said. "I'm here to give you a bit of warning."

"Warning about what?" I asked.

"I know you're suspicious about me," he said. "You have been ever since we were children."

"What do you mean, exactly?" I asked.

"You've always thought I was different haven't you?" he asked.

"Sure, I mean, you're like a genius or whatever and that's different," I said. Suichi chuckled. "What is it? Did I make a funny or something?"

"Let's be honest Kairi. You've always suspected that I wasn't human," he said.

I laughed. "And if you weren't human what else would you be – an alien?"

"I could be that. You are of course," he said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Alright, Minamino. I'm listening. You know I'm a Saiyan. What else do you know? And if you're not human what are you?"

"A demon," he said.

I scoffed. "Shiori wasn't a demon and neither was your father."

"You're right," he said.

"Then how could you possibly be a demon?" I asked.

"I can explain that to you at a later date," he said. "As I said before, I'm here to offer you a warning."

"About what?" I asked.

"The warning I offer you is only to you as a spirit detective, and to stay out of my way," he said.

"Wow, be a little more vague," I said crossing my arms.

"You'll know exactly what I mean when you're meant to," he said walking ahead of me.

"I want to know the answers, Suichi. Tell me the truth. The whole truth," I said.

"Later," he said.

"Ah, you jerk! Don't walk away from me!" I said.

"We'll have more time to talk later, Kairi," he said. "You probably have better things to do than talk to me right now."

"I'm pretty sure everything else pales in comparison to the fact that my biological cousin just told me he was a demon," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"What about that?" he asked. He pointed. I turned and looked and saw heavy black smoke filling the air.

"I'm not a fire fighter. I can't put out fires," I said. Then I thought about where the smoke was coming from. ". . . You know. . . I think Yusuke's house is over that way. . . Oh, no!"

Yusuke's body was in his house. If it was his house then his body would be trapped inside and if his body were destroyed then he wouldn't be able to come back.

"Alright, Suichi, you win this round, but the next time I see you I want answers," I said. I turned back to him, but he was gone. Being a demon was still no excuse to be so weird, and it certainly isn't one for vanishing into thin air in the middle of a conversation.

Putting my cousin to the back of my head I dashed off towards the fire and, wouldn't you know it, it was Yusuke's house.

I wasn't the only one who had come to see what the fuss was all about, Kuwabara was here too.

"Kuwabara," I said walking up to him

"Oh, Kairi! Kayko's inside!" Kuwabara said.

"What?!"

Obviously Kayko had realized the same thing I had about Yusuke's body. There was no way I could get inside to her. The doorway was engulfed in flames. I was strong but I wasn't invincible.

Then I felt something strange. There was energy growing inside of the house. The door suddenly cleared and there stood Kayko, carrying what I could only assume to be Yusuke's body.

The fire on the inside was blue, but it was still. I cold feel the spirit energy coursing through it.

Kuwabara dashed inside and walked Kayko out. As soon as she was out the blue fire vanished and so did the energy.

I don't know how he'd managed it, but I knew that energy was Yusuke's.


	7. Right in the Kisser

Chapter 7

Right in the Kisser

"It's amazing no one was hurt," Goten said.

"Especially Kayko," I said.

"And do you have any idea where that energy came from?" Trunks asked.

I shook my head. "No, not exactly, by I do have an idea."

"Then please, elaborate," Trunks said.

". . . I think it was Yusuke," I said.

"You think that energy came from Urameshi?" Goten asked. I nodded. "You do know he's dead right?"

"Of course you dork, but how else do you explain that convenient energy exploding from inside saving Kayko's life at the last moment? Besides, there was something familiar about that energy. Like, I've felt it before but never knew I did," I said.

"You could be right, though as far as paranormal interference goes I'm gonna have to say that's pretty farfetched," Goten said.

"We've seen stranger things. Dad's talked to us from the other side before," I said.

"Talking is one thing, Kairi. Actually interfering in daily life is another," Trunks said.

"Come on you guys. Nothing about that was daily life. Yusuke's house caught fire. Kayko almost died. Those were extraordinary circumstances," I said.

". . . You really think it was Yusuke, don't you?" Goten asked.

I nodded.

"Well, you're more attuned to spirit energy than we are and I guess you knew Yusuke better too," he said.

I smiled.

"And if Urameshi is coming back, I'm sure he wouldn't let his body or his girlfriend get roasted in a fire," Trunks said.

Goten looked down at his watch. "We'd better get home, Kairi. Mo will have a fit if we're late getting home again."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," I said. "You'd think she'd be happy that I was at least going to school."

"Two full weeks of school does not make up for the other 50 that you skipped," Goten said.

I frowned at him.

-----------------------------------------------

I was confused when I woke up the next morning. I'd had a dream. A strange dream. A scary dream.

I came into school and sat down with Kayko. She was looking rather serious as well.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"You look tired, Kairi," she said.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "I had a weird dream last night. That's all."

". . . Was. . . Was it about Yusuke?" she asked.

"Yes. . . Why?" I asked.

"I had a dream about Yusuke too," Kayko said.

"Was he was sparkly glowy?" I asked.

"Yeah, like gold," she said.

"And you, um. . . Did you like. . . You know," I said.

"Yeah. I kissed him. In the dream," she said.

I sighed. So it was Yusuke and not my brain telling me I was harboring some strange affection for him.

"It's a message," I said.

"What could it mean? I stopped by his house this morning and he looked normal," Kayko said.

"Maybe it's a sleeping beauty type deal. Kiss the princess, she wakes up," I said.

"That's weird," Kayko laughed.

"I know," I said. "But whatever it is, it is a message from Yusuke. He is trying to tell us something."

"We just have to figure out what," Kayko said.

The door the classroom slid open and in walked Mr. Takanaka.

"Kayko Yukimora," he said.

"Sir," she said rising to her feet.

"Gather your things and come with me," he said. "There's something wrong with your mother."

Kayko's eyes shot open wide. She gathered her things and started walking away. I gave her an encouraging smile but I knew it didn't help.

"Wow, looks like somebody's bad luck," Rei said.

I turned around to her and glared. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Rei got up and walked over to me.

"Oh you know. Yusuke dies, his house burns down, and now Kayko's mom is in the hospital," Rei said.

"A series of tragic events and nothing more," I said.

"You know what they say, Kairi, bad things come in groups of three," Rei said.

"Really, because I only see one of you," I retorted.

"Mock me all you want, but I think you're bad luck. Bad stuff happens to people close to you," she said.

"That's not true. Shut up," I said.

"It's your fault, bringing your bad luck on everyone," she said. "Your fault Kayko's mom is in the hospital."

"Shut up."

"Your fault Yusuke's house burned down," she said.

"Shut up," I said. Another word and she was going down.

"And it's your fault Yusuke Urameshi is dead," Rei said.

Blinded by rage I jumped out of my seat and punched her square in the face, twice. When I went in for a third, Trunks grabbed me and pulled me back from her.

Rei's face was bruised on one side and her nose was dripping with blood and visibly broken.

"You're crazy! You don't belong in this school! You belong on the street with the rest of the psychos!" Rei screamed at me before running out of the classroom.

"What is wrong with you?" Trunks asked.

"It's not true what she was saying! It's not my fault he's dead! It was an accident, Trunks! It was an accident!" I said.

I was really upset, forcing back tears.

"I know, I know, Just calm down," he said.

"I may not be the most popular girl in the school, but how can people call me a bad person when she waltzes around telling people they killed their best friend?" I said.

The class was silent and staring at me. I suppose they had never seen me so upset before, at least not seen me near before.

Trunks walked me out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Kairi," he began, "you' have got to get it together. I know she upset you, but if you don't learn to control your anger you could really hurt someone. Not everyone is as strong as you."

I turned away. "I know. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Well you're gonna have some explaining to do. You're lucky if Rei's parents don't decide to press charges and I'm sure Rei would entertain that idea and with your record no one is gonna go easy on you," Trunks said.

I crossed my arms.

"Kairi Son, of course you're the cause of all this trouble." I looked to see Mr. Iwamoto.

I groaned. I'd have preferred Akashi over this lug head.

"And what are you doing out here, Mr. Briefs?" he asked, Trunks.

"I just saw the whole thing. It's not Kairi's fault, honestly," Trunks said.

"And I'm sure you weren't coerced into saying that. You don't have to worry Trunks, after today you won't have to bother seeing Kairi in school for a while," Mr. Iwamoto said.

"No, Mr. Iwamoto. I mean, sure Kairi broke Rei's nose but, Rei was saying these awful things to her," Trunks said. "Look at how upset she is. I know you've seen Kairi after she broken a few noses before, but that look of pride she has on her face after she does it, it isn't there. Her feelings are hurt."

Mr. Iwamoto stared hard at me. I knew Trunks' plea wouldn't work. This school was corrupt.

"You're getting suspended, Kairi. I don't want to see your face today or tomorrow. Do you understand?" Mr. Iwamoto asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"And what about Rei, the instigator?" Trunks asked.

"She'll be dealt with," Mr. Iwamoto said.

"And trust this will be dealt with without the police getting involved," Trunks said.

Mr. Iwamoto glared at him, pushing his glasses up on his face. "Certainly."

Mr. Iwamoto walked away. I turned to Trunks.

"Do you know something about Iwamoto that I don't?" I asked.

"Only that he really likes Capsule Corp.," Trunks said.

"Meaning what?" I asked.

"Let's just say he's bought some things that the school wouldn't exactly say a teacher should be in possession of," Trunks said.

". . . You mean like drugs?" I asked.

Trunks hung his head. "We're a technology business. Not a drug cartel."

"Oh, well then what?" I asked.

"Use your imagination. Iwamoto's not married after all," Trunks said.


	8. An Awful Lot of Running

Chapter 8

An Awful Lot of Running

I sat in the school office next to Rei. She had a bag of ice on her nose and her cheek was swollen and purple.

"I can't believe you're still here. Why haven't they thrown you out yet?" Rei said.

"It's public school. They have to have a good reason to stop me from getting my education. It's one of my unalienable rights you know," I said.

Rei rolled her eyes.

Through the doors of the school office strolled Gohan.

I sighed. "Great."

"Hello, sis," he said.

"Hey, bro," I said.

Gohan signed me out of the office and walked me outside.

"Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy about this," Gohan said.

"They'll get over it. They always do," I said.

"Kairi," Gohan said stopping me. "I know you're angry. I was angry too. I always saw things I didn't want to see growing up and it made me angry. And I know; fighting demons, living through what you live through, it's made you angry like I was."

"Oh, geez," I said. I didn't need a motivational speech right now.

"Kairi, you have to fight that anger. Be better than that anger. Otherwise someone's going to get hurt. You're too strong to go beating up regular humans," Gohan said.

"Why can't I just be a regular human?" I asked.

"Because you're not. You're a Saiyan," Gohan said.

"I didn't ask to be born this way," I said.

"But you did ask to help people didn't you; to keep Earth safe from monsters like Majin Buu right?" he asked. "If you were just some regular human like that girl you beat up then you wouldn't be Spirit Detective and you'd have no power to help anyone."

Damn my brother for being right.

"I know you're upset. I saw Trunks, he told me what that girls said, but you shouldn't let people like that get to you, okay?" he said. I nodded. "Good."

"Now can I go home?" I asked.

"No," Gohan said. "You see, I had to take off work to come and get you from school."

"You work for Bulma at Capsule Corp. Why'd you take the whole day if I go to school five minutes away?" I asked.

"Because, I thought we might need some bonding time," he said.

"Gohan, we haven't a bonding day since I was eight and I got in trouble in second grade for knocking Trunks through a table and you had to get excused from class to come get me," I said.

"That was quite a mess to clean up, for everyone," Gohan said. "It's hard to explain how an eight year old girl knocks a boy through a table and how he manages to be okay."

I smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're okay" I asked, Kayko.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. I'm just gonna stay here with my mom for a while," she said.

Kayko's mother had just over worked herself in the heat we'd been having recently.

"Well wish her well for me when she wakes up, okay?" I asked.

"You got it," she said. "And you're sure you're okay after what happened with Rei?"

"Yeah. I'm so over that loser. Besides, two days suspension – I've had worse," I said. "She's a nobody anyway."

"Alright. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said.

"By, Kayko." I hung up the phone. It was around 11:30 and I was ready to head home from Gohan's house. Kayko had called me from the hospital to give me an update on her mother and to hear about school.

I walked down the street. It wasn't too crowded with people now. It was dark, it was a bit brisk and I wanted to go lie down.

Then I felt a chill. I wasn't alone. Some spirit was stalking me.

I stopped in my tracks as I felt the spirit again.

"Yusuke?" I asked. I sighed. "Of course stupid, this is moot. You can't hear them whoever they are."

The feeling didn't go away. It was like the spirit was standing right on top of me unmoving, begging for my attention.

"It is you Yusuke?" I asked. The presence was stronger now, more intense. We must've been focusing on the same wavelength. "I'm sorry Yusuke but I don't know what you want. That dream was so weird. I didn't know what to make of it. You have to give me something more than a stupid dream where I kiss you. I need a better sign."

The feeling vanished. Maybe it wasn't Yusuke.

I continued to walk down the street when I came to a window displaying TVs. I stopped and looked at their prices.

"These are all so expensive. I just need a little one for my room," I said. "Maybe Bulma has at Capsule Corp. I'll go check it out tomorrow."

I started to walk away when I felt the spirit again.

"Alright, Casper, what do you want," I said.

The TV in the display flicked on. Sleeping Beauty was playing the very end where the prince kisses her and wakes her up.

". . . Okay, Yusuke. Someone was paying attention my conversation with Kayko today," I said. "You have my undivided attention. You need me to kiss you to bring you back to life. Geez, Koenma's so lame."

I'd probably pay for that comment later but I was going to deal with it for now.

"Alright, Yusuke, you've got my undivided attention, just tell me when," I said.

The channels on the TV changed and changed and changed until finally Cinderella came on the TV.

"It must be very convenient having all these fairy tales on this evening," I said fishing out my phone. Cinderella could only mean that I had until midnight to revive him. I looked at the time. "11:50! Way to give me warning Yusuke! You live on the other side of town!"

I started running as fast as I could. My phone rang.

"Hello? I'm kinda busy!" I shouted into the phone.

"It's Kayko! Kairi the dream! We've only got until midnight to bring him back!" she said just as hurried as I was.

"I know. I'm on my way. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm on my way too. I just got away from my mom. I don't know if I'll make it," she said.

"Well you're closer than me, just get there Kayko!" I said.

I hung my phone and kept running.

I didn't know what would happen if I didn't make it to Yusuke in time. Would I just have to try again next week? Would I have to wait 100 years? Would I just never see my best friend again? I didn't want to find out.

By the time I reached his building it was 11:59. There was no way I would make it up there in time. I could only pray that Kayko had made it here. I raced up the stairs and straight to the open door of the apartment. I checked my phone. 12:01.

"Kayko?" I called out seeing her shoes on the ground at the door. "Kayko?" I could hear her sobbing from Yusuke's room. My heart was tight in my chest. I didn't want to think that she didn't make it.

I walked into Yusuke's room and I let out a contented sigh of relief.

Kayko was hugging Yusuke and he was hugging her back.

"Yusuke," I said with a smile, standing in the door.

"Kairi," he said not letting go of Kayko.

"You're alive," I said starting to laugh. It was great. Yusuke was alive. I could dance. I could sing. I could round house kick something. I hadn't been so happy in a long time. My best friend was back. From the looks of things Kayko and Yusuke were finally going to hook up now that he was back. Kuwabara would have his brawl buddy back.

Yusuke was alive.

"Don't go getting all hysterical on me, Kairi," Yusuke said.

Kayko let go of Yusuke and looked over to me and smiled.

"You made," I said.

"Why'd it take you so long to get here? Where were you?" Kayko asked

"My brother's house," I said. "It's about as far away as the hospital but in the opposite direction.

"Excuses, excuses. You know if Kayko hadn't made it here on time I'd be out for another 50 years," Yusuke said.

"Well she didn't, so rejoice and be glad," I said.

"So is everything going to go back to normal?" Kayko asked.

"Damn right it is," Yusuke said.

I nodded in agreement but thought to myself. Botan had told me that when Yusuke got back he was going to be my responsibility. That didn't sound to reassuring, not on Yusuke's part anyway. I doubted life was ever going to be normal for him again.

"Are you alright, Kairi?" Kayko asked. "You look so serious."

"Yeah well look at what time it is. It is _seriously_ late," I said.

"Not like you have school you delinquent," Kayko said.

"I still have things I need to do. I've been in school so much I've barely had the time to go around and teach random punks on the street not to mess with me," I said.

"Yeah, I'd say my chances of returning to school tomorrow are slim as well," Yusuke said.

Kayko frowned. "Yusuke-."

"Hey, I've only been alive five minutes. Give me one day to enjoy it before I have to go back to that place," Yusuke pleaded.

"Alright," Kayko said giving in.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Who's calling you at this hour?" Kayko asked.

I shrugged and answered it. "Kairi."

"Now aren't you just so happy to have Yusuke back?!" It was none other than the voice of my boss, Koenma.

"Yes, now would you like me to ramble on about how amazing you are or are you content with knowing it all on your own. I am kind of busy right now," I said.

"No, I suspect your assurance is fine for the moment, it's just time for you to get started on your next assignment," Koenma said.

"That would be what?" I asked.

"Yusuke," he said.

I restrained myself from saying his name or letting on that I was talking about him.

"Okay, in what way?" I asked.

"Yusuke is to become your partner as Spirit Detective," Koenma said.

"Whoa, why?" I asked.

"He's a very special case, Urameshi. He may be hard headed and a pain the ass but he has unusual spirit energy and with a little training I'm sure he'll be a great asset to Spirit World and to you," Koenma said.

I thought for a moment. What could be so bad about having to teach Yusuke about demons and then having him help me kick their asses.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Get to Spirit World pronto and we'll get started," Koenma said. "I already have Yusuke's first ordeal in order."

"Swell," I said. I hung up the phone. I looked to Kayko and Yusuke. "I've gotta go."

"Who was that? Your mommy?" Yusuke asked.

"That's not really any of your concern, Yusuke," I said. "I'd better get going. I've got a lot to do."


	9. Partner in Crime

Chapter 9

"This is dumb," I said tapping my fingers on the table.

"No it isn't," Botan promised.

"It is. He'll know it's me," I said.

"No he won't. Just put on that funny little accent we practiced," Botan said.

"No. It makes me sound like I got rejected from the USSR," I said.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Kairi," Botan said. "He's coming."

Botan had me dressed like a fortune teller. I looked and felt ridiculous with all this crap on top of my head.

Yusuke came by the alleyway.

"Hey, kid," I said.

Yusuke stopped and turned around. Botan shoved me to speak nicer.

"Yes, you boy, come here," I said.

Yusuke walked over to me and looked at me and my crystal ball.

"Yes. . . I see," I said pretending to see things in the ball. "You were born under the influence of an unusual star. Your energy aura is very different from others."

Yusuke stopped to chuckle. Now was my time to use my power to pry his brain.

_I bet if I told her I've been dead for a few weeks that'd really throw her,_ he thought.

"No, Yusuke, it wouldn't," I said, totally prepared to rip off my costume and reveal the truth right now.

But no. Yusuke was of course an idiot and couldn't take a hint. Instead he stared at me and started to walk away.

"Where are you going? I'm not finished yet," I said. "You have a mission to complete."

"Sorry lady but I don't have time for missions. Just some good ol' R&R," he said. Then he was gone.

I pulled off the costume.

"Spectacular. You let him get away," Botan said.

"Shove it, Botan," I said.

"Now what do we do?" she asked.

"We do things my way," I said. "I am the detective after all. If Yusuke's in there with Jiaki, he'll no doubt notice that the human boy he's controlling is a bit unusual and since the boy he's controlling is some random punk moving in on our turf he'll soon become very acquainted with Yusuke's fist. Once the boy is out cold, Jiaki will flee, Yusuke will grab him and alls well that ends well."

"You certainly seem to think things will happen just that way," Botan said. "Not going to account for any variables?"

"Variables? Please, Botan. This isn't pre-algebra class. This is Yusuke. He's quite predictable. Besides, with what I learned reading Jiaki's case file last night, it shouldn't be too hard for Yusuke to handle," I said. "This'll be easy as pie and then WHAM! We'll hit him with the 'hey, you have an obligation to my partner as Spirit Detective' and he won't be happy, but he'll do it."

"How you can be such a poor student and yet plan things like this out so well amazes me," Botan said.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug.

"So what do we do until Yusuke finds out it's Jiaki?" Botan asked.

"Wait," I said.

"What do you mean wait?" Botan asked.

"Well I can't exactly waltz up to him in the middle of the Coffee House and say 'oh hey, Yusuke, demons exist and you have to help me find them'. I'm pretty sure he'd brush me off as a crazy person," I said.

"You tend to just let things unfold instead of work don't you?" Botan asked.

"Eh, only if I'm sure I can handle the repercussions," I said. The door to the Coffee House opened and Kuwabara and his gang walked out, followed by the boy possessed by Jiaki.

"Hide, quick," she said. I grabbed her hand and jumped from the table to the roof of the building next to the shop.

The group rounded the corner and stood in the alleyway.

"I don't understand these gangs and their fighting," Botan said.

"Essentially they're just competing to see who had the most turf and to keep people off it," I said. "I don't care one way or the other to be honest, but hanging out with Yusuke and Kuwabara, it just becomes part of your lifestyle."

Botan nodded.

As if on cue, Yusuke appeared, shocking everyone and then getting into a tussle with the group.

"Any second now," I said. But the boy jumped the fence and ran off. Yusuke chased after him. Staying rooftop for as long as we could, we followed.

Yusuke chased the boy under a bridge.

"Now, I've got this," I said. I ran on top of the bridge and quietly jumped down to the ground on the opposite from where Yusuke entered.

"You're too big to be a bug or something," Yusuke said holding Jiaki in his hands. "What are you?"

"It's a demon," I said walking towards him.

"Kairi? What's with the weird getup?" he asked. "Hey you were that fortune teller in the alley weren't you?"

I looked down to see that while I had taken off the head wrap, the cloak still remained. I snatched it off and threw it to the ground.

"Anyway, as I was saying, that thing you're holding is a parasite demon named Jiaki. He burrows into the darkness of a person's heart and has them carry out all sorts of mischief, but using your brain you were able to catch him which is quite a feat because once Jiaki enters a human body he's very hard too find. He's been giving Spirit a lot of trouble," I said.

". . . So you do know Spirit World," Yusuke said. "How?"

"Because, I'm Spirit Detective of the Living world and you've got the abilities to be my partner," I said.

"Spirit Detective? That's a fancy title," Yusuke said. "What do you do exactly?"

"Why protect the Earth of course!" a cheerful voice chimed in. Botan dropped down behind me and smiled. "Hello, Yusuke, Kairi."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course," I said. "In addition to being the pilot of the River Styx, she's also the assistant to the Spirit Detective."

"Well that's dandy," Yusuke said. "But I think I'm gonna pass. I just came back to life and I kind of wanna enjoy it for another 70 or so years."

"Your participation in this Yusuke is mandatory," I said. "Sorry."

Botan walked over to Yusuke and took Jiaki.

"I'm going to take him to Spirit World" she said materializing her oar. "I'll speak to you soon and in the mean time Kairi will answer any questions you have. Goodbye." She zoomed off on her oar and was gone.

". . . This is all pretty weird," Yusuke said.

"Any weirder than you being dead and suddenly alive again?" I asked.

"When you put it that way, I guess not," Yusuke said. "How'd you get into this business anyway?"

"Well, six years ago there was this big threat to humanity, you won't remember it because it was made so that people who weren't involved wouldn't. But humanity was erased, Earth was erased. I was only eight but I helped fix that in a big way," I said. "I was dead once before too, you know?"

"Really?" Yusuke asked. "I don't remember that."

"I said you wouldn't. Everyone on the planet earth was killed with two or three exceptions. I wasn't one of them. After I was brought back to life, I wanted to make sure no one ever threatened the Earth again. I didn't want to see anymore people die when there was something I could do about it," I said. "So, Koenma made me Spirit Detective."

"You've been saving the Earth since you were eight years old?" Yusuke asked. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"No, but I expect you to believe that I am one _now_ and that so are you," I said.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice do I?" he asked.

"You have _no_ choice," I said.

Yusuke sighed. "Just look what dying got me into."

"Don't be so glum, chum. Just think of it as a way to give back after treating people like crap for 14 years," I said.

"But I don't want to give back," Yusuke said.

"Too bad, you haven't got a choice," I said. "Don't fret too much. You get cool powers."

Yusuke frowned but finally gave in. "So, in more detail what does Spirit Detective do?"

"Well, the easiest way I can put it is that sometimes demons like to attack the Living World and it's our job to protect everyone," I said.

"And what about these cool powers?" Yusuke asked.

"That's a bit more complicated and at the moment I don't see any reason for you to have to learn about them. You'll just be able to use energy and junk," I said.

"Oh! Like your dad does in the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, no. That energy is different. It's called Chi. You'd use Spirit Energy. Anyone who can use their energy can use both but typically you're more inclined to Spirit Energy than Chi. My dad can't use Spirit Energy worth crap. I'm more inclined to Chi myself, but after years of being detective, Spirit Energy is pretty second nature to me and when I'm on a mission I'll use it typically," I said.

"Hmm, alrighty then," Yusuke said. "I just have one more question – how did you know what I was thinking in the alley?"

"Well I'm psychic obviously. I thought you'd be able to figure that out yourself," I said.

"But how are psychic? Do I get to be psychic too?" he asked.

"No. I was born with an extra sensory perception," I said.

"Stop talking like you're smart. You're just as dumb as I am," Yusuke said.

I chuckled. "I can read minds, at least most of the time, and I can move objects but nothing too big, and I can sporadically see the future," I said.

"You can see the future?" he asked.

"When the universe so wills it," I said. "But usually I can't. I just happen to see things on occasion and I've never had a vision that didn't happen exactly as I saw it."

"That must come in handy," Yusuke said.

"Sometimes. I mean, once I did have a vision of the Earth exploding and that's pretty scary when you're eight, especially when it happens," I said.

"I'm going to ignore that," Yusuke said. "You know, I thought you were kinda weird before, but now I think completely different of you."

"You'd think I was a lot stranger if I told you I was an alien," I said.

"Yeah, sure," Yusuke said.

"But I am an alien, well, half alien anyway," I said.

"Please, Kairi. The Evil King Piccolo from history class was an alien. You know, green, pointy ears and all that," Yusuke said.

"Hey, Piccolo isn't evil anymore. He's actually a pretty swell guy. He taught me and my brothers how to fight. . . Somewhat," I said.

"You're full of shit," Yusuke said.

"No, it's like you said – he's got green skin, pointy ears and wears a turban. It's not like I can mistake him for anyone else," I said. "Besides, if you know your history it was my dad who kicked his ass all those many years ago."

"It must be weird reading about your dad in a text book, huh?" Yusuke asked.

"Trust me in this business, Yusuke," I began, "I've seen much, much weirder."


	10. Artifacts of Darkness

Chapter 10

"Yusuke, Spirit Detective? Do you really think he can handle that?" Goten asked as we walked to school.

"I have faith in him," I said.

"He's your best friend. You're supposed to, but honestly, how do you think he'll do?" Goten asked.

"I think he'll do fine. I mean, he's got really special Spirit Energy and so that is helpful," I said.

"He doesn't know anything about fighting," Goten said. "At least, not aside from what he's learned on the streets."

"Goten, I'm probably the only Spirit Detective who was fortunate enough to be born into a family of martial artist who've made a living out of protecting earth. No one is ever going to have a background like mine," I said.

"I guess you're right, but there is one other thing," Goten said as we reached the school.

"And that would be what?" I asked.

"Urameshi is an idiot," Goten said.

"Not always," I said.

"Kairi, I've seen pebbles on the sidewalk with higher IQ's than Urameshi," Goten said.

"Well Dad's not the brightest crayon in the box either and he's a good fighter," I said.

"Dad is a Saiyan, a race of being designed distinctly for fighting, and two, dad was dropped on his head as baby and didn't see another living human being until he was 10 years old. He has an excuse. As far as I know Yusuke isn't a Saiyan, he wasn't dropped on his head, and he's had plenty of human contact," Goten said.

". . . I believe in Yusuke," I said.

When we walked onto campus everyone was silent.

". . . What's their malfunction?" Goten asked.

My eyes scanned the school yard and then I saw. They were staring at Yusuke, back from the dead.

"I should've guessed," Goten said. "Well, tell him I said good luck. He'll definitely need it."

Goten walked away from me. I shrugged. Goten was usually nicer, just not when it came to Yusuke. I skipped over to my friend.

"Hey Kairi? Where you been?" Yusuke asked, high fiving me.

"At a psychiatrist of course. It's not everyday you see your best friend back from the dead," I said sarcastically. Kayko sighed.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss this," Kayko said. I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye.

"I feel so loved," I said as I pretended to start to cry. Kayko punched my arm and we walked into the building.

As we walked through the halls of the school people pointed, whispered, cowered in fear, much like they did before Yusuke kicked the bucket. However it was worse seeing as how he was a live now.

"Are they still scared of me?" Yusuke asked.

"Either that or there's a sign pinned to your back that says 'point at me and cower'," I said. Kayko chuckled as Yusuke tried to look at his back to see if it was there.

"Not one there. They must really be scared. Damn, it feels good to be back," Yusuke said. The bell rang. "Now if I remember correctly, it's Monday so my first class is. . . Hmm . . . . ?"

"English, Yusuke," I said.

"Oh yeah. . . Now where is that exactly?" Yusuke asked. I shook my head.

"I'll take him Kayko. Obviously he doesn't remember we have first period together and you've been through enough today." I took Yusuke's arm and pulled him down the hallway till we got to the classroom. I let him go. We entered the room and it went silent. We sat in the back of the class and Rei walked over to us.

"So it's really, true. You're alive," she said.

"Observant as always, Rei," Yusuke said.

"I'm shocked you actually came to school today," she said. "No children to set ablaze in the park?"

"Nah, I decided they can live today. I figure, hell, I haven't made that bitch, Rei miserable in a really long time and she probably misses me," Yusuke said.

"How thoughtful," Rei said.

"What happened to your face by the way?" Yusuke asked. Rei glared at him. "I guess your life was still miserable without me, huh?"

"Fuck you, Urameshi," she said as she stomped away.

"As long as you burn in hell, Rei," he replied. "Damn, I actually missed her."

". . . I'm glad you're back," I said.

"I am to," he said.

"So, how does it feel to be a Spirit Detective?" I asked.

Yusuke shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do, to be honest. Should I feel different."

"No, I guess not, it's just that, well when I got assigned to the job I was excited and happy, maybe because I knew what I was going into, but I guess it's different for you. I think you'll do fine," I said.

"I hope you're right," he said.

My phone rang. I fished it from my pocket. I didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes, hello, Kairi." It was Suichi.

"Ah, hello, cousin. Shouldn't you be in school or incenting a cure for cancer or something?" I asked.

"Your sense of humor amuses me, but I didn't call to discuss what I should be doing today," he said.

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I first want to apologize for making things difficult for you as a Spirit Detective," he said.

"Alright, elaborate, red," I said. "What do you mean?"

"I've committed a crime that you'll no doubt hear about soon and I'd like for you to know that I intend to make it right after I use what I've taken," he said.

"Suichi, what did you do?" I asked.

"First, I suppose I should tell you that my name is not really, Suichi, but Kurama. That is my true name at least," he said.

"Alright, Kurama, I still need to know what you did," I said.

"It matters not at the moment. Just keep in mind that I'm sorry, and that my two accomplices will indeed put up a fight," he said.

"Su – Kurama, just tell me what trouble you're in. I can help you," I said.

"Tell your new partner to be careful. He won't be able to handle them, and I suspect Spirit World will send you to find me," he said. "I will reveal myself when the time is right."

"Kurama," I said, but the line had gone dead. I hung up the phone and stared at it.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I have to go to Spirit World," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I think my cousin's done something very wrong," I said. "And keep an eye out. I think you're about to get your first mission today. Rest up."

I grabbed my bag walked out of class. As soon as I was out the building, I made my way to Spirit World.

-------------

Koenma's office was in complete and utter disarray when I arrived. Everyone was in a panic. I knocked on his door.

"What is it? I'm very busy!" he shouted. I walked inside and closed the door. "Aha! Kairi! Just the girl I need."

"What's been taken?" I asked.

". . . So you know do you?" he asked.

I nodded. "What was it?"

"The Artifacts of Darkness," he said.

"The Forlorn Hope, the Orb of Baast, and the Shadow Sword?" I asked.

"Correct," he said.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"The Forlorn hope works in the light of the full moon, and grants the deepest desire of whoever's reflection is cast in it. The Orb of Baast can absorb the souls of humans, especially, children, and the Shadow Sword turns whatever it cuts into a demon," Koenma said.

"Combined they sound kind of dangerous," I said.

"Quite, and we've only got a week to get them back," he said.

"I hardly think anyone can cause that much damage in a week," I said.

"No, it's not the thieves, it's my dad. He comes back from vacation next," he said.

"Oh. . . King Yemma will be coming back will he? Well, I guess we'd both probably like to avoid getting put into his Yemma Lock. Hell, he'll probably put the whole world into a Yemma Lock," I said.

"I'm still waiting on information about the thieves but-."

"I have a lead," I said. "My cousin. . . He was one of the thieves. His name is Suichi, well, Kurama I guess is his demon name. He's been planning this for a while I can tell. He told me a while ago that he was up to something and he called me today to apologize for it and said he wouldn't be returning what he took until he used it. He had two accomplices he said."

"And do you know where to find him?" Koenma asked.

"I have a few ideas but, Kurama and I aren't that close, so your guess is as good as mine," I said.

"Well, then your job right now is to go find him. Considering your closeness to the case I'd prefer to have Yusuke handle this one on his own as much as possible," Koenma said.

"But, we barely know anything about these guys. Who knows what you'd be putting him up against? I haven't even had time to teach him about his Spirit Gun or to teach how to fight properly at all," I said.

"I'll have Botan keep an eye on Yusuke. You just go find Kurama," he said.

I nodded. Botan wouldn't let anything happen to Yusuke.


	11. Kurama's Proposal

Chapter 11

Kurama's Proposal

"And who are you here to see?" the receptionist asked.

"Shiori Minamino," I said.

"Your relationship to the patient?" she asked.

"Niece," I said.

The receptionist printed a badge and handed it to me. "Room 306."

I walked down the hallways to her room. I hardly visited Shiori, but Kurama was here everyday to see her. If I wanted to find him, this is where I needed to look.

I knocked on the door to her room and peered inside.

"Kairi, is that you?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"Hey, Shiori," I said.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I can't help but notice you look better than when I last saw you," I said.

"I feel a bit better as well," she said.

"That's good," I said.

"So, I heard Gohan's having a baby," she said.

"Yeah, I'm really excited for Gohan and Videl," I said.

"Yes, me too," Shiori said.

"So, has Suichi stopped by at all today?" I asked.

Shiori nodded. "He comes by every morning before school. Were you looking for him?"

"Kind of," I said

"He said he was going to be out with some friends after school. He brought them with him," Shiori explained.

"Did you know who they were?" I asked.

"No. I just remember, one boy was very tall, vey muscular, and the other was boy, not very tall, but with very tall hair, like Vegeta's," Shiori explained.

I didn't understand how this particular group of what was clearly demons didn't strike her as odd.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Kairi?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. My first two classes got cancelled so I had some free time. In fact I should be going soon so I'm not late," I said.

"Well you get going. And please stop by more often. I feel like I've been missing you grow up," she said.

"Of course, Shiori," I said.

-------------

"So, do you who Kurama's working with?" I asked. My search for Kurama had been moot. I hadn't been able to find him at all.

"Yes we do. The first is Hiei. No criminal record, no other dealings with Spirit. World. He's very mysterious. We don't know much about him at all," Koenma said.

"That's brilliant," I said.

"And the second is someone you'll know doubt have heard of, Gouki," Koenma said.

"Him? I've already put him away like seven times haven't I?" I asked.

"Yes, and he's killed about 10 of his previous pursuers after you," Koenma said.

"Yeah, and he's Kyuukonki. He always gives me a hard time. I don't understand why I haven't killed him already," I said.

"Well, I've sent Yusuke to find them. I've tracked their location to somewhere in uptown. There's a large amount of children losing their souls in that area," Koenma said.

"You sent Yusuke to fight Kurama, a Kyuukonki, and some guy I don't even know about all by himself?" I asked.

"Botan's on her way there," Koenma said.

"Ugh! Botan's not going to be able to do anything! He's gonna get killed! They're both gonna die!" I said.

I abandoned Spirit World as quickly as I could and made my way to uptown. It was raining when I got there.

"This is useless. I don't know where they are," I said. There was only one thing to do. I'd have to search out their energy.

I concentrated as hard as I could and felt in every direction for an unusually high level of energy. Then I found it. It wasn't too strong, it felt different enough to definitely be an apparition. I headed off after it.

I went through the shady area of uptown and made my way to a forest. As I walked I looked ahead and noticed an area of forest that wasn't being rained on, and then it slowly disappeared.

"That's pretty unusual," I said walking toward it. I walked for a little while and by the time I got there I found Botan with an unconscious Yusuke. "Of course. I bet Gouki did this."

"You'd be right. I managed to get here before he made the kill," Botan said. "What should we do?"

"Let's get him home," I said. "There's not much else we can do until he gets up."

----------------

"I gotta find Gouki. He eats children's souls," Yusuke said after he woke up. The he grabbed his head and fell back on the bed.

"You can barely sit up, let alone go fight Gouki again," Botan said. Botan placed her hands over Yusuke and began to heal him.

"Whoa. . . How are you doing that?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a simple Spirit World healing technique," Botan said.

A moment later Botan was done. Yusuke sat up and flexed his muscles.

"Wow. I feel great. _Now_ I gotta go beat Gouki," Yusuke said.

"We don't even know where Gouki is," I said.

"You make a valid point," Yusuke said. "We'll we've got to go find them."

"No way you two. Yusuke you need to rest and Kairi you need to see to it that he does," Botan said. Yusuke and I exchanged glances, and then continued to the front door. "You're not serious!"

"Listen, Yusuke won't fight anyone, just find out where they are," I said.

Botan groaned and followed us out the apartment.

We walked down the streets of the busy city, searching for Kurama. We looked high and low but we found no trace of Kurama.

"This is useless! We'll never find him," Botan said.

"On the contrary." We all turned around. There stood Kurama, green eyes gazing at us remorsefully, red hair blowing in the wind.

"Give back the forlorn hope or you'll pay," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, he's my cousin. You cannot kill him," I said.

"Oh, sorry. Look Kurama. Kairi is your cousin and so I want to avoid kicking your ass for her sake so just give it back and we'll all be cool," Yusuke said.

"I have no intention of keeping the Forlorn Hope from you. I just wanted it to help my mother. After I've helped her you can have it right back. I promise," Kurama said. Yusuke looked over at me.

"His mom?" he asked.

I nodded. "My aunt Shiori has been in the hospital since Kurama we were ten. She could die any day now they say. So apparently Kurama screwed over Hiei Gouki to help his mom."

"If you want to use that term," Kurama said.

"Yeah. But stealing is wrong. You know this and you will suffer the consequences of your actions," I said. Kurama nodded. "Okay. In two days, Yusuke will meet you at the hospital to get the Forlorn Hope. Deal?"

Kurama nodded again.

"And you can't do that why?" Yusuke asked.

"I have to find Hiei. And tomorrow you're getting rid of Gouki," I said. "After that all you'll be up to is having a chat with Kurama."

"Hiei is very clever, he's much faster than you, and his powers of manipulating the mind are almost as good as yours, Kairi. Be careful of him," Kurama said. I nodded.

"Now, get out of here before you cause anymore trouble," I said.

Kurama nodded and went on his way.

"My agenda for tomorrow: Skip school, beat up Gouki, and be home in time for Kayko to call and grill me about not being in school. Being a Spirit Detective doesn't seem as hard as I thought it did," Yusuke said. "And how do you plan on finding Hiei?"

I shrugged. "It's hard to find someone you don't know anything about."


	12. Hiei and Me

Chapter 12

"This is difficult," I said sitting down on a bench in uptown, on the phone with Yusuke. "I have no idea where to even _begin_ looking for Hiei."

"Well, he was in uptown before, it's safe to assume he'd be there again," Yusuke said.

"I don't know anything about this guy. I don't know what he's capable of, and I don't know how strong he is. All I know is that he's faster and just there's no way for me to get into his head if he's psychic like I am," I said. "Usually Spirit World can tell me exactly where to find someone. Hiei's like nothing I've encountered before."

"You sound a lot smarter when you're being a Spirit Detective," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, I don't have time for your humor right now," I said. "Listen, find Gouki, kick his ass and then go do something constructive like, homework."

"You really expect me to do homework?" Yusuke asked.

"I expect you to be more serious about this. Children are losing their souls and Hiei could make an army of demons with that sword of his," I said.

"Alright, alright," Yusuke said. "I'll be more serious, but I can't exactly find Gouki if I'm talking to you."

"Fine. Call me after you get Gouki out the picture. And I don't think I have to tell you that he needs to be out permanently. I don't want to have to find him again in a year," I said.

"No problem with my trusty Spirit Gun and the concentration ring from Botan," Yusuke said.

"Spirit Gun? So I assume you've learned about your new special powers, huh?" I asked.

"You bet I have. I can only use one Spirit Gun a day and yesterday I gave one to Mr. Iwamoto, but then I didn't have one for Gouki," Yusuke said.

"Darn that man for screwing you over again. No wonder Gouki almost killed you," I said.

I'll say," Yusuke replied.

"Just remember, when Gouki's in his Kyuukonki, form his skin is as tough as steel so you need to actually think when you're fighting him. Don't be an idiot," I said.

"Well, how've you managed to beat him all those time without killing him?" Yusuke asked.

"Brute force. I've knocked him unconscious. I may look little, but I can kick a lot of ass," I said. "Talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket. I looked around.

_If I were barely five feet tall and had amazing powers of the mind, where would I hide from a Spirit Detective?_ I asked myself.

**In plain sight, of course.**

That was unusual. I wasn't used to getting responses from the voices in my head unless I responded tot hem.

_Alright, Hiei, it seems you've managed to get into my head. I applaud you. Just tell me where you are so we can chat face to face. It's rude to invade people's privacy._

**Same place as yesterday**, he replied. **Come alone. Or else.**

As a Spirit Detective, I'd experienced my fair share of threats from my fair share of demons, but unlike most of the jokers I'd dealt with in the past there was something real and sincere in Hiei's voice.

Still, doing as instructed, I walked back to the clearing the forest where I'd seen him yesterday, and as promised. He was waiting.

"Hello, detective," he said.

"Hiei, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," I said. "Kurama told me about your special telepathic abilities. Were you disappointed you couldn't control me?"

"Only a bit, but then again from what I've heard you aren't any normal human so why should I expect them to work on you?" Hiei said.

"I'm getting the benefit of the doubt from someone like you? Color me flattered," I said. "So, tell me Hiei, Kurama's told us why he wants the Forlorn Hope, Gouki obviously wants the Orb of Baast to feed his insatiable appetite for souls, so now all I have to do is figure out why you want the sword? Is it the typical 'enslave the human race ploy so you can rule the world' that you guys love using so much?"

"How very keen of you, detective," Hiei said.

"And let me guess, with the level of the demons you create being so pathetic, it'll be easy to control them with your psychic abilities, right?" I asked.

"Honestly, I commend you on your intelligence. You're far more intelligent than most of the other idiots Spirit World spits out," Hiei said.

I laughed. "Oh, please, stop flattering me or I may start to like you, and that'll certainly put a damper on things when I'm smashing your face in."

"Smashing my face in won't be so easy, Detective, Son," he said.

"So my reputation precedes me then does," I said, preparing for battle.

"I've heard you may be a formidable opponent," he said, "but I haven't got time on my hands to deal with you."

"Excuse me?" I asked. No one had ever said they didn't have time to fight me. Such a thing was unheard of.

"You heard me. I've more important matters to deal with at the moment. I'll save you for later," he said.

"Okay, I liked you at first, but now you're just offending me. You've got more important things to do than to deal with Spirit World's number one-."

"Flunky," he said.

I gasped. "I am not a flunky. How dare you?"

"All you do is clean up Spirit World's mess time and time again. You're wasting your talents," he said.

"Wasting my talents? Please. I'm protecting the people I care about thank you very much and if it means I have to clean up behind Spirit World then so be it," I said.

"You can do better than those fools there. You're stronger, smarter, and clearly more able to get things done the way they need to be," Hiei said.

"So what are you saying? Kurama and Gouki are awol so you need a new BFF to help you enslave the world? No thanks. I'm rather fond of the human race to be perfectly honest with you," I said.

"If that's how you feel about it," he said walking away from me. "Just know this detective, in to days time if I don't have all three of the items, you and your partner are going to pay dearly."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough," he said. And with those last words, he vanished.

I stood glued to the spot. I couldn't believe I let him get away like that. I couldn't believe he tried to make me switch sides. I couldn't believe I was actually choosing to absorb his nonsensical ramblings.

Something had to be done. I didn't care how clever or witty this Hiei fellow was. I was taking him down. There was no way he was going to refuse a fight with me, try to get me to switch sides, and then threaten me. I was going to make sure he got his.

I suspected I wasn't going to be able to find Hiei unless he wanted to be found, so for the moment I was without anything to do. Yusuke was (hopefully) handling Gouki, and Kurama posed no threat at the moment. The day was still young. There was only one thing I could do to pass the time.

Go to school.

-----------------

Kayko's briefcase nailed me in the back of the head knocking me to the ground. I didn't understand how she could be angry that I actually came to school.

"Was that really necessary? I mean, who throws a briefcase?" I asked. Kayko helped me to my feet.

"Yes it was necessary. What is wrong with you coming to school late like that? And where's Yusuke?" She asked.

"You ask too many questions can't you just take what life throws at you. . . Like a brief case instance," I said.

"Kairi, where is Yusuke? He's not at home," Kayko said.

"He's usually not is he?" I asked. Kayko slapped me. "That hurt."

"Stop being stupid and I won't hurt you, now where is he?" Kayko asked.

"Around," I said. Kayko raised her hand. "Oww. Oww. Oww. Oww. Oww. Oww. Oww. Oww. Oww."

"Kairi. . . I didn't hit you," she said.

"Oh. . . Well that was embarrassing," I said.

"Kairi, where is he?" she asked again.

"I don't know where Yusuke is. I usually do, but this time, I don't. We met before school, we went our separate ways, haven't seen him since." Kayko eyed me suspiciously.

"If you're lying to me-"

"Kayko I hurt even when you threaten to hit as you saw. . ." I said. Kayko laughed. "I'm being honest."

Kayko nodded. "Alright then. Come on, go to class."

"I don't wanna," I said.

Kayko dragged me inside and I was forced through a long day of school. At the end of it all, I was left with Trunks. Goten and Kayko, the studious little students that they were, were both on student council.

"So, how's our latest mission going?" Trunks asked.

I sighed. "Not very well. It's weird having to go against my own family, especially learning that my cousin is a demon. I'm confident that our Kyuukonki problem has been successfully dealt with thanks to Yusuke, but this other guy. . . I don't know what to do about him."

"Tell me about it," Trunks said.

"He knows how to play head games. That's for sure. I've never seen someone like him before. Not to mention his psychic abilities are superb. I don't understand where they come from," I said.

"No one gets where yours come from either, Kairi," he said.

"Yeah, but, there's something unnatural about Hiei's. It's like. . . Like he created his powers somehow," I said.

Trunks shrugged. "It must be rough being a Spirit Detective."

"Not usually. This time everything is just complicated. I think I'd be less worried if I weren't concerned for Yusuke and Kurama's well being," I said.

"Kurama?" Trunks asked.

"Suichi's real name," I said. "I guess protecting the earth only gets harder as you get older, the emotional aspect of it anyway."

"Hey, just think that nothing you do will ever compare to the mental or physical anguish that Majin Buu put everyone through," Trunks said.

I shuttered. "We almost didn't win that one. . ."

"We wouldn't have if not for you," Trunks said.

I shook my head. "It was my dad, and your dad for that matter. I was just-."

"Completely amazing," Trunks said. "You're a lot better fighter than any of us, and you're a lot stronger too."

"Yeah, well there's no chance of me ever revealing that power within without me being able to control so don't get your hopes up," I said.

"It's probably incredible when you go super," he said.

"Well I never have and I never will. End of story," I said.

"You're not the slightest bit curious about what it feels like to be a Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked.

"Of course I am, but I'm not willing to risk my own safety or anyone else's to get a good look see at it. Besides, I don't have any reason to. Unless something more powerful than Majin Buu comes trouncing along then my base power level is more than enough for me to handle anything that Spirit World vomits up," I said. "And besides, I wouldn't even know how to get to my Super Saiyan powers."

"You don't really know the first time," Trunks said. "Something just kind of triggers it and your powers just. . . Wake up."

"I'm sure it's a very exciting experience but, you know I'll never do it as long as I don't need to and as long as I can't control it," I said.

"Who knows. . . Someday, you might need to," Trunks said.

"And in the unlikely event that that day comes," I began, "I'll be prepared for it."


	13. The Prince of All Saiyans

Chapter 13

"Don't you have a home to go to or something?" Vegeta asked.

"But I need your wisdom as one of the greatest fighters in the universe. I can't stop an opponent like this all on my own. His powers of the mind baffle me," I said. "And you know my dad isn't any help when it comes to mind games and junk."

"This is true," Vegeta said, never passing up an opportunity to point out my father's short comings.

While Yusuke was out getting to know Kurama, I was consulting Vegeta on the issue of Hiei.

"You'd better make this fast, Kairi," he said.

"Great," I said. "This Hiei guy is really getting to me."

"He can read minds. Did you ever consider that?" he asked.

""No. He can't read my mind. He can get in there and say all kinds of things to me, but I'm too strong willed for him to mess with my head," I said. "I think what bothers me is that he can read me too well."

"Again, I say, he can read minds," Vegeta said, trying to impress his point upon me.

"No. Not like that. I mean, it's like. . . He gets me, you know?" I asked.

"No," he replied shaking his head.

I sighed. "I mean, he understands me and how I think and he can play off of it without even reading my mind. It's like. . . I don't know." I didn't even understand what I was talking about anymore.

"Kairi, he's just some crummy apparition who's trying to mess with you. Let it go," Vegeta said.

"But that's just it! I can't let it! I mean, he's totally and completely and undeniably one of the most interesting people I've ever met and it's made all the more stranger by the fact that he knows exactly how to play into me to let my guard down," I said.

"Because he wants to kill you," Vegeta said.

"That's the funniest thing about Hiei – I don't think he wants to kill me," I said.

Vegeta stared at me hard. "What?"

"He had the opportunity yesterday in the forest. I he'd been able to he'd have killed me right then and there and no one would've been the wiser, but he didn't. Instead he left because he had 'more important' things to do which is bullshit because he doesn't have the other two items and at the moment absolutely nothing else to do," I said.

"You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?" he asked.

"That being said," I said, ignoring Yusuke, "he wanted me to help him in is efforts to take over the world. He said I was smart, that I was capable, and he said that I deserved better than what Spirit World was making me do right now. He viewed me as a potential ally, so my guess is that he doesn't want to kill me because he views me as an equal. I think he actually respects me."

"You know what I think?" Vegeta asked.

"What?" I asked.

"That you're a Saiyan. You are superior to anyone and everyone else including this demon fellow you insist on griping about. So what he can read into you very easily, what you have to do is turn the tables. Catch him off guard and strike when he least expects it. And strike hard and fast – that's the way it should be done if you're a Saiyan," Vegeta said.

"Yeah, but, that sounds like I'm underestimating him and I'd rather not let my Saiyan pride get in the way of my ability to do my job," I said.

"A Saiyan's pride is all that he has!" Vegeta said.

". . . I'm a girl," I said, referring to his blatant ignorance of pronouns.

Vegeta leered at me. "You're cheeky like your father and that makes you very irritating. Use that to your advantage then?"

"So you want me to kill him with my wit?" I asked.

"And then you exert your dominance over him by striking him with your fist," Vegeta said.

"Have I given you enough advice?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess."

_Though I missed the part where I got actual advice._

"Please, go home," he said.

"You know, Vegeta, I don't understand why you're so put off by me. I mean, you liked me when I was little," I said.

"That as before I realized you contained enough energy within your body to blow up a planet when you were eight years old," Vegeta said.

"Well all those powers are dormant and until such a time as they aren't, you and my dad are the strongest people on the planet," I said.

"Don't be a suck up," he said. "Go home."

I waved goodbye and walked out the house. I started down the street and the front door opened again. I stopped and looked back to see Trunks walking out.

"Hello, Trunks," I said as he caught up to me.

"Hey, Kairi," he said. "What were you talking to Dad about?"

"The woes of being a Spirit Detective," I said. "He wasn't much help though. He's not willing to compromise on the whole Saiyan pride and thing and that everyone else is inferior to us. Makes him a hard man to communicate with."

"It's hard to live with him," he said. "Anything I can help you with?"

"No, but thanks," I said. "I'll just have to handle him tomorrow."

"I don't remember any demon ever giving you this much trouble before," Trunks said.

"None of the other ones could get in my head," I said. "This guy is different."

"That doesn't sound promising," Trunks said.

"I'll just have to see how he fights," I said. "Then we'll see how promising it is."

My phone rang I fished it out.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mission accomplished!" Yusuke cheered. "Your aunt's going to make a full recovery, Kurama gave back the Forlorn Hope and no one had to die."

"What do you mean no one had to die?" I asked.

"Well as it turns out, to get your wish, you had to give up your life. So Kurama was like 'save my mom' and I jumped in like 'take my life instead' so the mirror was like 'I won't take any life because you guys are such good people' and so it all worked out," Yusuke said.

"That was irresponsible," I said.

"Yes, but it all worked out fine," Yusuke said. "Any luck with Hiei?"

"No, but I expect he'll make himself known tomorrow," I said. "Now that we've got both the Orb and the mirror he's going to come find us."

"Then we've got to be ready," Yusuke said.

"Get some rest. I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said.

"Ugh! School?" he asked. "Why not the arcade?"

"Because I'm in charge," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow, rookie."

I hung up and turned back to Trunks.

"So, I'm guessing things went well with your cousin?" he asked. I nodded. "Looks like Urameshi can handle himself."

"Told you so," I said.


	14. Three Eyes

Chapter 14

"So, the punishment board has agreed to go easy on Kurama given the circumstances," Botan explained after school the next day.

"Well, that's good to know," I said. I knew after this, Kurama and I were going to be in contact again.

"Yeah, but now we still have to find, Hiei," Yusuke said.

I jumped down from the top of the shed where I was sitting on the roof of the school.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked opening the door. "Let us venture forth and capture the fiend!"

"Kairi, chill out," Yusuke said. "We're not in medieval times."

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs, running into Kayko.

"Oh, hey, is Yusuke up there?" she asked.

"You bet," I said continuing on my way to my locker. I stood in front of it and stared for a moment. "Now what was my combination. . .?"

"You're still here?" Someone said walking p behind. I turned to see Rei.

"Yes, I am. And so are you," I said. "Glad we sorted all that out."

I turned back to my locker.

_Maybe it started. . . 7?_

Rei started to go off on a rant about how she was irritated that I wasn't paying attention her. I continued to try to figure out how to open my locker.

Finally I shrugged. I punched the locker and it bounced open.

I started to toss my belongings into it.

"Are you listening to me?" Rei asked.

"No," I replied closing my locker. "Did you need something? Or just my attention?"

Rei went to say something but she was interrupted by Kayko storming past her, visibly irritated.

_Wonder what Urameshi did to piss her off this time._

"Look, Rei, I'd love to stay here and chat with you but, honestly that was a lie and I've definitely got better things to do," I said.

**Indeed you do, detective.**

I started to walk away from Rei.

_Hiei. . .?_

**The one and only.**

_We've got to stop meeting like this, Hiei. I enjoy surprises, but yours are border line rude._

**Pardon my manners then. We should meet face to face, and this time you'll bring your little assistant and the other two artifacts.**

_Now, Hiei, why on earth would I do that?_

**Because, you wouldn't want something to happen to your precious, Kayko now would you?**

I froze. Kayko? I'd just seen her a moment ago. He had to be bluffing.

_What the hell are you talking about?_

**I just happened to run into Kayko on her way home from school, in quite the upset state over Urameshi. At that point I just so happened to. . . Take her.**

I groaned.

_If you hurt her-._

**No harm will come to her if you bring me the artifacts, Detective.**

Shit – and I had no other choice but to trust him.

_Where are you?_

**I'm sure you can sort that out on your own, and you'd better hurry. Poor Kayko doesn't have much time.**

I ran upstairs to find Yusuke and Botan. I searched the roof and all the classrooms but they were nowhere to be seen.

I ran outside to see if I could find them on the grounds, but still nothing.

Finally I happened a glance at the third floor window and saw there, Yusuke and Botan in Mr. Takanaka's office.

I flew up to third floor, being as inconspicuous as possible and looked inside. Botan glanced over at the window and saw me. I motioned her outside. She tapped Yusuke and he glanced over to the window. His eye's widened.

"You can fly!?!" he shouted.

I ducked down from the window as Takanaka looked over. I waited a moment and looked back up. I motioned him outside.

Not too long after he was outside.

"When did you learn to fly?" he asked.

"When I was eight," I said. "But that's not important. Hiei has Kayko and unless we find him soon and give him the artifacts, he's going to do something to her."

I could see the rage in Yusuke's eyes. He didn't care about anyone else as much as he cared about Kayko and by even threatening to hurt her, he was pissed.

He looked at his demon compass.

"Let's go get that son a bitch," he said.

As unprepared as I knew Yusuke was and as little as we both knew about Hiei, I knew this was one fight I should've handled, but I knew at the end of the day, Yusuke wasn't about to let me fight Hiei. He had to get Hiei himself for hurting Kayko.

We ran all the way to shady side of town that was nothing but abandoned buildings and warehouses. And inside one, we found Kayko.

We dashed over to her.

"He got her," I said looking at her forehead. There was an eye opening up on it. "He got her with the sword."

"How very perceptive, of you," Hiei said coming out of the shadows. On his forehead, where he usually wore a white head band, was a third eye.

"Well then. . ." I said. "What is that?"

"This is the jagan eye. It's what gives me telepathic abilities. Usually I can control any human who crosses my path with it, but it seems you're not Koenma's usual brand of flunkies," Hiei said.

"Change her back now!" Yusuke said.

"Do you have the items?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke tossed Hiei the items and he sat them aside.

"Good, very good," Hiei said. He held up the sword. "In the hilt of this sword is the antidote used reverse the effects of the sword. If you want it, come and get it. But be quick, once that eye on her forehead opens all the way up, there'll be no bringing her back."

I quickly turned to Kayko and started feeding her my energy so the eye would start to close.

"Yusuke, kick his ass, I'm not going to be able to do this for long," I said.

He nodded. "Not a problem."

Of course this was a problem, because as soon as Yusuke went after Hiei, he disappeared.

"Shit," I said.

"Where'd he go?" Yusuke asked.

"He's fast," Botan said.

"He's really fast," I said. "Be careful Yusuke. Try to sense his Spirit Energy so you can keep up with him."

Yusuke nodded and stood still for a moment, and then he ducked. Hiei had come in right over his head.

Finally, Yusuke was proving he wasn't a worthless idiot. He was a fighter, and from the looks of it, a damn good one.

"Hmm, you're better than I expected," Hiei said.

"Yeah, I'm special that way," Yusuke replied. He went at Hiei again, this time landing a solid punch on him, sending Hiei flying into some wooden crates. "Ha, game, set, match."

"You idiot! He's not down just yet!" Botan said.

"What are you talking about? I definitely just knocked him out," Yusuke said.

"Hiei isn't some punk of the street that you beat up everyday. He's an apparition. It'll take a lot more than a stupid punch to take him out," I said.

"I appreciate your confidence in me, Detective," Hiei said coming out from the rubble of the crate. "However, I give credit where credit is due. I didn't see that coming."

"Well there's plenty more where that came from," Yusuke said.

"I have a surprise of my own for you," Hiei said tossing his cloak aside. "Now it's time for you to see the real power of the jagan!"

Hiei's spirit energy began to rise, his skin changed from its fair tone to a sickly sea green color and many eyes started opening up.

The eye on Kayko's forehead started to open more as well. I used more of my energy to keep it at bay.

"Yusuke, his spirit energy controls Kayko's eye. Hurry, I'm not going to be able to do this much longer," I said.

Yusuke stopped paying attention to glance over to Kayko – a mistake. Hiei took the opportunity to knock Yusuke to the ground.

Hiei pulled out his sword as Yusuke rose to his feet, completely cornered.

"It's been fun," Hiei said.

Just then someone ran inside speedily – all I saw was a flash of red hair.

"This is the end!" Hiei shouted and shot his sword forward skewering my best friend.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. I looked up to see that Hiei's sword had pierced Kurama and not Hiei.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked.

Kurama didn't answer, only dipped his fingers in his own blood and splashed it in Hiei's jagan eye. Hiei started panicking and having a freak out.

"Without that eye on his forehead, the other's are useless," Kurama said to Yusuke.

"Don't count me out just yet, Kurama," Hiei said. "I may not be able to use my jagan, but I don't need it to defeat you!"

Hiei charged up for a punch that was certain to smite my best friend, and given his speed there was no way Yusuke could dodge, but then Yusuke did something unexpected. He charged up for his one and only spirit gun of the day.

"That idiot! He's gonna miss! Hiei's too fast!" I said.

And as expected the blast shot past Hiei, barely grazing him. Hiei stopped in his tracks. Yusuke was out of energy.

"Ha! You m missed! Did you really think your attack could hit me?" Hiei asked.

"No, wasn't counting on it," Yusuke said with a grin.

That's when we saw it, the blast was coming back, it had reflected off the Forlorn Hope which Hiei had sat down.

WHAM! It hit Hiei in the back, knocking him to the ground, earning Yusuke his first victory as Spirit Detective.

"If I were you, I'd call my plastic surgeon and get that eye of yours removed. I think it's defective," Yusuke said.

"You'll pay for this. . . Detective," Hiei said. His skin return to normal, his eyes vanished and he became unconscious.

Yusuke tossed me the sword and I removed the hilt. Indeed there was an antidote inside, which I didn't hesitate to give to Kayko.

"Damn, I'm awesome," Yusuke said.

"I hate to agree but you're right," Botan said.

"When did you figure out the Spirit Gun would reflect off the mirror?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah. I've been using it for ages and I didn't know that," I said.

"Well. . . About two minutes ago," Yusuke said.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I basically was just thinking light bounces off mirrors so it should be the same basic principal right? It was a lucky guess," Yusuke asked.

"You risked Kayko's life on a guess!?!" Botan asked.

"Well, in his defense it was an educated guess," I pointed out, no matter how stupid it was.

"This whole time you had us thinking you were a brilliant strategist, when really you're just a lucky fool," Kurama said.

Yusuke frowned at Kurama, but let the crack go.

"Well, you guys, my best friend is half alien, her cousin is a demon, I was dead just last week, I saw a man eat children's souls, I saw a guy with green sky, and my girlfriend had an extra eye on it," Yusuke said. "I have officially seen everything."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," Yusuke said.

"Ever seen a man eat his own head?" I asked.

". . . No," Yusuke said.

"Then you haven't seen everything," I said with a wink.

"You've seen that?" Yusuke asked. "I mean, that's not even possible I think. . . I mean, I'm no doctor but. . ."

I laughed and put my arm around Yusuke.

"Yusuke, in this line of work, every day you're going to think you've seen everything, until you see something new and realize, that you haven't," I said.


	15. The Yemma Lock

Chapter 15

"Half the work I do is guess work," I said. "I never actually have gone into a mission knowing what I'm doing or what to expect."

"But you've been a detective for seven years!" Botan shouted. "How do you not know what to expect?"

I shrugged. "I'm kind of absent minded, Botan, if you hadn't noticed."

"So you're saying it's a good thing I don't know what I'm doing?" Yusuke asked.

"NO! IT'S -."

I cupped my hand over Botan's mouth.

"Quiet, Botan, the detectives are speaking," I said.

It'd been nearly two weeks since we'd had our run with Hiei and Botan had appeared today to give us our latest mission, of course this was all delayed when Yusuke asked me how to know what to do in the mission.

"You should really learn to follow the rules," Botan said, swatting me away.

"Well, Botan, if we had actually thought while we were facing Hiei, we'd be Hiei's mind slaves," Yusuke said.

"Actually, I'm sure Kairi would've finished him easily after he was done with you," Botan said.

"Whatever! My plan still worked," Yusuke said.

"So, when's our next mission?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Botan asked.

I shook my head. "That won't work."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because, I'm helping very old great aunt tomorrow. I'm sure you remember Genkai. Her and Koenma are like BFF's," I said.

"Oh, but Kairi, that's just it!" Botan said. "Tomorrow is Genkai's tournament and she'll be choosing an apprentice."

"Duh, I know. I'm supposed to help her weed out the losers," I said.

"If she's your aunt why don't you just be her apprentice?" Yusuke asked.

"I already know as much of that technique as I'd like to, besides, I wouldn't endure Genkai's training again even if you paid me," I said.

". . . That's why you'll be entering Yusuke," Botan said. "You'll be entering her tournament, and Yusuke it is imperative that you win otherwise Genkai will be in great danger."

"Danger? Genkai?" I asked. "Why?"

"There's news of a demon called Rando entering the tournament. He's taken the techniques and lives of 99 psychics so far, and he plans to make Genkai 100," Botan said.

I sighed. "Great."

"I'm sure this is hard for you, Kairi," Botan said.

"Not really. It'll only be hard if Yusuke let's me down," I said. "Otherwise I'll just get to kick back and watch Yusuke kick some ass."

"DO you plan on doing any work?" Yusuke asked.

"Hmm. . . Consider this part of your training. When I'm done training you, then I'll do some work," I said.

"Kairi, your dad is like one of the greatest martial artists in the world and your mom is the Ox King's daughter. We read about them in history class," Yusuke said. "I know you're a good fighter. So how about instead of just making me fight how about teaching me?"

". . . Later," I said.

"Well it looks like that's the best I'm gonna get out of you," he said. I nodded. "Didn't you have somewhere to be today?"

"Yeah," I said sitting back against the wall. "But I'm not going."

"Kairi, you have to go," Botan said. "King Yemma will be very upset if you don't."

"He's always upset. That man will put you n his patented Yemma-Lock for any old thing," I said.

"But Kairi you should know-."

"All he wants me to do is speak about the mission and Hiei so they can decide that little runt's punishment," I said.

"Kairi-."

"Kind Yemma is in fact a king and more than capable of handling some one who is 12 times smaller than him," I said.

"Kairi – Supreme Kai will be there," Botan said.

My insides turned sour. "Supreme Kai? Kibitoshin?"

"Who's that?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, let me explain it to. When it comes to controlling and protecting the universe there's a totem pole of power," I said.

"And as detective's we're at the top right?" Yusuke asked.

"No. We're at the bottom. Just above humans and demons and all the other civilians of the universe. In the grand scheme of things, we're just flunkies," I said.

"Oh. . ." Yusuke said hanging his head down.

"Above us we have Koenma, and then King Yemma," I said.

"Well that's it right?" Yusuke asked.

"Wrong. Above King Yemma you have the most supreme supernatural beings in the entire anything, the Kais. There's a Kai for every sector of the universe – north, south, east and west. We're controlled by North Kai, who is also King Kai. You follow so far?" I asked.

"I think so. So it goes us, Koenma, King Yemma, and then these Kais, and the top honcho Kai is King Kai?" Yusuke asked.

"Almost. King Kai ranks above them but above King Kai is Grand Kai. He is the ruler of the four skies. He over sees everything," I said. "He's allegedly the greatest fighter in the universe but he hasn't trained in centuries."

"So he's the head honcho?" Yusuke asked.

"No, there's one more," I said. "Supreme Kai. My least favorite. Kibitoshin is ruler of all life in the universe as we know it. And, boy what an asshole."

"Kairi, you shouldn't talk about the ruler of the universe that way," Botan said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Botan. It's just like Kairi to hate the ruler of everything," Yusuke said.

"So why's he showing up? I thought he was supposed to be off somewhere ruling the universe," I said.

"Well after such a serious breech in Spirit World security he wanted to see why the spirit detectives-."

"Let me guess. He wanted to see why it took us so long to take him down, right?" I asked. Botan nodded. "I hate that guy."

"Kairi, I wouldn't talk that way about him. What he teleports you there for bad mouthing him?" Botan asked.

"Please," I scoffed. "Kibitoshin doesn't have the balls."

I blinked and that quickly I was in Spirit World facing both Kibitoshin and King Yemma.

". . . Fuck my life," I said.

"Indeed," Kibitoshin said. "How've you been?"

"I was better before I got here," I said. "Can we make this quick. I have to get ready for my next mission tomorrow."

"We won't be long," King Yemma boomed. "And if you back talk Supreme Kai again you're gonna face the wrath of my-."

"Yemma Lock. Got it," I said.

I'd never seen someone so desperate to put another being into a choke hold before.

"Bring in the prisoner," King Yemma said. A few ogre's walked in, holding Hiei. I suspected Hiei was just being compliant – he could've easily taken those ogres.

"Detective Kairi. We meet again," he said.

"Indeed," I said.

"So, Kairi, being that Hiei's intentions were so extreme we suspected you might have some input before he faces the punishment board," King Yemma said. "What happened when you encountered Hiei?"

"Well the first time I met him in person he turned out to be a fairly intelligent and, oddly enough, a very well mannered person," I said. "Not at all like a criminal."

"Really?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Yes, however the lengths this guys is willing to go to are just amazing. I've never seen a more determined person. And as a fighter he's actually quite skilled," I said. "He wouldn't be a bad person if, you know, he didn't try to enslave humanity."

"And what do you suggest be done with him?" King Yemma asked.

I turned and looked back at Hiei. I'd be lucky if I ever met another person like Hiei. Sure he was an asshole, sure he kidnapped my best friend, and sure he did try to kill Yusuke, but Hiei didn't seem genuinely evil. He seemed like he was genuine about everything – except being evil.

". . . Put him in your Yemma Lock and give him the minimum," I said.

"The minimum?" Kibitoshin asked.

"I've got a good feeling about this one. He won't give us any more problems," I said. I turned around to him. "Will you, Hiei?"

Hiei scoffed. "I plan to take revenge on you, Kairi, and your partner."

"And that's our beef. Not earth's," I said.

Hiei paused and then he smirked. "So it is."

I turned back to King Yemma and Kibitoshin.

"Good, that's settled," I said. "Can I go now?"

Kibitoshin leered at me, but a moment later, I was back at school.


	16. Genkai

Chapter 16

"Look at them all, Kairi. A bunch of losers," Genkai said as she surveyed all of her possible apprentices.

"Don't think of your apprentice as a loser. Think of them as a diamond in the rough," I said.

Genkai scoffed. "Diamond in the rough my ass. Are you sure you or Goten don't want to be my apprentice?"

"Positive," I said. "Besides your future apprentice is right out there, waiting for you to bring out their awesomeness."

"This had better not end up being a waste of my time," Genkai said.

I looked through the crowd until my eyes found Yusuke. Surprisingly, he was yelling at Kuwabara.

_What's Kuwabara doing here?_

"Excuse me, Genkai," I said. I walked outside into the open and over to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Kairi! What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Genkai's my aunt. I'm helping her today," I said. "What are you doing here? You want to be her apprentice?"

"I came because I've been seeing loads of spirits and junk recently. I came because I though Master Genkai might be able to help them quiet down a bit," Kuwabara said.

Genkai wasn't going to be able to control his spiritual awareness. He'd have to fix that problem all on his own.

"Well, looks like you're in the running to be her apprentice now," I said.

Yusuke nudged me. "Any sign of Rando?"

I shook my head. "I don't feel any unusual Spirit Energy. Any one of these guys could be Rando."

"Looks like we're in some really deep sh-."

"Shush. It's Genkai," Kuwabara said.

Genkai walked out of her dojo. She was old, in her late sixties, graying hair that was once pink, she was barely four feet tall and her face was careworn.

"Listen up you maggots! You all came here to be the next in line to become the true master of the Reiohda, but lucky for me only one of you dimwits can become my apprentice," she began.

"Reiohda?" Yusuke asked.

"The Spirit Wave technique. That's what you're here to keep Rando from learning," I said.

"Your first test will be the drawing of lots," she said.

"Drawing lots?" Yusuke asked.

I knew this trick. Each lot that she was giving out had a piece of paper inside. If the paper was red you were in, if not you were out, of course, the trick was that your Spirit Energy had to be able to turn the paper red.

Everyone lined up to get their lots. I waked back up to Genkai.

"Clever," I told her as each person came to draw.

"I suspected you'd be keen to my trick, let's just see if thee dimwits can grasp what's going on," Genkai said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up to the barrel and pulled out their lots.

"So you're just selectively dismissing us then?" Yusuke said.

"You'll see, Urameshi. Just go with it," I said.

"So you know this idiot?" Genkai asked.

"Hey, you old hag! I'm not an idiot!" Yusuke said.

". . . This idiot is my friend Yusuke Urameshi, and this Kazuma Kuwabara," I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kuwabara said before walking away with Yusuke.

"So, that's Koenma's new boy?" Genkai asked. I nodded. "Didn't know you worked with a partner."

"I guess I do now," I said. "Keep an eye on Yusuke. . . He's not quite the idiot you think he is."

After everyone pulled their lots Genkai announced for them to open them.

There were groans of disappointment as many received white papers.

Just then two juggernauts walked up to the dojo, pissed about their white papers

"How can we have white papers? We are the two best fighters in our village!" one of them asked.

"You turned the papers red yourselves. If you were incapable of doing so then you're shit out of luck," Genkai said.

The second one lunged at Genkai to strike her down, but that's when she decided to give a little demonstration of her powers.

The two lifted into the air and were hurled backwards through the crowd and off the property.

"I really must be getting old. A few yeas ago I could've destroyed them if I even blinked at them wrong," she said.

"Then you'd better get a move on. You're not getting any younger," I said.

"Yeah, but you can take the next bunch that decides to back talk me," she said. I smiled.

Oh, Genkai, what a wonderful persons she was.

"Alright, those of you with red papers follow me. The rest of you, get lost," Genkai exclaimed.

We walked inside to Genaki's gaming room.

"Whoa, Grandma's got some serious games going on here," Yusuke said acknowledging all of her video games.

"This is the next part of your test. The janken game will test your spiritual awareness, the punching game will test your spiritual power, and the karaoke game will test your spirit's ability to adapt," Genkai said. "Play only those games. The rest are for me."

Everyone scattered to the wind, I decided to stalk Kuwabara and Yusuke for a while. Of course those knuckle heads found the punching game first.

Kuwabara went first.

"Booyah! 200! Beat that, Urameshi," Kuwabara said.

"Gladly," Yusuke said taking the glove from him. He slipped it on and then wham.

An impressive 245.

"Very nice," I said.

"What about Kairi?" Yusuke said handing me the glove.

"Why do you care? I'm going to be her apprentice," I said.

"I care because I'm your partner and you're a lazy bum," Yusuke said.

I slipped on the glove. "Promise you won't be mad."

"Sure, sure," Yusuke said.

I stared at the machine. No point in masking my power.

I pulled back and punched it.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the crowd that had gathered stared in awe, mouths agape at my score.

". . . 650?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. . ." I said. "When your spiritual power is measured at 650, you can question how much work I do."

". . . Yes, ma'am," Yusuke said.

I walked over to Genkai and smiled at her.

"Show off," she said.

"I don't consider it showing off. I consider it motivating," I said.

"How so?" Genkai asked.

"Well, once word gets around that a girl who's not even competing in this contest scored 650 people are going to put a lot of effort into showing her up," I said.

"No one here is going to be able to accomplish that. With training, maybe, but half the people here aren't as powerful as you and the rest of your Saiyan family," Genkai said.

"Yeah. And we're powerful enough without knowing the Reiohda," I said.

Genkai smirked. "Your father may be an idiot but at least he raised you right."

"Meaning what?" I asked.

"A person with your kind of skills most always wants more, and you don't," Genkai said.

"That's because I'm awesome just the way I am," I said.


	17. The Exception

Chapter 17

"Now, that you maggots have completed the easy portion of your trials, it's time get tough. What you see before you is the Dark Forest. It's filled with all kinds of creatures and other unpleasant things. You have one hour to reach the other side. If you're smart you'll use your spiritual awareness to navigate the easiest way through. Good luck," Genkai said.

And with that, she was off.

"So, she's just leaving us?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep. She's not gonna hold your hand walk you through it is she?" I asked. "See you on the other side."

I started my run through the forest, and half way through I jumped into the air and took off flying.

It felt good to be in the air like this. Being in the city so much I wasn't able to fly around often, and not caring who was watching just made it all the better.

I landed at the giant oak tree on the other side of the forest where everyone would meet when they'd gotten through the forest (if they did).

As soon as I landed Genkai emerged from the forest.

"Show off," she said.

"Just like my dad," I said.

"So, you going to tell me why Koenma sent you?" she asked.

"Now, what would make you think he sent me?" I asked.

"Why else would you bring your new partner who seems like he'd rather be playing video games than be here," Genkai said.

"That's a fair assumption," I said. "But, no, I'm not telling you. I'd like to handle this as quietly as possible and without much mess."

Genkai scoffed. "When has that ever happened?"

"Never," I said. "But I can try every time I get a new mission."

I collapsed down in front of the tree and stared up at the sky.

"What are you planning to do for an hour?" she asked.

"Sleep. Wake me when the first arrives," I said.

I closed and drifted off, but it wasn't long until Genkai was shaking me.

I opened one eye and looked up at her.

"The first one's coming," she said. I sat up and saw Kuwabara approaching the tree.

"Kuwabara's first? Color me surprised," I said getting to my feet.

"His spiritual awareness is extraordinary," Genkai said.

"I always knew that, I've just never seen it in action," I said.

Kuwabara reached us.

"Kairi! When did you get here?" he asked.

"Five minutes after you started," I said.

"Whoa! How?" he asked.

"I can fly. I guess I kind of cheated, but I'm not important. I'm not in the competition, you are, and you're the first one here," I said.

"Really?" he asked Genkai. She nodded. "Cool. Do I get some special prize?"

"You get a high five," I said holding my hand up. He slapped it.

After him, a man with a swastika on his forehead and a straggly green haired man showed up.

"We're not first," the swastika man said.

"Damn it. We let ourselves have too much fun in there," the other said.

One by one, four other's showed up. But then time was up.

Yusuke still had not emerged from the forest.

"Well, let's go," Genkai said.

"Whoa, wait a second, there should be another guy coming," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Time is up, and I'm not making any exceptions," Genkai said.

"Well then can I take his place?" I asked. I wasn't about to let _Kuwabara_ try to fight this demon.

"I would welcome that actually, Kairi," Genkai said.

I was going to beat Yusuke's ass so hard when I saw him again.

And speak of the devil, he came running up to the forest.

"You loser," I said smacking him upside his head.

"What? I'm here," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, but time's up," Kuwabara said. "You've been disqualified."

"Oh no! Really? Damn it. I'm now reminded of a fortune cookie that said 'the straight path is not always the best path'," Yusuke said.

"Wait, you took a straight path through the forest?" Genkai asked. "Then surely you'll have encountered a demon bat."

"Oh, you mean Baldock? Oh, yeah, he's the reason I was late. He was really fast," Yusuke said. He turned to me. "But not nearly as fast as Hiei."

Genkai nodded. "It seems in this case I will make an exception."

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and I cheered and fell into a group hug, of which the boy immediately broke away from.

"What're you hugging me for?" Yusuke asked.

"I wasn't hugging. I was trying to squeeze you to death," Kuwabara replied.

"I was hugging," I said. "Now I don't have to participate."

After we were all situated we walked our way to Genkai's dojo.

"Kairi, warn them while I prepare everything," she said going inside.

I turned to the group.

"Hmm. . . How would Genkai say this. . ." I thought. "Okay, you. . . You maggots! Play time is over. Now things get hardcore. From here on out there are no exceptions and anything goes!"

"Very nice," Genkai said beckoning us inside.

"Especially considering I don't what's about to happen next," I said.

"Before we go any further, let's all introduce ourselves," Genkai said.

"Hello, I'm Kuroda, a contract killer," a tall, thin man said.

"I am Kazemaru. A ninja formerly working for the government and part of the secret service," said the swastika man.

"I am Musashi. I am forth degree black belt and I've spent most of my life as a demon slayer," said a tall man with an eye patch.

"You sure know how to attract the crazies," I whispered to Genkai.

"I am Kibano and I am a master of all forms of martial arts," said the green haired man.

I scoffed at this. He leered at me. I smiled sweetly. If I had a nickel for every time I'd heard someone say that.

"I'm Chinpoh. It's a pleasure to meet you all," said a small, round man.

"I'm Shorin. I'm looking forward to fighting all of you," said another small, boy about Hiei's size.

"I'm Kuwabara, the worst punk of Sariyaski junior high," Kuwabara introduced himself.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, the much, much worser punk of Sariyaski Junior high," Yusuke said.

"And who are you?" Kibano questioned me.

"I'm her niece," I said. "I'd tell you more, but I might blow your mind."

"Try me," he said.

"In that case, I'm Kairi-Goku Marie Kimiko McKenzie Son Junior. I've been Junior World Martial Arts Champion since I was eight and, before the 'world's greatest fighter' Hercule, my father reigned as World Martial Arts Champion for ages," I said.

"You're Goku Son's daughter!" Kazemaru realized. "You must've trained under him, and Master Roshi as well I bet."

"Among others," I said.

"I've heard you've trained with Hercule, former world Champion Tien Shinhan, the Evil King Piccolo, and you even climbed Korin's tower to train with him!" Kazemaru went on.

"Wow, I've never had a fangirl before," I said.

"Forget having a fangirl. Your parents actually named you all of that and then had the audacity to stick 'Junior' at the end like that Goku in your name actually made a difference?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke, you've met my Dad. Naturally when he had a daughter he got overzealous when naming me," I said.

". . . And so your whole first name is Kairi-Goku?" he asked.

"Not exactly. . . It's really. . . Goku. . . But I put that fancy Kairi dash Goku to make it more socially acceptable," I said.

"Dude. . . Your name is Goku. You've totally got a dude's name," Kuwabara said.

I leered at him. ". . . Ass."

"And all of this is why I would take her as my apprentice over any of you worthless losers any day," Genkai said.

The door of the dojo closed behind us. Genkai lit up a cigarette. Then eight arrows fell from the ceiling.

"Now, pick the arrow you think is prettiest," she said.

Everyone pulled an arrow and the matches were decided: First Kazemaru versus Kuroda, then Shorin versus Chinpoh, followed by Kuwabara versus Musashi, and finally Yusuke versus Kibano.

"This is going to be interesting," I said.


	18. Spirit Sword

Chapter 18

Genkai turned the lights off in the room.

"What's the issue with the lights, Grandma?" Yusuke asked.

"You'll be fighting in the dark," Genkai said. "I told you, play time's over."

"So we're fighting in the dark so we can hear and not see our opponents?" Yusuke asked.

"I think the point is to use your Spiritual Awareness to find your opponent," I said.

"Well what about those of us who aren't capable of using our spiritual awareness very well?" Yusuke asked.

"Pray," I said.

"Thanks for the moral support," he said.

"First, Kazemaru versus Kuroda," Genkai said.

"I just thought you should know," Kuroda said, "in my line of work I'm trained to go for the kill. I can't promise that he'll come out of this alive."

Genkai shook her head. "Anything goes."

"Perfect," Kuroda said.

The pair walked off into the darkness. It wasn't long before Kazemaru defeated Kuroda by shooting him with a blast of Spirit Energy from the palm of his hand.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Yusuke asked.

"We all did," I said.

"What did he do?" Yusuke asked. "It looked like a giant version of my Spirit Gun."

"Almost!" A familiar voice came from outside. Yusuke and I exchanged glances before going outside.

Standing there, blue hair and all was Botan.

"You didn't say bingo," Yusuke said.

"No, I didn't, because you weren't exactly right. Kuroda did fire his energy the same way that you fire a Spirit Gun, but he used the entire palm of his hand to fire it," Botan said.

"Oh. . . Well what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Checking on your progress. Any luck finding Rando yet?" she asked.

"No. Whoever he is has got a damn good disguise," I said.

"Kairi! Urameshi! What are you two doing out here?" Kuwabara asked. He saw Botan and gasped. "You're not cheating on Kayko with this pretty lady are you? Because if you were I would hurt you so bad. Well who is she?"

"Botan, Kuwabara. Kuwabara, Botan. She's the Grim Reaper," Yusuke said.

"She doesn't look evil," Kuwabara said.

"That's because she's not evil," I said.

Kuwabara walked up to her and stared her down. "Hello, my darling. I am Kuwabara."

"Oh. . . Hi," Botan said awkwardly.

"Chill out Casanova," I said pulling him away from Botan.

"So, should I disqualify the two of you right now?" Genka asked stepping outside.

We raced back inside and went back to watching the fights.

When we entered Shorin had just finished defeating Chinpoh and now Kuwabara had to fight Musashi.

"Good luck, Kuwabara," I said giving him a pat on the back.

Kuwabara gave me a thumbs up and walked out with Musashi.

"How do you think he'll do?" Yusuke asked.

"Fine. . . As long as Musashi isn't Rando," I said. "If it's not Rando he might even win."

"Your faith in Kuwabara leaves much to be desired," Botan said.

"Well so are Kuwabara's fighting skills," Yusuke said.

"Don't count him out just yet. He can win this if he uses his head," I said.

"I've seen Kuwabara use his head and it usually means some other guy, usually me, is smashing it into the pavement," Yusuke said.

"That's not very inspiring," Botan said.

"Well, that's Kuwabara for you," Yusuke said.

"Begin!" Genkai called out.

"Kuwabara should have an advantage. He's got the most incredible spiritual awareness I've ever seen," I said.

"Yeah, let's just hope that's enough for him to win," Yusuke said.

It wasn't long before it came apparent that it was in fact _not_ enough for him to win.

Musashi was able to mask his spirit energy making him undetectable, even to Kuwabara. Of course, this resulted in Kuwabra getting his ass kicked, but did that stop Kuwabara? Of course not.

Kuwabara scoffed. "So what if I can't see you. Your punches are weak. Their chump change compared to all the time Urameshi's pounded my face into the pavement."

"Yep, it's true. I have beat him up quite a few times," Yusuke said smugly.

"I'd hardly say that 157 is a few, Yusuke," I said.

"Do you know what this is?" Musashi asked.

"Uh, a big stick?" Kuwabara replied.

"Don't play the fool. It's a wooden sword, carved from an ancient tree and bathed in sacred water. I use it as a catalyst for my spirit energy which makes it is a perfect weapon for striking down evil and you," Musashi declared.

"Kairi, can you see in there?" Yusuke asked.

"Just a little bit, I'm not nearly as sensitive as Kuwabara," I said. "Musashi has a wooden sword, he's sending his spirit energy through it."

"And what does that mean for Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing good I imagine," I said.

Musashi swung his sword at Kuwabara and knocked him clear across the room with it.

Kuwabara, not one to be defeated so quickly, got back to his feet and charged Musashi. His sword swung down on Kuwabara and – SNAP – the stem broke off on Kuwabara's arm.

"No! What have you done?" Musashi shouted.

"Alright! Go, Kuwabara!" I cheered.

"Could you be any more like a cheerleader?" Yusuke asked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, matter. You won't survive my next attack," Musashi said. Sadly, he was right.

Kuwabara picked up the broken tip of the sword. I sighed.

"What? What's happening?" Yusuke asked.

"Kuwabara's got a stick. He's going to kick Musashi's butt with a stick," I said glumly.

Musashi ran at Kuwabara, prepared to make him meet his end. Kuwabara held the stick up in defense, but completely helpless to stop Musashi.

But then something curious happened, Kuwabara's energy changed.

". . . Strange," I said.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Kuwabara feels. . . Different," I said.

Then it happened, before Musashi could make his final blow, Kuwabara's energy shot through the broken part of the sword, forming the shape of a sword and snapping Musashi's weapon in two.

"Whoa! When did he learn to do that?" Yusuke asked.

"Just now I'm guessing," I said.

"But. . . But how?" Musashi asked.

Without hesitation, Kuwabara swung at Mushashi, effectively defeating him.

"Winner, Kuwabara," Genkai said.

"Uh. . . How do I shut it off?" Kuwabara asked.

"But how did he manage to do that?" Yusuke asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with Musashi's sword."

"You're exactly right, Kairi," Genkai said. "Because of Musashi's sword's special abilities, it was able to draw out Kuwabara's energy and in a moment where Kuwabara was faced with danger, his body instinctively used the sword to defend himself."

"Damn, even I can't do something like that," I replied as Kuwabara walked back to us. "You're more badass than people give you credit for, Kuwabara."

"Yeah, guess, I won't be so easy to beat now will I, Urameshi?" Kuwabara laughed.

"Yeah, still doesn't even compare with my spirit gun," Yusuke replied.

"Learn to give credit where credit is due, Yusuke. Don't be such a dick," I said.

"Whatever, we'll see when he kicks my ass," Yusuke said. "First though, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You dimwit!" Genkai shouted throwing her lit cigarette at Yusuke. He dodged it and let it fly into the darkness.

"Hey, what was that for?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't be so over confident, you dimwit!" Genkai said.

"Doesn't matter if I can back it up," Yusuke said.

I sighed as Yusuke and Kibano walked out to fight.

"I hope your friend gets his ass kicked," Genkai said.

"Well, I'll be honest with you, Genkai, I understand where you're coming from but, I can't really let that happen," I said.


	19. The Bad Influence

Chapter 19

"Kairi, what kinda feelings you getting off of this guy?" Kuwabara asked.

"What do you mean feeling? You're the sensitive one," I said.

"I don't know, it's just that you've always been able to tell the outcome of things before they happened," Kuwabara said.

"I'm a lucky guesser," I said.

"Oh, Kairi don't be modest. You're more than just a lucky guesser," Botan said. "The truth of the matter, Kuwabara is that Kairi here is a psychic too. She can use telepathy, telekinesis, and even precognition in some rare cases."

"Whoa, really?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah. I get a little bit freakier everyday don't I?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," he said. "But that being the case, who do you think is gonna win this fight?"

"It doesn't matter _what_ I think. Yusuke had _better_ win," I said.

"So if Urameshi didn't _have to_ win this fight you're saying Kibano would-."

"Wipe Yusuke's ass all over the floor," I said.

"I may not be able to see you, but I can certainly hear you just fine, Kairi!" Yusuke shouted to me.

"Shouldn't you be working on that spiritual awareness of yours instead of worrying so much about what the three of us are talking about," I said.

"Speaking of it, Kairi, how spiritually aware are you?" Kuwabara asked.

"I can see as well as the best of them, but nothing like you. I've never seen a normal human with awareness like yours," I said.

"What do you mean normal human? Are you saying you're not normal?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uh. . ." I paused. I wasn't exactly sure how to go about explaining to Kuwabara that my dad was, in fact, not human and that made me, in fact, not completely human.

"BEGIN!" Genkai called out.

I sighed. I was saved, for now but I knew sooner or later, Kuwabara would bring it up again.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Kuwabara asked.

I looked into the darkness to see Kibano was putting on some type of helmet.

"Safety first, I guess," Yusuke said. "But there's no need for it. I wasn't gonna mess up your face too bad."

"This is no ordinary helmet," Kibano said.

"Of course it's not. It never is," I said.

"This helmet allows me to take the energy put forth toward my senses of sight, smell, and hearing and use it to heighten my spiritual awareness," Kibano said.

"That's a nifty toy, but it's dirty, rotten, trickery too," I said.

"Anything goes," Genkai said.

"I knew you would say that," I said shaking my head. Genkai didn't care.

Needless to say, Yusuke, having essentially no spiritual awareness was at a disadvantage that allowed him to get his ass handed back to him.

Then out of nowhere Yusuke punched Kibano right in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

"Well would you look at that," Botan said.

_It's just a fluke,_ I thought to myself. He heard Kibano and when got close enough he went for the kill. He probably could've ended it with that punch but Kibano definitely realized what was going on before and braced himself so he would take less damage.

I wished I had taken the time to give Yusuke more actual training before sending him out into the field. All he'd learned from Koenma was the Spirit Gun and I'd taught him the skillful act of dodging.

At least if he became Genkai's apprentice he'd learn a thing or two and that would take a load off my mind.

"You almost got me there," Kibano said. "But I bet you used up all your energy on that punch didn't you? I can tell; it's getting harder to see you with my mask on."

Then I had a thought.

"Curious," I said. "As Yusuke looses energy, he becomes harder to see."

"Yes," Botan said. "Why is that curious?"

". . . Because, Yusuke still has a little 'trick' up his sleeve if you get my meaning Botan," I said. "And that being the case Kibano should be able to see that."

"True," she replied contemplatively.

_It means that Kibano is only seeing what he expects to see._

"Use your brain, Yusuke," I muttered to myself.

I may not have been very good at school but the one thing I did know was how people's brains worked in a fight and I knew Kibano had put himself at a major disadvantage. Unfortunately, Yusuke wasn't very bright at all and wasn't going to be smart enough to figure that.

"Why don't you just give up," Kibano said. "Here, I'll even open an ear plate so I can hear your actual voice."

"You're a fool if you think I'm quitting," Yusuke said.

Kibano closed his ear plate. "So be it." Kibano ran at Yusuke, ready to take him out, but then Yusuke raised his trusty, right index finger and pointed it at Kibano.

"Sucks to be you," Yusuke said. "Spirit Gun!"

Yusuke fired off his Spirit Gun. It hit Kibano right in the chest knocking him to the ground.

". . . But. . . But you. . . You didn't have any energy left," Kibano said. "Where did that come from?"

"For your information, I had plenty of energy left; at least I had enough left to kick your ass," Yusuke said.

"And now he's done," I said. It was a smart move on Yusuke's part to use the Spirit Gun to beat Kibano, but he still had to beat Rando and with his one Spirit Gun for the day all used up it looked like I was going to end up picking up his slack.

Yusuke walked back over to us, dragging himself.

"Tired?" I asked.

"I'm all used up," he said. "You can handle the rest of this on your own can't you?"

"Sure, but then you wouldn't learn anything and as your best friend and more experienced partner, I encourage learning," I said.

"Screw you," Yusuke said.

"But, Yusuke, how did you even see beat Kibano?" Botan asked.

"Well, when Kairi's chain smoking grandmother-."

"Aunt," I corrected him.

"Threw her cigarette at me it landed on the floor over there. While Kibano was taking his sweet time beating me, I picked it up and gingerly placed it in his belt buckle. So, I saw the light from the cigarette and aimed at that," Yusuke said.

"And everyone said that you couldn't be Spirit Detective because you weren't smart enough," I said.

"And who said that?" Yusuke asked.

"Trunks and Goten obviously," I said.

"Geez, do they really not like me that much?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, yeah," I said, "but you can't blame them. You're kind of a bad influence on me."

"_I'm _a bad influence on _you_? I'm sorry but who's cousin just broke into Spirit World and was helping a dwarf try to take over the world?" Yusuke asked.

"He had good intentions – he just went about it the wrong way," I said.

Genkai opened a set of door, letting light back into the room. I squinted as she did.

"Let's move on to the semi-finals," she said, lighting up another cigarette.

"You know, Grandma, that's pretty bad for you health," Yusuke remarked.

Genkai took a nice, long drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke back in Yusuke's face. "So is my foot in your ass, dimwit."

Genkai continued on walking. Yusuke frowned.

"I think she likes you," I said.

". . . I still think there are other people you spend time with that can influence you worse than I can. Kuwabara for example, I wouldn't want that ugly to rub off on you," Yusuke said.

"Shut up, Urameshi, before I pound your face in!" Kuwabara growled.

"I'd save that energy if I were you," Genkai said. "You'll need for it your fights."

We started up a steep hill.

"So, do you know where we're actually going, Kairi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nope. Genkai's property is so damn big. Usually I just in her little dojo. It's too much trouble to look around the entire thing," I said.

"Wow," Kuwabara said. "How often do you come up here?"

"Not so much anymore. I used to train a lot more when I was a kid, but I only come up here if I'm feeling rusty," I said. "Or if I'm asked of course."

"So, how is this old lady your great aunt anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"She's my grandfather's sister," I said. "My mother's aunt."

"And who's your grandfather?" Yusuke asked.

"The Ox King," I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean to tell me that whoever birthed the Ox King also birthed that speck of a woman?" Yusuke asked.

"And that Ox King had the genes to create the thin woman that is my mother? Yup," I said. "I don't question it. I'm just thankful that I'm not short and that every day I wake up I'm just as petite as I was the day before."

"I don't think I'd ever eat knowing that I could wake up looking like the Ox King – no offense or anything," Yusuke said.

We reached the top of the hill and came upon a bog like area.

Kuwabara shivered, his keen spiritual awareness kicking in. I could sense it too.

"What is this place? It's giving me the creeps," Kuwabara said.

"This is the sight of an ancient battle," Genkai said. "Many fought and were killed here. The energy they left behind makes this a prime area for our finals battles as it helps the fighters reenergize."

"Are you feeling more powered up, Yusuke?" Botan asked.

"I can feel it a little bit, but nope. There's no way I can pull off another Spirit Gun," he said.

"Alright, Kazemaru, Yusuke, you're up," Genkai said.

"Hey, you old hag, I just got out of a fight! Give me some time to heal," Yusuke complained.

"Stop your whining! You drew the lock! Now get to it," she said.

I leaned over to Yusuke. "Chances are that this Kazemaru guy is Rando, unless you think it'd be Shorin. Be careful. You're not going home in a body bag."

Yusuke nodded. "Don't worry. I've got this."

"You'd better," I said.


	20. Once A Lucky Fool, Always A Lucky Fool

Yusuke and Kazemaru stared each other down.

"Now's the time to say your prayers, Urameshi," Kazemaru said.

_I certainly am_, I think to myself.

"Same to you," Yusuke said.

"Idiot, this is no time to be smug. If he loses this fight, it's all up to you, Kuwabara," I said. "Which essentially means it's all up to me."

Yusuke and Kazemaru ran at each other and I prayed that Yusuke knew what he was doing.

When they reached each other Yusuke came out of nowhere with a fist to the face for Kazemaru. The energy behind that punch was just enough to take him out.

But we can never get that lucky.

Kazemaru moved out of the way just in time missing most of the blow, but still getting pretty messed up from the attack.

"Ugh! We're screwed," I said rubbing the bridge of my nose. I just knew that Yusuke had thrown all of his energy into that last punch and it showed on his face.

"That was close. You really could've beat me if I hadn't dodged that," Kazemaru said.

I wanted to go roundhouse kick that swastika and smug look right off Kazemaru's face, but I felt like that would just get Yusuke disqualified and cause more problems than I was willing to deal with. With the way things were going anyway, I was going to have to piss of Genkai and slay her apprentice.

If Yusuke didn't win Genkai's apprenticeship I was going to have to invest a lot of time and effort into giving him more time training than he'd actually received thus far. It never occurred to me that Yusuke's lack of battle experience (outside of the streets) was a horrible disadvantage and that not everyone is born of successful martial artists.

Kazemaru reached into his pocket and pulled a hand full of shuriken and then threw them at Yusuke.

"Fighting stars?" Yusuke asked as he successfully dodged them all. "I know I don't look like much but you gotta give me more credit than that."

Kazemaru laughed and suddenly the stars made a U-turn and then made a beeline for Yusuke.

"These aren't just any shuriken. They're special. They lock on to the spirit energy of my opponent and they don't stop moving until they've hit their target," Kazemaru said.

_Damn it! Why couldn't I get this guy to be my partner?_

Yusuke made a run for it, causing Kazemaru to let out a hearty laugh.

But, Yusuke cleverly ran towards a tree and the stars slammed into it.

My brain first commended Yusuke for his intelligence on avoiding being killed but then KABOOM! There was an explosion.

_Of course!_ I thought to myself. _Genkai planted dynamite trees all over this field to make it more challenging! It all makes sense!_

This was of course a ridiculous idea.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Kazemaru began. "The tips of the blades are laced with explosives so even if you outrun the blade, you won't outrun the blast."

I loathed it when demons were intelligent and clever and good in battle. These last two missions I'd come across demons who actually knew what they were doing.

I blamed Yusuke for this streak of bad luck.

Kazemaru pulled out more shuriken and tossed them at Yusuke.

Much to my chagrin, Yusuke was having a difficult time out running the weapons and the muddy, swampy ground didn't do much to help him out.

He would slip and fall and get hit by the stars explosion.

Soon enough he was to warn out to do much of anything anymore.

And then I saw Yusuke get a look on his face – a look I seldom saw – the look that showed he was thinking about something.

When Kazemaru threw out his next set of shuriken Yusuke started running towards us.

Clearly my best friend had thought up a plan to take out Kazemaru but thinking wasn't really his forte so naturally the direction he was running in concerned.

"Kuwabara, you have to do me a favor!" Yusuke shouted.

Now, yelling for Kuwabara, that concerned me even more.

"You cannot lose!" he shouted. "You have to make sure you win otherwise Kairi is going to kick both of our asses!"

This could mean only one thing – Yusuke was going to throw the fight (going out swinging, I assumed) and leave the rest of the tournament to Kuwabara.

For sure, if Kuwabara lost I was going to kick both of their asses.

Yusuke turned back around and headed straight toward Kazemaru.

"AH! What are you doing!?" he asked.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" Yusuke shouted.

And then something happened – just inches away from Kazemaru, Yusuke vanished.

Before Kazemaru could react he came in full contact with his blades – being stabbed and blown up all at once.

Kazemaru was down for the count. Now all that was left was to discover where my buddy had gone.

We walked the field looking around.

"Man, if Urameshi can disappear I'm gonna be so mad," Kuwabara said.

"Only the dead can turn invisible so I really doubt that's the case," Botan said.

I took a few steps and stumbled over something. I looked down to see what I'd stumbled over and saw an arm sticking out of the ground.

"Well, that's not supposed to be there," I deduced.

I reached down and grabbed the flailing arm and pulled. Sure enough, I pulled Yusuke from a hole in the ground.

Yusuke coughed up swamp water and pulled bits of moss from his hair.

"Man, Urameshi, that was a really dumb plan, jumping into a hole like that," Kuwabara said.

Yusuke coughed. "I didn't jump in a hole! I slipped!"

Genkai and I exchanged glances. I was suddenly reminded of something Kurama had said when he'd beat Hiei:

_"This whole time you had us thinking you were a brilliant strategist, when really you're just a lucky fool."_

That did just about sum Yusuke right up.

"Well you won," Botan said.

"But how?" Yusuke asked.

"Well your win was a complete and utter fluke obviously," Genkai said.

"You slipped into the ground so suddenly that shuriken switched targets to the next closest source of energy – Kazemaru," I said.

"Well, fluke or not, it's a good thing too," Yusuke said.

"Damn right it is," I said.

"But you do realize what this means," Botan said in a whisper. "That Shorin is Rando."

"Yeah. . . I guess of all the people on my list he was definitely. . . Not really on it at all," I said.

"Well, now Kuwabara's gotta fight him," Yusuke said.

I went over to Kuwabara.

"Hey, Kuwabara. I've got something to tell you," I said. "So, this Shorin kid might actually be this really old demon named Rando and if that's the case then you need to be careful because he will most likely try to kill you. He's dangerous."

Kuwabara scoffed. "He doesn't look so tough."

I groaned. I needed to teach these two a thing or two about underestimating their opponents – it was really starting to piss me off.

"Well neither do you, but you can pull a spirit sword out of your ass so be careful," I said. "Please?"

Kuwabara sighed. "Alright, but only because you asked so nicely."

Kuwabara walked off, ready to fight, but I still he wasn't going to take what I said completely seriously.


	21. Shrinky Dinks

_[A/N: So, I've been neglecting this fic to work my Harry Potter fic, but, alas, I longed to update this fic some more. BTW: I did originally write this fic when I was 12 so I'm updating and fixing it now so cut me some slack. Thanks my lovelies.]_

The way today was supposed to go was like this – Yusuke and I would get to Genkai's, he would beat Rando, and win the tournament. Yusuke would get some valuable experience, become Genkai's apprentice, and we'd both be home in time for dinner.

What I did not expect, however, would be all the psycho's coming out of the woodworks to participate, making it difficult to deduce who Rando was to start with, then there was the fact that apparently Rando turned out to be the sweetest most innocent person in the whole tournament, and now Kuwabara, who wasn't even supposed to be here to begin with, was about to face him.

I decided at that moment that brining my friends into this equation was the worst possible decision that Koenma could make.

"You ever consider the possibility that Kuwabara could be Rando?" Yusuke whispered to me. I scoffed.

I scoffed. "I'm sure Shorin could come up with a better ruse than Kuwabara. Trust me. A demon's like him who's been around for ages would definitely come up with a better disguise than that. He'd still be inconspicuous, a demon like that doesn't need to be flashy if he can kill you," I said.

Kuwabara and Shorin ran at each other and with one swift punch, Kuwabara sent him tumbling through the swamp, finally landing him in a puddle of mud on the ground.

Botan, Yusuke, and I exchanged glances.

". . . What just happened?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not sure but. . . I think. . . I think Kuwabara is beating Rando," Botan said.

"Well maybe it's not Shorin. Maybe it was some other guy and he already got eliminated," Yusuke said.

"I doubt that," I said. "But I don't know how else to explain it."

Shroin got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Oh, gee, sorry little man. I didn't know I could hit you like that," Kuwabara said apologetically.

"You needn't worry about me, sir," Shorin said calmly. "You'll just take more energy to defeat than I planned on using."

I'd been in the business of being Spirit Detective a really long time and I could spot a remark from a villain a mile away. And that remark from Shorin was particularly villain.

Demon's had a tendency to underestimate humans in battle, not that underestimating us wasn't justified. All the same, they all reacted with a cool sort of surprise when a human ended up being stronger than expected.

". . . I. . . I think it is him," I said.

"But you just said-!"

"Shut up, Yusuke. Pay attention. Doesn't Shorin seem a bit too friendly? Doesn't he seem a bit to confident for someone who's getting his ass handed to him by _Kuwabara_?" I asked. "He's definitely up to something."

Kuwabara and Shorin went at it with their fist exchanging punches, but at the end of every spar, Shorin always ended up on the ground.

"Is this the only fight I get?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. Let me try a few techniques first," Shorin said.

Then Shorin's energy did something very strange.

"What is it, Kairi?" Yusuke asked, noticing the confusion on my face.

"Shorin's doing something weird with his energy," I said.

"Weird like how?" Yusuke asked.

"He's changing it I mean," I said.

In his hands Shorin created a ball of fire.

"Circles of Inferno!" Then hurled them one after another at Kuwabara.

Luckily Kuwabara was able to dodge them all one after the other, afterward he checked his clothes for burns, he relaxed a bit.

"Alright then, if you wanna use your fireworks, I'll use mine," Kuwabara said. He took his piece of broken sword and summoned his spirit sword. I was surprised to see how good Kuwabara had become with his Spirit Energy in such a short time.

"This is crap. I wish I had that much control over my Spirit Energy," I said.

"Yeah. He's had his for a day, and you've been using it since when? Since you were eight? Gee, Kairi. Pathetic," Yusuke said.

"I don't see you doing any better, Rookie," I said.

Kuwabara took his Spirit Sword as Shorin threw another fireball at him. Kuwabara swung. The flaming ball of fire flew and knocked Shorin right in the stomach.

"Are you sure it's him, Kairi, because from where I stand Kuwabara can definitely beat this guy," Yusuke said.

I shook my head. Was Shorin letting Kuwabara win or was he really getting beat? From the stats that Genkai collected in the preliminaries, Kuwabara _did_ have Shorin outmatched but that didn't always mean you would win.

Hiei and Yusuke for example – that fight should've gone in a completely different direction, though I'm sure Kurama stepping in helped him.

But with the way things were going. . . I couldn't be sure anymore.

I glanced over to Genkai who looked a bit uneasy. Did she know something I didn't? I wouldn't be surprised. She knew I was here on Spirit World business. She always knew things I didn't.

"Kuwabara's gonna cream this guy. No doubt," Yusuke said.

This didn't feel right. It was too easy. Even though we'd had setback, after setback today this whole thing was too easy. Rando had been around for over a century. There was no way he was going to be defeated by a punk kid like Kuwabara so easily.

"This is the second time you've deflected my attack and used them to your advantage," Shorin said.

"Awe, stop trying to make it sound so technical. I'm just trying to kick your butt," Kuwabara said with a smile.

"Guess I'll have to try a different approach," Shorin said.

He placed his hand together in front of him and started to chant something.

"Uh. . . What's he doing?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, but I do know nothing good ever comes from chanting," I said.

"I thought I recognized that attack," Genkai said suddenly.

"You know this?" I asked.

"Two masters spent the last half of their lives perfecting the circles of inferno and this chant," Genkai said.

"So, what does it do?" Yusuke asked.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that the only people who could've taught that boy this attack have been dead for centuries," Genkai said.

I looked over to Yusuke.

"Told you so," I said.

That proved once and for all that Shorin was indeed Rando.

Shorin continued on with his chant, but Kuwabara had had enough.

"You're starting to freak me out," he said charging him with his sword.

"Reduction!" Shorin shouted.

Kuwabara shrank and disappeared out of sight.

I sighed. My job was never easy.

Shorin reached down and picked up Kuwabara in his hands.

"Don't worry, you're still human, just a very small one," Shorin said.

The look on his face was sadistic and crazy. This had to stop now.

"Kuwabara! Say you give up!" I pleaded. There was no way he was getting out of this.

"Oh, but that simply won't due. I must make use of this power first," Shorin said.

I could see him squeezing Kuwabara. He took him and held him by his head, tossed his around and then held him again.

"You know, I'm curious about the strength of bones after they've been shrunken," he said.

I couldn't hear Kuwabara, but I could tell he was hurting. I watched as he broke his arms, his legs, squeezed and twisted at his torso.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I shouted. I looked over to Genkai. "Do something already!"

"I'll call the fight," Genkai said. "That's enough, Shorin!"

Shorin gave Kuwabara one last squeeze before chucking him into the fields.

We all dashed off to find Kuwabara's small body in the field.

"I can't sense his energy," I said. I couldn't feel him anywhere, and that worried me. He could very well have been dead.

"Restore!" Shorin said.

Then, not far from me, Kuwabara appeared, normal sized, but his body was mangled and twisted.

"Oh, Kuwabara, please be okay," I said kneeling down next to him.

". . . his arms are in pieces. . . And his ribs. . . I don't know if these wounds will heal," Botan said.

". . . I won't die. . . even if all the bones in my body are broken," Kuwabara promised.

I smiled. "You idiot."

"Remember, Urameshi. . . We've. . . Still. . . fight. . ." Kuwabara unconscious, but he was alive. That at least meant he had a chance.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to use that technique, but it takes so long to complete the chant. It's quite irksome," he said. "It's so complex. Imagine trying to do that while fighting 15 people. Why with the word order and everything."

Then he turned to Genkai. "But you could destroy 100 people with one motion of energy with the Spirit Wave technique, couldn't you master?"

"If you use improperly," Genkai said, scowling at him.

"But of course, I would _never_ use it that way," he said. "But it's great to know the potential."

"You won't ever get a chance to test that potential you ass," I said.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yeah, because you're going to have to kick his ass first and I _know _that's not going to happen," I said.

_At least it had better not happen._

"What makes you so sure?" Shorin asked.

"He happens to be my partner – a Spirit Detective," I said.

Shorin's eyes narrowed on us. He knew the jig was up. He knew we knew he was Rando.


	22. The Thieves Return

_[A/N: HELP ME! I'm no good with extended fight sequences. "Then why are you writing YYH/DBZ fanfiction?" you might ask. Because, this is the only way I know how to pay homage to my favorite animes. But, being that I'm in this pickle, if there's anyone out there willing to be my partner in crime and write extended action sequences for me let me know! I need the help (and I'm sure you'd like to read it.]_

"I'm so bored, Trunks," I said tossing my book to the side. "I hate homework."

It had been six months since Yusuke defeated Rando. Six months since he'd started his training with Genkai. Six months since I'd had a mission. Six months of me going to school at least 3 out of five days of the week.

Today, I was sitting at home with Trunks after school pretending to do homework.

"Kairi, you're just upset that Yusuke has been gone so long," Trunks said reclining on the wall next to me.

"No I'm not," I said. "I haven't had a mission to distract me in six months. That's why I'm upset. I'm bored and I'm wasting my potential."

"Join a club. Goten did. He's doing great in track," Trunks said.

"I will _not_ join a school cub. What do you take me for? Someone with school spirit?" I asked. "Besides, Goten's never here anymore so I don't even have his company. I only have you and Kayko."

"And are we so bad?" Trunks asked.

"All you guys ever want to do is make me do homework or study or something. You're giving teachers the impression that I'm a good student," I said.

"You are a good student. You get good grades when you try. You're working way below your potential," Trunks said.

"Not that I have much potential," I said.

"Yeah you do. You could get C's – B's if you worked hard enough," Trunks said.

I smiled. "And what would I do with my fancy high school diploma, huh?"

"Go to college," Trunks said.

I laughed and reclined back next to him. "Can you see me in college? Majoring in what?"

"Criminal justice?" Trunks asked.

I laughed again. "All I'm good for is fighting, Trunks. I've only good at being a Spirit Detective."

"Being a Spirit Detective doesn't pay," Trunks said.

"Then I'll marry you and live off your money while I fight demons," I said. "How does that sound?"

Trunks laughed. "That sounds like something you would do."

"Maybe it's something I will do. And if it's something I want I get it, because I always get my way eventually."

"Always?" Trunks asked.

"Always," I said with a wink. I looked over at my alarm clock. "It's five o'clock."

"I guess I have to go home then," Trunks said. "Mom will lose her mind if I don't help her work today. She's got her hands full with Bulla all the time these days. Plus, you know, she doesn't like me hanging out with just you when Goten isn't around."

"Which I think is stupid. It's not like I like we'd do anything. I don't like you that way or anything," I said.

"Not even a little bit?" Trunks asked.

I sighed. "Maybe. . . But not enough to act on it. You're cute and you're funny and you know all the deep dark secrets I can't tell anyone else like. . ."

"The fact that you fight demons in your spare time and that your dad is from another planet?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. Things like that," I said. "You're a great friend. I don't want to ruin that with romance."

"Sometimes that just makes things better," Trunks said.

I shrugged. "Maybe one day I'll get past that. Today is not that day."

"How do you think you'll feel tomorrow?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Maybe tomorrow."

Then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out and looked at the caller ID. Then, I couldn't answer the phone quick enough.

"Yusuke?" I asked.

"What up, partner?" he asked.

I laughed. "Are you done training or have you just gotten a break from boot camp?"

Yusuke scoffed. "I'm done thank God! Worst experience of my life – though I am pretty handy with my Spirit Energy now."

"Excellent! Where are you?" I asked.

"Just got off the bus and on the prowl for Kayko and Kuwabara. Where are you?" he asked.

"On my way of course," I said. "See you in 10 minutes."

I hung up my phone.

"Let me guess, Yusuke's back?" Trunks asked. I nodded. "Well it was fun hanging out with you while it lasted."

"What makes you think we'll stop hanging out now that Yusuke's back?" I asked.

"We hung out all the time when Yusuke died. He came back and I barely saw you. Yusuke was gone for six months and you spent all of your free time with me. Now he's back and you're running off to see him again. I'm just your substitute while Yusuke is away," Trunks said.

I shook my head. "That won't happen."

"Yeah, Kairi, it will, and you only get away with it because I've known you for so long. Otherwise I would never put up with you," he said. "I admit it though. I'll miss this, hanging out with you."

I smiled at him, then, against my better judgment, I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Then keep that to remember me by," I said.

Then my phone buzzed again. The number was unknown. It could only be Spirit World.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You need to get to Downtown ASAP!" Botan shouted.

"But Yusuke-."

"You'll see Yusuke soon enough! You both have an urgent mission in the city of Ghost and Apparitions," Botan said.

". . . The City of Ghost and Apparitions? What do they want?" I asked.

"The Four Saint Beast want the barrier around their city taken down," Botan said.

"Are they retarded or something?" I asked. "Why would we do that?"

"We wouldn't, but they're threatening an invasion of the living world and it's already begun. Makai insects!" Botan said.

I groaned. "You know I don't remember, bugs Botan! What are they?"

"Kairi! They're insects that burrow into the minds of depressed people or the easily swayed and they make them become crazed and violent. If enough flood the Living World there will be anarchy!"

"Oh, damn it. So what do I have to do? Go to the City of Ghost and Apparitions, walk into Maze Castle as a diplomat and tell them to shove it?" I asked.

"Something like that, but what you have to do is find the Makai Flute that they're holding that controls the bugs. You have to get in there and you have to hurry!" Botan said.

"Well why do you want me to go Downtown if the danger is-."

"You have help!" Botan said. "Two demons will be accompanying you to the city. They have the location of the breech into the city. They should be at your hose now."

There was a knock on my bedroom door. It opened and in leaned Kurama, smiling at me.

"Kurama?" I asked.

I turned my phone off and shoved it into my pocket.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"I just got a mission in Spirit World. I have to go," I said. "It's the usual crazy people threatening invasion of Earth and destroying all of humanity deal. I'll talk to you soon, though not tomorrow I expect."

"We must go, Kairi," Kurama said.

"Bye, Trunks," I said.

Kurama pulled me from the room and out of my house.

"So, Botan said there'd be two of you," I said.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll remember him," Kurama said, pointing.

Standing not too far away was Hiei.

"Good ol' three eyes. I thought I'd never see you again," I said.

"Detective," he replied.

"Hey, I don't know what your beef is with me. I'm not the one who kicked your ass," I said.

Hiei scoffed at me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Downtown, to an old warehouse. Yusuke should be on his way there as well," Kurama said.

"And how do you expect us to get there quick enough?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure neither of you can fly."

"Well you could carry me and perhaps Hiei could keep up on foot," Kurama said.

"I don't know. I can fly pretty fast," I said. "Think you can keep up, Three Eyes?"

"I'll do my best," Hiei said.

I grabbed Kurama. "Prove it."

I took off.

Kurama directed me to where the breech into the city was and we were there in 10 minutes.

I landed outside the warehouse and saw Hiei waiting there.

"You're too slow," he said.

I leered at him. "You're a jerk."

We walked inside and Kurama walked us over to the breech in the floor.

"Where do you expect this will take us?" I asked.

"Well, gee, I don't know. Maze Castle, perhaps," Hiei said.

I leered at him again. "Let me know when you come in a flavor other than short and sarcastic."

I jumped down the hole and landed on a tree just outside of the city.


	23. The Gate of Betrayal

As Hiei and Kurama landed next me, I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara being attacked by Fugaki.

"Looks like they're losing," Hiei said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fugaki are supposed to have terrible eyesight," I said.

"They seem to know exactly where your friends are," Hiei said.

"Geez, I've never wanted to punch someone in the face so badly," I said collecting a ball of Spirit Energy in my hand.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked.

"Being useful. Your sarcasm isn't really getting anything done," I said.

I launched the energy ball at the Fugaki attacking Yusuke and the rest of the scattered, going back into their holes underground.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked.

"It was me you dolts," I said.

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked up into the tree where we stood.

"It seemed like you could use a hand," Kurama said.

"If you had trouble with those nothings we're going to have some problems," Hiei said.

We jumped down from the tree and landed down in front of them.

"Well if it isn't my partner and my two favorite thieves," Yusuke said. "Kairi, you're still in your school uniform. Plan on flashing some demons while we're here?"

"You're a dick," I said rolling my eyes. I turned to Kuwabara. "Hey, Kuwabara, back to join us again?"

"Yeah, I figure Urameshi couldn't beat Rando without my help, he'd need me this time too," Kuwabara said.

"Glad to have your help. This is my cousin Kurama and the speck standing next to him is Hiei," I said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kurama said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Even Koenma knew it would take more than you two to handle the Four Saint Beast," Hiei said.

"Guess, Koenma heard me complaining," Yusuke said.

"Also we were promised a clean slate in Spirit World," Kurama said.

"Well it sure is good of you to come and help us like this," Kuwabara said.

"Help is not the word I would use," Hiei said. "Once inside the castle I suggest you let us do all of the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting."

"Hey Little Man, you're gonna wanna stop talking down to us or we'll have to teach you some manners," Kuwabara said.

"Please, let's not waste our time fighting – you're not worth it," Hiei said.

Kuwabara and his easily bruised ego threw a punch at Hiei which missed due to the fact that Hiei was much, much faster than any of us.

"As for you detective, I plan to take my revenge on you, so you'd better watch your back," Hiei said.

"It'll be hard. You're so small he might miss you," I said.

Hiei glared at me.

Kuwabara, who had regained his composure, threw another punch at Hiei which again missed.

"Play nicely, boys. We've got work to do," I said.

With that, we set out towards Maze Castle.

When we reached the front gates which was fashioned into a giant skull.

"That looks inviting," Yusuke said.

"I bet they don't have guests often," I said.

"One can only wonder what their powers are like," Kurama said.

"There's only one way to find out," Hiei said.

Kuwabara scoffed. "I say they come out here and fight us like they're not a bunch of sissies."

"Brilliant plan you've got there," Hiei said.

"I'd like to see you come up with a better plan, half pint," Kuwabara said.

"Here's a brilliant plan, how about both of you shut up? Hmm?" I asked.

Yusuke sighed, knowing that'd we have to put up with both of them the entire time we were here.

We walked inside and just before we exited the main hallway we were greeted by a flying, one eyed bat.

"Welcome to Maze Castle. All who enter Maze Castle must first pass the gate of betrayal," it said.

It flew ahead to the wall and pulled a lever.

The ground began to shake beneath us.

"The ceiling is coming down!" Kurama shouted.

The ceiling shot down and we all caught it, holding it up above our heads.

"You see, we've measured all of your Spirit Energy and have come to learn that this is as much weight as all of you can life combined," the bat thing said. "But there is just enough leeway for one of you to escape. So only the traitor amongst you will survive to enter Maze Castle."

"I'd like to get my hands on that bat thing," Kuwabara said, losing focus a bit causing the ceiling to sink down on us.

"Hey! Watch it or you'll kill us all!" Hiei said.

"I bet I'm holding up way more weight than you!" Kuwabara said.

"Shut up all of you!" I said.

"Well, I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans," Hiei said.

"Don't consider it, Hiei," Kurama said.

So we stood there, trying to figure out of this as the ceiling sank further down on us.

I had to use my brain to figure a way out of this. There was a lever there on the wall where the bat hovered.

Then I had an epiphany.

"Duh, Kairi! You're telekinetic!" I said aloud to myself.

"And how is that supposed to help us?" Yusuke asked. "Unless your brain is strong enough to keep this ceiling to falling down -."

"Shut up, boob! Listen, I can flip the lever from here, but you're gonna have to push out all the energy you can spare so if I lose focus we won't all be crushed," I said.

"Alright," Yusuke said, doing as I instructed. "Go for it."

It wasn't often that I got use my telekinesis on a mission being that most problems were better handled with my fists. I focused on the lever. It shook a bit under my influence and finally the lever flew up.

Then down from the sky and giant boulder fell and crushed the bat.

The ceiling stopped sinking down and we were able to crawl out.

I laid there on the ground for a moment, just happy to be alive.

"Quick thinking there, Kairi," Kuwabara said helping me to my feet.

"Not quick enough," I said. "We almost bit the dust there."

"Yeah, but at least now we know Hiei's full of crap. He wasn't going to just ditch his friends and leave us to die," Yusuke said.

"Friends are a crutch for the weak. The only reason I didn't leave you to die is because I _might_ need your help inside of here," Hiei said. "And remember, I promise to take my revenge on you."

Hiei started his way toward the inner part of the castle.

"Someone's awful cranky," I said.

"That's just his way of agreeing with you. You'll learn," Kurama said.

"I hope I don't have to. If I don't see Hiei again after this I'll be happy," I said.

"Oh, you don't mean that. Aside from Kurama, he likes you the most out of the rest of us," Yusuke said.

"Is that supposed to excite me?" I asked.

"If you so desire," Yusuke said as we caught up to Hiei. "In the meanwhile, why don't you folk familiar with Spirit World let us know what to expect from these Four Saint Beasts."

"Hmm. . . . Well, they're evil," I said.

"You think squirrels are evil," Kuwabara said.

"Well they are," I said. "And when they die they go to squirrel hell, which is dog heaven and they get chased by dogs all day long even if they get tired because if they get tired they'll-."

"Who put that nonsense in your head?" Hiei asked.

"Your mother," I said.

"I don't have a mother," Hiei said.

The hall was filled with an awkward silence.

"So. . . Back on subject, I just expect you'll be surprised when you see their true forms," Kurama said.

"Surprised indeed," a voice rumbled as we reached a door in front of us. "Why don't you step inside."

"Looks like we're about to see the face of the first one," I said.

"Ladies first," Yusuke said.

"Thanks," I said.

I pushed the doors open and walked inside to a large stone room. There were torches lining the room and standing in the back by stairs there was a large, gray stone demon.

"Okay, I'm surprised!" Kuwabara said.

"You must be Genbu, the rock beast," I said.

"And you must be Detective Kairi. Your reputation precedes you," he said.

"As does yours," I replied.

"So here are your options," Genbu said.

"Options?" Yusuke asked.

"You can either beat me and make it up those stairs or you can die and I can drag your corpses to the top," Genbu said.

"Well that last one doesn't sound very appealing. What was the first one again?" I asked.

"I think he said something about us kicking his ass," Yusuke said.

Genbu laughed. "How about you attack me all at once?"

"I will fight you," Kurama said stepping forward.

"But why don't we just attack him all at once?" Yusuke asked.

"It wouldn't be wise to attack without first knowing his power," Kurama said.

Kurama stepped up to face Genbu.

"I don't think we should let Kurama fight. I mean he looks kinda. . . Fragile," Kuwabara said.

"I haven't seen Kurama fight since we were kids but even then he was a bit. . . Ruthless," I said. "And now that I know he's a demon I guess it makes sense and now he's not sparring with me and Goten in my backyard. He's fighting to kill. . ."

"Would you like to know why I chose Kurama as my partner, Detectives?" Hiei asked.

"Because he compensates for your height and your lack of physical attractiveness?" I asked.

". . . Because I do not wish to fight him myself, actually," Hiei said. "Watch and see why I fear him above all others."

". . . But you have to admit, he does make up for a lot of things you lack," I said. "And from what you've said, he's a better fighter than you as well."


	24. Genbu

In front of us, Genbu started to sink his arms into the floor.

"Well. . . That's a nifty trick," I said.

The arms came and rose out of the ground and punched Kurama sending him flying across the room. He landed on his feet.

"Are you alright, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"I am fine," he replied getting to his feet.

Genbu laughed. "Maybe for now, but not for long."

Then he did something extraordinary. His entire body sank into the ground.

"Thanks to my unique body structure, I can blend my body in with any stone and since we're in a room made completely of stone I have the advantage," Genbu said.

I groaned. Why did they always point out their obvious advantages? Always?

"Be careful, Kurama," Kuwabara said.

"I will not let him sneak up on me again," he said.

And then he flipped long red hair and in his hand appeared a rose. Along with this rose, he materialized hundreds of rose petals everywhere.

"Dare I say. . . Flower power?" Yusuke said.

"I don't know. This feels really girly to me," Kuwabara said uncomfortably.

"So not only is he a demon, but he's an animal spirit. Full of surprises," I said. Hiei scoffed. "Stop scoffing and say what's on your mind."

"Yoko Kurama," Hiei said, "the thief."

And then it clicked in my brain – the demon that had hijacked my aunt's uterus the infamous fox demon Yoko Kurama.

"Well it's not like he told me or anything," I said.

"For a detective your deductive powers certainly are lacking," Hiei said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I'm young, my deductive reasoning will get better, but you Hiei, will always be short," I said.

"And you've room?" Hiei asked.

"I'm 5'2" and plus I'm a girl. What's your excuse, Shirt Stack?" I asked.

Just then Kurama jumped into the air and his rose extended into a whip.

"Gotcha!" Kurama said swing his whip connecting with Genbu as he rose through the air.

"It's over, Kurama's rose whip can cut through anything, even solid stone," Hiei said.

Kurama made quick work of Genbu slicing him into pieces. Eventually, Genbu lay on the ground in pieces, unmoving, utterly defeated.

"Jeez, how did I not know you were a demon before?" I asked as Kurama rejoined our group.

"I wished my fights ended that quickly," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, you almost made him look easy," Kuwabara said.

"You fool! It only looked easy because Kurama was the one doing it. If it had been you I doubt you would've lasted five seconds," Hiei said.

"Hey, Wee-Man for your information, I placed third in Master Genkai's tournament and the only people who beat me were Urameshi and some monster," Kuwabara said.

Hiei scoffed. "And your point is?"

"Listen you little cretin," Kuwabara threatened, grabbing at Hiei's shirt.

"Me a cretin? Clearly you haven't seen any mirrors recently," Hiei said.

"Children, save it for the bad guys," Yusuke said.

". . . Yeah well, he started it," Kuwabara grumbled.

I groaned. And Hiei claimed _he _was babysitting.

Just as we were leaving, Kurama paused.

"It seems my fight isn't over," he said. We all turned back around and Genbu seemed to be reassembling himself.

". . . Well, damn. . . I feel like I should've seen this coming," Yusuke said. "Expect the unexpected."

"Well if you expect the unexpected to happen then you're expecting something unexpected to happen. So by that logic you shouldn't expect anything at all. You should just roll with the punches," I said.

". . . Seriously, why don't you do well in school?" Yusuke asked as Kurama jumped right back into his fight with Genbu.

Kurama cut Genbu up into even smaller pieces, but then to our shock, Genbu turned himself into a projectile and shot all the pieces of himself at Kurama, damaging him badly.

Genbu pulled himself together and laughed and then proceeded to shoot more pieces of himself at Kurama.

Kurama held his ground as he was bombarded with giant pieces of gravel.

"What's he doing?" Yusuke asked.

And then Kurama reached up and grabbed a stone out of the middle of the bombardment. He held onto it as Genbu pulled himself back together.

Then things got weird.

Genbu had managed to pull himself together again, but he hadn't done it properly. His head was on upside down, he had a foot where an arm should've been, a leg on his shoulder.

He was a big mess.

"Wait – how did you get on the ceiling?" Genbu asked as Yusuke and Kuwabara fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Kurama held up the rock. It was red and pulsating energy.

"What's that?" Genbu asked.

"It appears to be the equivalent hypodermis of your nervous system," Kurama said.

Suddenly, I wished I was paying attention in science class.

"What the hell does that mean, smart ass?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama chuckled. "Basically, it's the key figure of all your functions which would include your ability to blend in with rock and your ability to assemble and disassemble yourself."

Genbu fell into panic as most people did when faced with defeat.

Kurama dramatically tossed the rock into the air.

"Farewell," he said. Kurama sliced the rock in two and Genbu was no more.

Kurama fell to his knees and we all dashed over to him.

"If Kurama's injured we're going to have some problems," Hiei said.

"I'll be fine, as long as I can walk," Kurama said getting to his feet.

"Good," I said. "We'd better get moving if we can. This castle is the size of a small city. It's gonna take a while to get to the top."

"How long is a while?" Yusuke asked.

"Three days if we're lucky," Kurama said.

"Three whole days?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Ugh. I would've stayed dead if I had known that I'd have to put up with all of this nonsense."

"It's not so bad. You need to work on your survival skills anyway," I said. "And anyway, it'll probably take longer, what with the fact that we have to fight three more beasts and anything else they throw our way and remember our main priority here is to destroy that flute and I doubt they'll make it easy."

"Can't you handle this on your own?" Yusuke asked. "Can't I just go home?"

"The breech closed after came in. You're stuck, Yusuke. Besides, we're partners. We're in this together," I said. "The only one who had the option of leaving was Kuwabara, but now he's still stuck here too."

"Wait, but if we're gonna be stuck here. . ." Kuwabara started.

"What?" I asked.

"What about food?" Kuwabara asked.

"You'll have to do without," Kurama said.

". . . And a bathroom?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm sorry, but until your penis falls off and you suddenly have a vagina, you don't really need to worry about how _you'll_ go to the bathroom," I said.

"Sucks to be you," Yusuke said.

Indeed it did.

We walked up the stair case then Genbu had been blocking us from getting to and made our way up to the castle.

"I am definitely not tagging along with you guys next time you have to go on some crazy mission like this," Kuwabara said.

"I'm glad. I'd prefer you didn't because if you die it's my responsibility," I told him.

"How long have you two been doing stuff like this anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well I've been at it since I got my life back, but Kairi's had this gig since she was eight," Yusuke explained.

"Whoa! No way!" Kuwabara asked. "You were just a kid."

"Yeah I know," I said.

"But compared to the peril that she faced when she was child is far more dangerous than anything I expect she'll experience in the future," Kurama said.

"I blame my dad. Danger follows him like stink on a horse," I said.

"I could say the same thing about you. I've had nothing but trouble since you got me into this whole Spirit Detective mess," Yusuke said.

I scoffed. "That comes with the job. I have nothing to do with it."

"No, Kairi, it has _everything_ to do with you," Yusuke said. "First mission I get I have to find _your_ cousin and put a stop to him. Second mission I have to keep _your_ aunt safe and then she ends up torturing me for six months."

"And how is this one my fault?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I definitely bet that these demons wouldn't give us such a hard time if didn't have such a bad reputation," Yusuke said.

"I like my bad reputation, that way people know I mean business, in fact that's the whole reason Hiei didn't try to kill me when I ran into him," I said.

"Is it really?" Kurama asked. Hiei scoffed.

"He tried to turn me to the dark side and when I refused he ran away and kidnapped Kayko to get to Yusuke because, I guess, he thought that would be easier," I said.

"And look at how that turned out for you," Kurama said.


	25. Kuwabara, the Wonder Idiot

Something started ringing in my pocket.

I reached in and fished it out.

"A communication mirror? When did I get this?" I asked.

"Oh! I slipped that into your pocket on Botan's request when I arrived at your house," Kurama said.

I sighed. I guess I was an easy target for pickpockets.

I flipped it open and Yusuke flipped open his.

"Hello!" Botan said. "Have you made any progress with the first beast yet?"

"We just pummeled him a while ago actually. You can chalk that win up to Kurama," Yusuke said.

"I'm glad you're keeping busy. I'm busy here as well. I just found dozens of Makai insects floating around your school," she said.

"Our school?" I asked.

"I thought you said these things only went into the minds of depressed people," Yusuke pointed out.

"Well, I guess kids are easily persuaded into doing things so they're probably easy targets too," I said.

"Bingo," she said.

Then behind her, we saw a creeping, lurking figure coming up behind her.

"Hey, Botan! Look out!" Yusuke shouted at her.

The crazed man lunged at her and she took off running.

"Botan, knock him out!" Yusuke said.

"I can't! I got the rest of them by sneaking up on them," she said. Then she let out a scream and the screen went black.

"Botan!" Yusuke called out in vain.

I held my breath and then suddenly the screen came back to life. Starring at me was not Botan, but Goten.

"Goten? What are you doing? Where's Botan?" I asked.

"She's fine," Goten said turning the mirror her way where she was wailing on the unconscious man with a bat. "There were a bunch of these bug things flying around the school, a bunch of crazy people, and then I saw Botan getting chased by that lunatic and I figured this had to have something to do with Spirit World."

"Lucky you showed up when you did, Goten," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome," he said. "But whatever you guys are doing you need to hurry up. This city is going to hell in a hand basket."

"Well, I hate to ask you to do it, but I need you to help out Botan as much as you can, and let Trunks know what's going on too and have him keep an eye on the kids at school," I said.

"Especially Kayko," Yusuke said. "And if you happen to see her, tell her my bad."

"It's a bit late for that. Whatever you did, she's pissed," Goten said.

"I figured as much," Yusuke said.

"Alright, you guys get back to work," Goten said.

I flipped the screen closed and stuffed the mirror back into my pocket.

"This is going to be difficult considering we only have four fighters on our team and that one of them is useless," Hiei said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Shorty," Kuwabara said.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that he was probably talking about you," Yusuke said.

"Well, Hiei and Yusuke, I'm going to disagree with both of you. Kuwabara is not useless," I said. "I've been training him. He still needs a little practice, but he's definitely more awesome than he was when you last saw him."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. Did you think I was going to sit around for six months and let you get stronger than me?" Kuwabara asked.

"I would expect that kind of thing from you," Yusuke said.

I scoffed. "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"I can prove it!" Kuwabara said.

"I don't know. Maybe you should save that just in case we need you," I said.

But, no, Kuwabara didn't listen. He pulled up his Spirit Sword.

"Hey, you didn't even use a stick. I'm impressed by your progress," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, I bet I can beat the crap out of your crummy Spirit Gun," Kuwabara said.

"That depends on which finger I use," Yusuke said flipping Kuwabara off.

"Looks like you won't be so useless after all," Hiei said.

"You won't be saying that after you see what else this baby can do," Kuwabara said.

"Really, I think that's enough showing off for -."

"Spirit Sword, get longer!" Kuwabara declared, extending his Spirit Sword.

"Well, hey, it comes with a spear attachment," Yusuke said.

"I can make it any size I want it," Kuwabara said shrinking it away.

"Looks like we may be able to use your help after all, though I doubt it," Hiei said.

"You wanna die, punk!?" Kuwabara shouted before falling over on the ground.

I sighed. "This is why you should listen to me, Kuwabara." I stepped over him and continued walking again.

"Yeah, it's just that sometimes the Spirit Sword makes me a little dizzy," Kuwabara said.

"You're not making us look good," Yusuke said.

"You're not making _me_ look good," I said. I was supposed to be teaching him after all.

"And, Kairi, what's the deal with you teaching Kuwabara but not me, huh?" Yusuke asked.

"Kuwabara wanted to learn. You didn't and now you've got Genkai to be your teacher," I said.

"I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick here," Yusuke said.

"Maybe," I said.

Just then there was an earth shaking growl.

"Byakko and he doesn't sound too happy," Kurama said.

We ran forward through a door and up some stairs and walked out. In front of there was a long bridge leading over to a platform. On this platform this was a taller platform and on top of this one there stood a large white tiger in a loin cloth.

"Byakko, the white tiger," I said.

"Well if it isn't the Spirit Detective," he said. "I will feed your body to the Fugaki!"

"How does everyone know who you are?" Yusuke asked.

"You do enough bad things to demon and your name tends to get around. Won't be long before they start cursing you too," I said. "I can take this guy."

"NO WAY!" Kuwabara said. "He's mine!"

I sighed. _Idiot._

"Don't expect me to mourn your death," Hiei said as Kuwabara started his way across the bridge.

Byakko let out a growl and the sides of the bridge crumbled to pieces. Kuwabara crawled until it stopped shaking and then continued to walk over.

When he reached the other side, he stood there, ready to fight.

"Alright, let's fight Byakko-Monster," he said.

Byakko stared in awe at Kuwabara for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You? _You?_ You wouldn't be able to beat the hairs on my mane," Byakko said.

"Oh, yeah! Then prove it," Kuwabara said pulling out his sword.

I shook my head. "You want me to teach you something, Yusuke? Here's some words of wisdom, _never_ tell a demon to prove they can kill you."

Byakko pulled four hairs from his mane and blew them at Kuwabara as they reached the ground they turned into large, green monsters.

Soon the beasts were attacking Kuwabara as he swung his sword around randomly.

"He's got no strategy; he's swinging his sword with the grace of a fly swatter. That's no way to survive," Hiei said.

"How about you try a little constructive criticism you jerk. I only got as far as teaching him to sustain his sword. I never actually taught him the proper way to use it," I said. "Besides, I'm not a swordsman."

Just then Kuwabara paused and started running back towards us.

"See, he's running away," Hiei said.

"Who said anything about running away," Kuwabara remarked. He turned around to face all of the beasts lined up on a bridge. He stuck his sword out in front of him. "Spirit Sword, get longer!"

The sword extended and shot through each of the beast.

"I call this my 'Spirit Beast Shish Kabob Thingy'," Kuwabara said.

"Have any snide remarks for that?" I asked.

". . . There are no words," Hiei said.

Byakko laughed. "Those beasts are controlled by my energy. I can make them however strong I want them."

Suddenly the beasts grew in size and charged at Kuwabara. He started running at us, beasts on sword in tow. He started around the tower we had entered through and started to run around it.

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" Hiei asked.

I rolled my eyes as Kuwabara reached the other side again. He grabbed the other side of the Spirit Sword and locked the two ends together.

Kuwabara: 2

Byakko: 0

"I call this my 'Monster Beast Donut'!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Idiot," Hiei said.

"I think 'Monster Beast Donut' is a wonderful name," Kurama said encouragingly.

"Excuse me, sir, I don't like this one. Do you have one with chocolate and sprinkles?" Yusuke asked.

Clearly, Byakko wasn't a fan of losing or Yusuke and Kuwabara's sense of humor. He let out a growl and the tower behind us crumbled to pieces and his beats disappeared.

"It is time for you to die, Kuwabara," Byakko growled stepping down from his platform.

"Look at that, Kuwabara earned a bad reputation quicker than you did, Yusuke," I said.

Yusuke frowned at me as Kuwabara went forth to face Byakko. He held his Spirit Sword high and proud and started to go to town on Byakko.

For a while it looked like he had the upper hand but there clearly became not the case.

"Something's wrong," Kurama said, noticing it too.

"What do you mean? Kuwabara is totally giving it to this guy," Yusuke said.

I shook my head. "Lesson, number two, Yusuke, is pay attention. If Kuwabara has been beating the crap out of Byakko then why does _he_ look tired and why does Byakko look fine?"

"Byakko is getting bigger with every attack," Hiei said

I groaned. "This is just like when they fought androids 19 and 20."

"How did they beat the androids?" Kurama asked.

"Well. . . Vegeta blew off 19' head and 17 and 18 blew Android 20," I said. "Kuwbara doesn't look like he's in any position to beat them like that."

"There has to be another way," Yusuke said.

Then I thought of it. "Puipui!" I said.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"He was an alien. Vegeta fought him when I was eight when we were trying to get Babidi to stop from reviving Majin Buu," I said.

". . . Who?" Hiei asked.

"Look, that's not the point. The point is that Puipui was absorbing all of Vegeta's energy," I said.

"And it looks like Byakko stopped expanding a few attacks ago," Kurama said. "Which indicates his vulnerability."

"Right," I said. "This is just like Puipui. If Kuwabara can keep it up. . ."

"That idiot will never see it," Hiei said.

"Must you be the screen door of our submarine?" I asked.

Kuwabara gave it one last swing and collapsed to his knees.

"Kuwabara no! There's another way to beat him!" Yusuke said.

"No. . . It's done," Kurama said.

I could feel the energy inside of Byakko going crazy.

Byakko laughed but then suddenly exploded into nothing.

I let out a sigh of relief. Kuwabara was going to give me a heart attack getting himself into this predicaments.

"You know, a few months ago this would've freaked me out," Yusuke said.

We walked over to Kuwabara who sat in the center of the platform taking deep breaths.

". . . What are you doing?" Hiei asked.

"I'm breathing in the fumes to get my energy back," Kuwabara said.

". . . Actually, that happens automatically," Kurama said.

"Oh. . . Well, better safe than sorry," Kuwabara said getting to his feet.

"Well now that that's over can we get going?" I asked.


	26. Tiger Scream

_[A/N: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews, but I think also that some of you have been sending me reviews as private messages and my inbox is getting cluttered. But thank you all to reviewing anyway.]_

As we climbed onto Byakko's platform, ready to get on our way when there was suddenly a growl from beneath us.

We ran inside before the platform collapsed beneath us.

"How is he still alive?" Kuwabara asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said.

"Please, come enter my lair," Byakko beckoned us from the long corridor.

Grudgingly, we walked down the hall. Each step we took it got hotter and hotter.

"It feels like an oven in here," Yusuke said.

"No matter. We must press on," Kurama said.

We walked through and archway and entered into a large magma chamber filled with plateaus.

"Kairi, let me see your shoe," Kuwabara said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it!" he said.

I pulled my shoe off and handed it to him. He dropped it towards the lava.

"What the fuck, Kuwabara?!" I said hitting him upside his head.

"Look," he said.

Before my shoe even reached the magma it burst into flames and melted away.

"Whoa, we can't go through there. That stuff would make crispy critters of us in a second!" I said.

"Go on, Kuwabara. Jump in," Hiei said.

"You know, you were nice to me once, so I know it wouldn't kill you to say something nice for once," I said.

"You never know. It might," Hiei said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well it wouldn't be too much of a loss."

"Now, who will fight me next?" Byakko asked.

"I'll take you," I said.

"No!" Kuwabara said, again, dramatically tossing his shirt aside. We all groaned. "I've gotta finish this."

"No, let Kairi go so you can rest in the unlikely event that we need you again," Hiei said.

That was definitely almost a compliment.

"No way, I've got a code! And it says I don't back down from a fight until I've lost or if the other guy's lost – even if it costs me my life," Kuwabara said.

"A human with an honor code," Hiei said. "Now I've seen everything."

Ignoring Hiei, Kuwabara leapt forward onto the closest plateau. His foot touched the edge and it crumbled beneath him. After nearly falling and dying he clambered onto the platform and took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's not stop jumping until we're sure it's stable," Kuwabara told himself.

"I'm glad you decided to come back. We have some unfinished business to attend to," Byakko said.

"Yeah, me too," Kuwabara said summoning his Spirit Sword.

"I like to call this my Tiger Scream," Byakko said.

He brought his hands up to his throat as if he were about to hack up a giant loogie, but instead his mouth was filling up with energy.

Then Byakko spat out the energy towards Kuwabara.

Kuwabara readied his Spirit Sword, just as he had when he fought Rando.

"With my Spirit Sword I can knock that thing right out of the park," Kuwabara said.

"NO! YOU MUSTN'T TOUCH IT!" Kurama shouted.

Kuwabara was confused, but listened and jumped off to the nearest platform.

When Byakko's Tiger Scream his the platform Kuwabara had been on previously was gone.

"Well what do ya know. . . It disintegrated," I said unsurely. "What kind of energy does that?"

"It wasn't his energy, it was his voice," Hiei explained. "He's able to shatter molecular bonds with the vibration of his voice."

"And as much as he yells, I bet that comes in handy," I said. "And why couldn't Kuwabara touch it?"

"Because, as soon as it hit his sword it would've set off a chain reaction destroying his entire spirit," Kurama said.

I shuttered. What a way to go.

Byakko shot off Tiger Scream after Tiger Scream, making Kuwabara jump from platform, to platform to platform.

Eventually Kuwabara was standing in front of Byakko, unsure of what to do next but still standing strong.

Byakko laughed. "I've got you right where I want you."

"What are you talking about? I dodged all of those Tiger Screams," Kuwabara said.

I looked around the room and saw that the platforms with Kuwabara's reach had been destroyed. The closest one to him was Byakko's but there was no way Kuwabara could jump that far.

"I've destroyed all the platforms within your reach," Byakko laughed.

"Can you reach him, Kairi?" Kurama asked.

"Of course," I said, fully prepared fly over and save Kuwabara.

"No way!" Kuwabara said. "If you come over here I'll kill you."

I groaned. What one Earth had I been thinking when I became friends with the most stubborn person on the planet? He was almost worse than Vegeta with his determination to finish a fight himself.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, Kuwabara jumped over to Byakko. My stomach dropped as Kuwabara started to fall, but then he used his Spirit Sword to connect with the nub of a platform, pushing him over Byakko's platform, right into Byakko and over the side of the platform.

Before I even realized what was happening, I was speeding over to Kuwabara grabbing onto him just a Byakko splashed into the lava. I brought him up to Byakko's platform and then hit him as hard as I could muster in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked. "I beat him, didn't I?" Kuwabara said.

"You're going to give me a heart attack! You almost died just now! Do you know how much that would suck?" I asked.

". . . Gee, sorry," he said.

"Please try not to be as incredibly stupid as your brain allows you," I said. Kuwabara chuckled and gave me a thumbs up. I sighed. I couldn't be angry. I was just glad he was alive. "But, good job. Hopefully, he stays dead this time."

"Kairi, stop encouraging him! You should push him over and teach him a lesson!" Yusuke shouted.

I rolled my eyes.

A few moments later, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama had joined us on the platform.

"Great job you did there. Maybe we should let you fight all of the demons this way," Hiei said.

"No. I've done my share of fighting for this trip," Kuwabara said.

"Glad to hear it," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, me too," I said. "Because I call the next one. You boys are making me feel useless."

"You're not useless. You're giving us direction," Yusuke said. "Besides, we wouldn't have made it past the gate of betrayal without you."

"Sure, sure," I said. "Let's move along."

We exited the chamber and made our way into a long empty corridor when our communication mirrors rang.

We paused to answer.

"Hello, Botan," I said.

"Hello, guys," Botan said. "Please tell me you've defeated three out of the four saint beasts by now."

"Three? We just got past the second one!" Yusuke said. "Apparently these things like pretending they're dead and then coming back to life."

"Hey. . . Tell, her I said hi," Kuwabara said.

"You can't be very injured if you're flirting," Yusuke said pushing Kuwabara away.

"In the mean time, Goten and I have been fighting this entire city ourselves so called in some help," Botan said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gohan," Botan said. "But he's-."

"Wait. . . Please don't tell me he's parading around West City as Great Saiyaman." Botan nodded. I groaned. "Next time you see him, tell him he's disowned. But anyway, you've only got my brothers helping you?"

"We're busy but we've pretty much got it under control, and Trunks has been doing a good job of keeping the insects out of the school. Not to mention the fact that Vegeta comes and helps where appropriate," Botan said. "But I haven't seen anything from your father."

"We live in the backwoods. He probably doesn't even know what's going on," I said.

Botan sighed. "Well, keep going! Don't let me stop you."

I flipped my mirror closed and shoved it into my pocket. "Looks like we've got some more work to do."

"We've always got more work to do," Yusuke said.


	27. A Brief History of Goku

It occurred to me, after a few hours that Maze Castle was filled with a lot of stairs and long hallways. It was taking an eternity to get anywhere in this place. It was almost as much work as fighting the demons themselves.

Eventually we came through a door and entered a room with 15 doors.

"A maze in maze castle," Hiei said.

"Well that makes sense," Yusuke said.

"Alright, Mister Sensitive, get to work," I said.

"Me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yep," I said. "This is perfect for you. Use your nifty spirit sensitivity to find out which door we need to go through."

"And be careful. I've heard stories. . ." Kurama said. It was always a bad thing whenever Kurama said something dramatically.

"Wait, let me guess – 14 of these doors leads to our doom and one doesn't," I guessed.

"Yes," Kurama said. "All but one leads to a dead end. Many have entered but -."

"None have returned," I finished.

"All but has a series of unavoidable traps. There are no do-over's," Kurama said rolling his eyes at me.

"No pressure, Kuwabara," I said.

"Who has thinks of these things? I mean, why go out of your way to build all of this stuff when pretty much anyone who comes in here isn't capable of beating them anyway?" Yusuke asked. "And not just this maze, but the gate of betrayal too."

"Because there are people like _us_ who are capable of beating them and if we truly are capable of beating them then we're going to need to prove it," I said.

"These demons take things way too seriously," Yusuke said.

"They can't just let any Tom, Dick, and Harry into this castle. Do you know what a waste of time that would be fighting people off everyday like that?" I asked.

Yusuke sighed. "I hate this job."

"You get more and more annoying every time you gripe about it," I said.

"_You've_ been annoying since we got here," Hiei said.

I leered at him, but said nothing.

"This door. Second door on the right. There's something big behind it," Kuwabara said walking over and pushing it open. "Something evil. . ." A mouse scurried out and Kuwabara squealed. "I HATE MICE!"

I sighed.

"Gee, Kuwabara. And that speech of yours was getting so dramatic," Yusuke said.

Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at Yusuke as we started down the long hall.

"So, what should I expect from the rest of these guys?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, there's Seiryu the blue dragon and he's a renowned master of ice," I said. "And then there's Suzaku. I don't really know anything about him except that's he's their master and definitely strongest, so I'm sure he'll have the flute."

"Oh, yeah, the flute. I forgot all about that," Yusuke said.

"I think all the training you need as a Spirit Detective is in helping exercising your brain," I said.

"Not that you're any better," Hiei said.

"You know, I hope you're as good a fighter as you are annoying," I said.

"And then some," Hiei said.

"Well, at least I have that to look forward to," I replied.

"You know, Kairi, I think the last and only time I saw you fight was in the World Martial Arts Tournament before I even met you," Kuwabara said.

"What do you mean? I've seen Kairi fight loads of times," Yusuke said.

"Well yeah but. . . Kairi's always been kind of a one hit K.O. type of girl," Kuwabara said.

"Hmm. . . I never thought about it. You do usually just punch a guy in the face and they're not able to ever get a chance to fight you," Yusuke said. "I don't think you've ever actually bruised anyone to be honest."

"Knowing Kairi's father I feel like getting into an actual fight with anyone would be a gross overuse of her powers and a useless display of her abilities," Kurama said.

"I guess that's the basic point my dad was trying to get across when he told me not to beat up regular humans," I said.

"So it must be pretty intense when you fight for real, huh?" Yusuke asked.

"You could say that but nothing like my dad or my brothers. They can become super Saiyans and I can't," I said.

"Super Saiyans?" Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke asked in unison.

I sighed. "Okay, let me start at the beginning. My dad isn't a human. He's technically an alien, from another planet. A being called a Saiyan. Saiyans come the planet Vegeta."

"Vegeta? Like Trunks' dad, Vegeta?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. The ruler of the Saiyans on the planet Vegeta was King Vegeta and Trunks' dad is the son of King Vegeta – the Prince of all Saiyans. But the Saiyans got involved with this guy named Frieza who hired the Saiyans to go around to other planets, killing the inhabitants so Frieza could sell the planets to other people," I said. "Not really a nice guy."

"Obviously," Hiei remarked.

"So, when my dad was a baby he was sent to Earth with it 'programmed' into his head to grow up and destroy all life on Earth," I said.

"Your dad's going to kill us all?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. You see when he landed this guy, Gohan, the famous martial artist, found my dad and tried to raise as him as his grandson but my dad, being programmed to destroy wasn't so easily tamed. But one day his wild streak made him end up falling down a really deep ravine onto his head. He almost died, his programming got all screwed up, and it made my dad into an incurable idiot," I said.

"That's not very nice to say," Kurama said.

"But true," I said. "Anyway, after they sent my dad off Vegeta to destroy Earth, Frieza suddenly decided that the Saiyans were becoming too strong, especially after he learned of the stories of a Super Saiyan – a Saiyan who could become incredibly powerful and become an invincible fighting machine. So Frieza killed everyone on Vegeta. At the time there were only four other Saiyans that we know of off that planet. My dad, Vegeta, my dad's brother, Raditz, and some guy named Nappa. But Vegeta killed Nappa because 'he was annoying' and Piccolo killed Raditz and my dad in the process because he'd kidnapped Gohan and was trying kill everyone or something."

". . . So then what happened?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you mean what happened? My dad and Vegeta are the only Saiyans left. They're super Saiyans and so are Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. End of story," I said.

"No it's not! What about Frieza?" Kuwabara asked.

"Okay then. . . How do I say this briefly? Raditz got to Earth first. Piccolo killed him and my dad in the process. A year later he's brought back to life by way of dragon balls and then Nappa and Vegeta arrive on earth. My dad hauls ass gets down there and kicks Vegeta's ass but not before he killed a shit ton of my dad's friends, but lets him live. Vegeta goes back to Frieza and long story short, more dragon balls, wished the dead back to life. They find out what Frieza did to Saiyans my dad becomes the first Super Saiyan, much to Vegeta's dismay and my dad kills Frieza," I said.

"Didn't Namek get blown up somewhere in there?" Kurama asked.

"Somewhere in there," I said scratching my head.

"Why'd everyone go to this Namek place?" Yusuke asked.

"For the Dragon Balls. The Namekians made them and the ones on Earth were temporarily out of order so Frieza, like so many others, went to Namek to find all seven and wish for eternal youth or to be ruler of the universe or something stupid like that," I said.

"So you can wish for anything with the Dragon Balls?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, but you can't make the same wish with them twice. For example, if I die again I couldn't get wished back to life, at least not with the Earth balls," I said. "But don't go getting any ideas. Even if you somehow managed to locate six of them, you'd have to go through my dad to get the seventh ball and he's not giving that up unless it's an emergency."

"Why does your dad have one of the balls?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, his grandpa had a hold on the four star dragon ball for as long as my dad could remember. That's actually how he met Bulma, Trunks' mom. She was like my age when she went around looking for them to try to wish for the perfect boyfriend," I said.

"So that's why Vegeta's here," Kuwabara said.

"Hardly," I said. "Some guy was trying to find them to wish to become ruler of the world and in order to stop him from making his wish, they wished for Bulma's panties."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Look, if you want to know my father's much more interesting life story, ask him. I however, I am in no mood to say anymore," I said.

"So. . . one more question. . . How does someone like Vegeta land a MILF like Bulma?" Yusuke asked.

"Ignoring the fact that you just referred to Bulma as a MILF, I have no idea. All I know is that when they were training for the androids come, no one saw each other for three years and when they all met up again there was Trunks," I said.

"And you," Kurama said.

"Yeah, but everyone knew my parents were together being that they'd been married like 20 something years," I said. "Trunks came out and everyone was like-."

"Whoa," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, exactly," I said. But then I started to pay attention and realized that Kuwabara wasn't talking about my story.


	28. Seiryu

_[A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Will update again soon.]_

In front of us was a very large intimidating door. It was mostly and covered with dragons.

"That is the mark of the blue dragon," Kurama said.

"Guess we'd better go say hello," I said.

I pushed the doors open and we were hit with a gust of icy air.

"Bit chilly huh?" I asked as we walked into the room.

We couldn't see much of anything inside the room as we looked around. It was covered in a thick blanket of weird fog.

"What's with this fog?" Yusuke asked.

"It feels alive," Kurama said.

"You know. . . I bet this is some kind of physical manifestation of Seiryu's energy," I said.

"What an intelligent deduction, detective," a voice grumbled from across the room.

The fog cleared and standing at a towering 12 feet was Seiryu.

"Whoa. . . He's a giant," Kuwabara said.

"No shit, Kuwabara," Yusuke said.

I didn't usually feel self-conscious about my height, but standing there looking at Seiryu made me feel very, very, small.

Still, I couldn't falter. I was in charge of this operation. All I had to do was think about the fact that I had at least four inches on Hiei.

_I'm definitely not as small as I feel right now,_ I told myself.

"Seiryu, well I'm sure it's a pleasure to get out of the tower with Suzaku and stretch your legs a bit, I'm afraid we're here to kick your butt," I said.

Before Seiryu could react to my blatant and purposeful display of ignorance, his face twisted in irritation.

"We are no longer alone," he said.

There was an energy creeping up behind us.

"What is it Kuwabara?" I asked.

"Uhm. . . I don't know how to tell you this," he said.

But then Byakko burst through the door.

"What does it take to kill this guy!?" Kuwabara shouted.

Even I was faced with a bout of confusion at this. Blowing him up didn't work. Pushing him into lava didn't work. Would anything work?

"Seiryu! Help me!" Byakko pleaded, stumbling toward his comrade. "They tricked me! Help me please!"

A darkness filled Seiryu's eyes and he raised his hand. "No."

With one swift motion Byakko was frozen, his head was knocked off and he tumbled to the ground.

"Ah! How can he do that to his own teammate asking him for help?" Kuwabara asked.

I shook my head.

"Now which of you is going to fight me?" Seiryu asked.

"I am," Hiei said stepping up.

I sighed. I didn't even feel like arguing anymore, and aside from that, Seiryu seemed to really piss Hiei off.

Hiei took his cape off and tossed it on the ground over Byakko's head.

"Ha! Don't tell me you have sympathy for that fool!" Seiryu laughed.

"He's a puzzle isn't he?" Kurama asked.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Sympathy is a rare emotion Hiei feels," Kurama said. "There have been times where I've seen Hiei act with similar cruelty."

"Well, all I know is that with the way he threw his cape off, shit is about to go down," I said.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"You know, it just like when Ash from Pokémon turns his hat around, you know shit is about to go down," I said.

". . . Your logic is infallible, but I suspect that 'shit is about to go down', as you so eloquently put it, because I've never seen Hiei start a fight with this much energy," Kurama said.

"As long as he kicks some ass," Yusuke said.

As Seiryu began to attack Hiei with his ice, I came to the realization that he was using the fog in the room to create his ice.

But even surrounded by fog, Hiei was quick, and dodged all of Seiryu's attacks skillfully.

All of Seiryu's attacks were moot, except for one.

In the blink of an eye Hiei's leg frozen.

Hiei skidded to a halt and stared Seiryu down.

"He won't be able to run anymore," Kurama pointed out.

"This is the end of you!" Seiryu proclaimed.

Hiei drew his sword, and pushing off with his good foot, he lunged at Seiryu.

Then Hiei put on the most spectacular feat of swordsmanship I'd ever seen. He swung his sword so fast my eyes could only keep up for 10 of the swings and he landed on the ground on the other side of Seiryu.

Seiryu laughed, not yet knowing he was beaten.

"I'd save my breath if I were you," Hiei said, with a smirk.

Just then, blood dripped down Seiryu's forehead.

"Impossible!" Seiryu shouted.

"Remember those words – they're your last," Hiei said.

There was a flash of light and Seiryu was gone, defeated.

"Whoa! Shorty's a lot cooler than I thought!" Kuwabara cheered.

"So how many cuts did it take exactly?" Kurama asked.

"Sixteen," Hiei said.

"I counted seven," Yusuke said.

"I saw ten," I said.

"Your eyes better than mine. I only saw the initial hit. After that I only saw flickers of light," Kurama said.

"I didn't even see the flickers of light," Kuwabara said pathetically.

"Well, Hiei, I for sure under estimated you. You're a lot quicker than I gave you credit for. You might actually beat me if I ever throw down with you," I said.

"I suppose," Hiei said going to retrieve his cape.

"Well what an interesting development," Kurama said.

"What?" I asked.

"It appears Hiei is beginning to like you," Kurama said.

"Yeah, I have that affect on people," I said. "My irritation becomes lovable after a while."

"Let's go," Hiei said walking to the exit.

We were off to fight the last saint beast. Hopefully we'd be able to stop Suzaku before the world was overrun by bugs.


	29. Not So Special Powers

_[A/n: Nice and long to make up for my lack of updates recently. Ask and you shall reciveve]._

We had to rest. Yusuke and Kuwabara were running on empty and Kurama had been injured. We'd been running around the castle for who knew how many days.

We sat in a long, dark corridor where we agreed to rest for one hour and then no more. We were so close to the end that it would've been stupid for us to give up now.

There was a window in the hallway, but the sky was always dark so there was no way of telling exactly what time of day it was. My watch read 4:30, but that could have been 4:30 in the morning or in the afternoon.

_I should invest in a digital watch, or one that tells military time._

"Awake, detective?" Hiei asked.

I chuckled. "I'm less paranoid when I'm awake, besides I wouldn't trust you to keep watch especially since my life probably depends on it."

"It doesn't," Hiei said. "You're stronger than you're letting on, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Yusuke's a rookie. It's better he learn from experience than sitting around watching me all the time. I'm sure he'll be able to handle Suzaku."

"And if he can't?" Hiei asked.

"Then I'll step in," I said.

"Why not prove to these beasts that you're more powerful than they are?" Hiei asked.

"I attract too much attention just being Spirit Detective. If I let on just how much damage I could do I'd have a whole new set of problems," I said. "All f the above average demons would come out of the wood work and sure, I'd be able to stop them but not before taking an ass kicking. I try to avoid near fatal injuries. They only cause me problems."

"How?" Hiei asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," I said.

"Just answer," he said.

I sighed. "So after a Saiyan suffers a near fatal injury, when we recover our power increases like, a ridiculous amount. I can barely handle mine as it is. I don't need to be more powerful than I already am."

"And what about becoming this Super Saiyan?" he asked.

"I hope I never have to," I said. "I'm kind of an odd ball – I'm not obsessed with becoming more powerful like the rest of my Saiyan brethren. I'll only want to be stronger if helps me with my job."

"It would," Hiei said. "No one could challenge you."

"Well, you know what Hiei, sometimes I like challenge," I said. "Helps my head from getting too big knowing that someone could possibly beat me."

"You're a strange one, detective," Hiei said.

"So I've been told," I said. "So. . . What's your story?"

"I don't have one," he replied.

"Everyone has a story, Hiei and I bet yours is very interesting," I said. "Mine is boring and involves a giant, pink alien eating people and blowing up planets. Let's talk about you. . . Like, what's with the plastic surgery?"

I pointed to his eye.

"That's none of your concern," he said.

"Alright, where'd you learn to swing a sword so well?" I asked.

"The person who put this eye in showed me," he said.

"And who might that be?" I asked.

"That is also none of your concern," he said.

"You know that kind of closed off attitude won't help you make any friends in the long run, Hiei, no matter how tough it makes you look," I said.

"I don't need friends," he said.

"I know, I remember. 'Friends are a crutch for the weak' or some nonsense like that," I said. "I'd love to meet the friends you had that made you that way."

Hiei said nothing, but leered at me. Apparently I'd struck a nerve.

"So, if you don't mind me asking about your jagan eye again-."

"I do actually," he said, cutting me off.

"Like that's going to stop me," I said. "Your eye, since you won't tell me why you got it, how about telling me what it does? Can you just read thoughts and control people? Well, that and invade my personal brain space with your thoughts?"

"Essentially," he said.

"I guess it must've been pretty important, whatever you got that done for," I said. "I never would have asked to be psychic. It probably wouldn't suck so much if I trained my brain as much as I trained my body. Perhaps then I would be able control. . ."

I paused. I'd never thought about it before. If I actually try to control seeing the future would I be able to?

"Detective?" Hiei asked.

"Sorry! I zoned out. I do that sometimes," I said.

"Obviously," he said.

"Anyway," I said looking to my watch again, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I hope you find whatever you were looking for. That is why you got that eye put in right? You were looking for something. . . Or someone maybe?" I asked.

Hiei didn't answer, he leered at me again.

"You should wake the others," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. Hiei wasn't any less annoying than he had been the day I met him, but he certainly was interesting.

I woke our comrades and we continued on our way through the castle.

"How many stairs are in this place?" Yusuke asked.

"Too many," Kuwabara replied.

"We're almost there you guys. Stop complaining," I said. We reached the landing and walked outside. In front of there was a long stretch of stone and a doorway that led up to a tower. "See, we've made it almost."

"Are those skeletons?" Kuwabara asked. I sighed.

"Yes, Kuwabara," I said as my communication mirror rang. I fished it out to see not Botan, but Trunks and Kayko as well.

"Kayko!" Yusuke shouted.

"Trunks? Why do you have the mirror?" I asked.

"Botan left it with me and went to go find Goten. He's been M.I.A. for ages," Trunks said.

I groaned. That was just what I need – Goten to be missing and probably infected by an insect.

"But that's not the worst of it," Trunks said. "All of the infected have converged on the school and well. . ."

"And what, Briefs? Spit it out!" Yusuke said.

"They're looking for her," Trunks said.

"Define her," I said.

"Kayko," he said.

I groaned and looked over to Yusuke. This was entirely his fault.

"Of course they are. This day just keeps getting better," Yusuke said.

"You and Kayko need to get out of that school, now," I said.

"That's going to be an issue," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're everywhere. They're crawling through the entire school, every hallway, every classroom-."

"Where are you now?" I asked.

"The storage closet on the second floor," trunks said.

"Uh, Kairi," Yusuke said tapping me. I looked over and saw him pointing. From the two entrance ways there came a load groaning noise and the smell of stink filled the air.

"Something smells," Kurama said.

"Uh. . . Trunks. . . You're a smart boy. Figure it out. We've got a situation to handle here," I said.

I snapped the mirror closed.

Out from the entrances came hoards of tall, thin, green men.

"Wow, they've taken roughage to a terrifying new extreme," I said. "What are those things?"

"Cultivated humans," Hiei explained. "They're grown by demon. They experience no pain and no fear and they're excellent mindless zombies."

"That's it, I'll take 'em all out with my shotgun," Yusuke said.

"No, you mustn't waste your spirit energy on them. Use your head," Kurama said.

"So you want me to head butt them?" Yusuke asked.

"It isn't wise to attack them that way," Kurama said.

"So what's a head butt gonna do?" Yusuke asked.

"Listen you ass, you're going to go on and beat Suzaku, I'll stay here with these guys and take care of the cultivated humans," I said.

"How do you plan to get me there?" Yusuke asked. I pointed to the center window at the top of the tower.

"That's your entrance," I said.

"And how do I get there oh, wise one?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm going to throw you," I said. "Make sure you stick the landing and don't hurt yourself."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Good luck," I told him.

I picked Yusuke up from the ground and threw him in the air, over the cultivated humans and through the window.

"You probably could've just flown him there," Kurama said.

"I like my way better," I said. "Now, as for these things."

"Have a plan of attack, detective?" Hiei asked.

"Well, there is one technique I've been pretty eager to try out," I said charging up for my attack. "It should take a pretty hefty chunk out of them, but you'll probably want to back up."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, I haven't gotten it to work quite perfectly yet. . ."

"Meaning?" Hiei asked.

"I could potentially, accidentally blow something up," I said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kurama asked.

"Not at all, but you know me, I'm a risk taker," I said.

"Not really," Kuwabara said.

I rolled my eyes. "It's supposed to blow up but-."

"You're still not sure how much energy to use to make a blast small enough to take out your opponent but not hurt yourself," Hiei said. "Amateur."

"Hey, I'm still learning, give me a break," I said. "But like I said. . . Back up."

I shot the large energy ball at the cultivated human and it stayed and hovered in the center of them.

"Spectacular," Hiei said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, runt, it's not finished yet," I said. I shot another ball of energy toward it. "Hold onto your butts."

When the two balls of energy collided there was an explosion. Thankfully, the blast wasn't large enough to reach us, however, chunks of cultivated humans were flying straight toward us.

I closed my eyes and held my hands up in front of my face in the hopes that some magical force field would randomly pop up and save us from being pelted with sticky, green, nastiness.

I braced for impact but it never came.

I opened my eyes and, to my amazement a magical force field had appeared saving us from being covered in sticky, green nastiness. All of it seemed to just be sticking to it.

"Uh, how'd that get there?" Kuwabara asked.

"You're just full of surprises," Hiei said.

"I know. Look at me, I can make force fields!" I said.

Of course, I broke my concentration and all the cultivated human bits slammed to the ground and splashed onto us anyway.

"Again, spectacular," Hiei said replied.

"Still learning," I said.

"But you've taken most of them out," Kurama said.

"Yeah, but there are still more coming," Hiei pointed out, pulling out his sword. "Keep your fancy attacks to yourself. Apparently, I you're better with your fist."

"I'll have to agree with you on that," I said. "Let's go."

Time flashed by in a flurry of swords and whips and kicks. We'd finally managed to get to the inside of the tower and to the stairs, but there were more just coming down the stairs.

I groaned. "Seriously?"

"We're never going to make it in time at this rate," Kurama said.

"I can get them all," I said.

"No way," Hiei said.

"Shut up, I actually know what I'm doing this time," I said. I put my hands at my side and charged up for the one attack that had never failed me, my dad, or my brothers. _"Kame. . . hame. . . ha!"_

In one swift flash of light the cultivated humans were gone and there was no mess.

"Now shut up and tell me I'm awesome, Hiei," I said.

"How about we just keep going," Kurama said.

Lightning shined outside and thunder boomed. The castle began to shake violently and crumble all around us. The battle between Yusuke and Suzaku was apparently getting intense.

We ran up the stairs and came to a long stretch of stairs, most of which were gone, keeping us from getting to Yusuke.

"Now what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kairi, you should keep on going and make sure Yusuke is the victor of this fight. We'll make it when we can," Kurama said.

I nodded. "Be safe you guys."

I jumped up from the ground flew over the myriad of missing stairs and finally reached Suzaku's chamber.

Suzaku had already been dispatched, the whistle was lying on the other side of the room, and Yusuke was bleeding life energy.

I dashed over to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kayko. . . The whistle. . ." he managed out.

"We've got to get you healed Yusuke or you're going to-."

"Get that whistle first. .. Or Kayko is gonna. . ."

I understood. I dashed to the other side of the room and stood over the whistle. With one swift motion I stomped it and it shattered into pieces.

I turned back around and saw that the others had returned.

"His life force is fading," Kurama said.

"I know," I said rushing back over. "He made me destroy the whistle first so they'd stop going after Kayko."

"Then I'll just give him some of mine!" Kuwabara said rushing in to help.

"Actually I could just. . ." But Kuwabara was already giving up his energy for Yusuke. "Or not. . ."

"Guess we'll have to carry them both home," Kurama said.

"Like I said, baby sitting," Hiei said.

"Why did he use so much of his energy, I wonder, instead of waiting for help," Kurama said.

"For Kayko, definitely. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for me to come save her. He definitely had to do it for her right then," I said.

"What would've been the point of dying to save her?" Hiei asked.

"I guess you've never cared about someone enough to give up your life for them. Unless you've cared about someone that much then you wouldn't understand," I said.

"You won't catch me giving up m life for someone," Hiei said.

"Hiei, one day I'm sure you're going to find someone who's going to make you change your mind about that because you're going to feel like you'd rather just stop living than have to go a day without them," I said.

Kuwabara collapsed over Yusuke, having exhausted all of his energy now as well.

". . . I highly doubt that detective," Hiei replied.


	30. Define Creeping

I laid face down in the grass. My dad stood over me, shaking his head.

"You need to learn to focus," he said.

"Thanks," I replied, trying to catch my breath, which was hard considering every muscle in my body ached, even when I tried to breathe.

"I told you this wouldn't be easy," he said.

Even saying it wouldn't be easy was greatly underestimating how difficult this was. Today instead of going to school, my dad was trying to teach me to use the Kaio-Ken technique. It hadn't been his idea to teach me. I'd just come up with the idea recently, at Maze Castle in fact.

After talking to Hiei and determining that I did not want to become too much stronger, there was always the lurking possibility that someone more powerful than me could come along and destroy me, so I'd have to be able to defend myself if that ever did happen.

Not to mention the fact that Hiei was probably training himself to kick my ass right now.

"Alright, get up," Dad said.

"I think I'd rather lay here," I said.

"Suit yourself," he said.

Dad walked inside and I somehow managed to roll over onto m back without screaming in agony. I felt like I'd been run over by a train.

Then someone walked up and stood over me.

"Comfortable?" Kurama asked.

"Very much so," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"First, I've been instructed to give this to you," he said, dropping a senzu bean on my forehead. Even the tiny drop of the bean on my head hurt.

"You're a peach," I said grabbing the senzu bean from my head and placing it in my mouth. "It. Hurts. To. Chew."

"What have you been doing?" Kurama asked.

"Learning the Kaio-ken technique. I've almost got it down pat. I just have get it down pat so the side effects don't make me immobile," I said. "Anyway, tell me why you're here while we wait for this bean to kick in."

"There's a problem," Kurama said. "And it involves Hiei."

"Since when is he my responsibility?" I asked.

"Since it involves his sister," Kurama said.

"Hiei has a sister?" I asked.

"A half sister. An ice apparition. Her name is Yukina," Kurama said.

I shook my head. "Impossible. Ice apparitions don't have boys."

"They do if they break the rules," Kurama said.

"So he's a bastard child of an ice apparition. What's this got to do with his sister?" I asked.

"She's been kidnapped," Kurama said. "And as I'm sure you're aware, ice apparitions are quite rare and so are the Hiruseki stones that they cry."

I sighed. "So who's kidnapped her."

"This man," Kurama said holding a photo over my head.

"Oh my god!" I cried.

"Ugly as sin, I know," Kurama said shoving it back into his pocket. "He seems too ugly to be human-."

"He's too ugly to be anything," I said climbing to my feet.

"He is indeed human," Kurama said. "His name is Gonzu Tarukone. He's nothing more than a common gangster. He's heavily involved in Spirit World's black market. He has a fortress up in the mountains."

"So you want me to go and save this girl?" I asked.

"No, Yusuke has been sent to do that and he shouldn't have any issues, especially since he has Kuwabara and Botan with him," Kurama said. "Yours is much more difficult task, I'm afraid."

"Meaning what?" I asked.

"Hiei, as you've probably guessed, hasn't taken a liking to the fact that someone has kidnapped his sister. If he gets to the fortress before Yusuke he is going to kill everyone and as you know, it is a very serious crime to kill a human, no matter circumstances. He won't get off the hook so easily this time, if he does at all," Kurama explained.

"So, you want me to babysit Hiei and make sure he doesn't kill anyone?" I asked.

"Which I'm sure you've guessed is much more difficult than it sounds," Kurama said.

"Of course, as stubborn as he is," I replied.

"Yes, and it gets more difficult than that – you'll have to find him first. We last saw him lurking around Kuwabara's house so we can only assume he's followed Yusuke up the mountains already," Kurama asked.

I sighed. "You're sure there's nothing about this case that's going to give my friends a hard time. He did almost die about two weeks ago, and a few months before that, a few weeks before that and a few weeks before that. I don't know about you, but I like Yusuke. I'd like to see him live for another 60 or 70 years."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. You'll want to get going. I'll be monitoring you from Spirit World and I'll alert you immediately if anything goes awry," Kurama said.

"Good," I said.

"You'd better get moving before you fall too far behind them," Kurama said. "Oh, and Kairi, Yukina doesn't know."

"What?" I asked. "How does she not know?"

"Hiei has been watching her for many years but never identified himself. She probably doesn't even know he exists and I'm sure unless you want Hiei to attempt to hurt you that it will remain that way," Kurama said. I shook my head. "I know, he becomes more and more complicated everyday. But I promise, he probably feels the same way about you."

"I'm not that hard to figure out," I said.

"Perhaps Hiei doesn't see you that way," Kurama said. "Now get going. I'll tell them where you've gone."

I frowned at Kurama but set off on my way.

It wasn't very hard to find Hiei. He was trailing closely behind Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan. By the time I reached them, they were setting up a camp for the night and Hiei sat in a tree not too far from them.

"Do they give the illusion of company?" I asked jumping into his tree.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, babysitting. Can't have you going around killing people now can I," I said. Hiei scoffed at me. "Don't be such a baby. I'm here to make sure you don't get into trouble and to see that your sister gets rescued properly."

"I don't need your help," Hiei said.

"So maybe you don't," I said sitting down beside him, "but Spirit World does and hey, like you said, I'm their favorite flunky. I do whatever I'm told."

"You're annoying," Hiei said.

"Call me all the names you want. I'm not going anywhere,"I said. "Until Yukina back to safety, I'm going to be on you like white on rice."

"How exciting," he said.

"Oh, it won't be so bad. Besides, Yusuke isn't the type to enjoy the great outdoors. He's probably itching to save her so he can be on his way," I said. "But bet there's something he's curious about."

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Why doesn't she know about you?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern," he said.

"Which is just code for you were separated after you were born because the ice apparitions didn't want you," I said. Hiei scoffed again. "I'm getting really good at this whole figuring you out thing."

"And you're becoming increasingly irritating as each moment passes," he said.

"Don't pretend to hate me o much. I know I've grown on you," I said nudging him.

"Like a bad rash," Hiei said.

"And you're going to be stuck with me until I decide to go away so you'd better get used to me," I said. "Just admit it, my persistence is admirable."

"I wouldn't call it persistence. I'd call it creeping," Hiei said.

"No. Following people, not letting them know you're there, then hiding in a tree and watching them sleep is creeping," I said.

"And if you follow someone who is creeping on someone else then doesn't make you a creeper?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know. If you watch a man watch a man drown then does that make you an accomplice?" I asked.

"Yes, it does," Hiei said.

"Then I guess you're right. I am a creeper, but by that logic you are one too," I said. "I'm just doing my job, and following you is my job. If that means I must be a creeper then so be it."

I reclined back against the tree and stared up at the night sky.

"What's your story?" Hiei asked.

I continued to look up at the sky. "I don't appreciate the stars like other people do, you know like Yusuke and those guys. They all live in the city. They can't see stars because of all the light pollution, so when they come to visit me or when they're out in the forest like this, they're always like 'whoa' even if it's just for a minute. But me, every time I look out my window before bed, they're all I can see. Sometimes I get sick of looking at them and their twinkling."

"What?" he asked.

"I live in a house in the middle of the wilderness. Literally in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. I'd go crazy if weren't a detective or if I didn't go to school. I'm more of an urban person. I like to be around people. I'm a social creature," I said.

"I've never met a person who's made as little sense as you," Hiei said.

"I didn't meet my dad until my eighth birthday. He was dead before then. That very same day, this wizard, Babidi, freed Majinn Buu. I'm pretty sure this particular event has scarred me emotionally for the rest of my life," I said. "Buu just kept getting stronger and stronger, and then. . . I saw my first vision ever of the future. . . It was every single person on the planet being annihilated in one single flash as the earth was destroyed. It's not just horrifying to see it in your head. It's much more terrible when you see it with your own two eyes. When you have to see your unconscious siblings lying there on the ground and then in a blink. . . They're gone."

Hiei didn't say anything or even move, but I could feel him listening.

"I can barely remember getting away from the blast, having the Namekians wish the planet and the people back or even the Spirit Bomb that destroyed Buu. All I can think is about how I _knew_ the planet was going to blow up but I couldn't save anyone," I said. "So, when Koenma asked me if I wanted to be Spirit Detective I didn't hesitate to say. I wasn't going to let people, or apparitions die while I could do something about it."

The ever silent Hiei still didn't respond, so I kept talking.

"I like to be around people and know they're alive and I can't do that in the middle of the forest. It feels good to look around and know that humanity is still here," I said. "And that, my good man, is my story. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Why are you so curious about me?" he asked.

"Because," I said. "You don't want to kill me. Guys like you always try to kill me."

"I _do_ want to kill you," Hiei said.

"You may be too skilled for me to read your mind but it's one of those things I can tell without being psychic," I said.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"If people want to kill me or not," I said.


	31. KaioKen

Hiei was already up when I awoke

"Do you always sleep this late?" Hiei asked.

Yes," I replied stretching. "Where did they go?"

"They left already. It's difficult to stalk someone when standing five feet behind them the entire time," Hiei said.

"They should be at the castle by now then," I said.

Hiei nodded. "They're making indiscretion their number one priority either. Just a while I sensed a ton of demon energy and then just as quickly it all vanished."

"Then they're doing a stellar job of getting in are they?" I asked.

Just then there was an explosion. It was quite far away close to Kuwabara and Yusuke's spirit energies, but an explosion none the less.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out and answered.

"Thank goodness! I've been trying to reach you all morning!" Kurama said frantically.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"The Tuguro Brothers!" he said.

I went cold.

"Now is no time for joke, Kurama," I said.

"Do I sound like I'm joking? Tarukonae apparently hired the Tuguro Brothers to come in and torture Yukina. Yusuke and Kuwabara are holding their own for now but they won't be able to stop them on their own." Kurama said. "You need to abandon Hiei and help Yusuke and Kuwabara now!"

"Help? There's no sense in all three of us dying!" I said.

Hiei now had a look of what I expected was concern and bemusement on his face.

"Kairi, you have to go help them save Yukina," he said.

I groaned. "I'm not prepared to fight them."

"You'll have to try, because if you don't and something happens to Yukina, Hiei will kill you if the Tuguro Brother's don't," Kurama said.

"Gee, that's reassuring," I said. I slammed the phone closed and looked to Hiei. "If I leave you alone promise not to kill anyone?"

"No," Hiei said.

"Well, I'm going to take that as a yes and leave you. You see, there's a problem. Please don't freak out," I said.

"What happened, Detective?" Hiei asked.

"Promise you won't freak out first," I said.

"No," Hiei said again.

I sighed. "Have you ever heard of the Tuguro Brothers?"

"The Tuguro Brothers?" Hiei asked.

"An actual yes this time I see," I said.

"What about them?" Hiei asked.

"Tarukonae may or may not have hired the Tuguro brothers to come in and torture Yukina and my partner may or may not be heading straight for them," I said. "So, I'm going to go and catch up to them and stop them and save your sister and my friends and you're going to be good and not kill anyone."

"I'm _definitely _going to kill someone," Hiei promised.

"Fine. Understandable. Just do me a favor. . . Don't kill any humans," I said. "I know you're a hard ass and I generally regard you as an asshole, but it'll suck if I have to take you back to Spirit World as a prisoner. I mean, you take some getting used to but, I kind of like having you around."

Hiei stared at me for a moment. "Save my sister and maybe I'll return your sentiments."

I nodded. "I think I can do that for you, Hiei."

I sped off toward the castle which seemed to take an eternity, but when I arrived at the front gates I found a massacre. Yusuke and Kuwabara had done a number on Tarukone's henchmen.

The carnage followed as I walked through the corridors. Yusuke and Kuwabara had done a number on Tarukone's guards.

But I could feel a huge mass of energy building not too far off from where I was and it practically made Yusuke and Kuwabara's insignificant.

If I didn't hurry up my best friends were going to end up dead.

I raced through the building and came to two large double door, on the other side of which there was a tom of energy building.

I kicked the doors open and all movement in the room ceased. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan all looked back at me in confusion and in the center of the room Tuguro stood. He was a hulk of a man, and on his arm there appeared to be an ugly sword.

"Kairi! Thank goodness you're here!" Botan said.

"Koenma's not an idiot. Once he got wind that these guys were here he sent me right ahead," I said, "which was only like an hour ago but whatevs."

"Kairi. . ." Tuguro said.

"Funny, most guys in your position just call me Detective," I said. "You must be the younger Tuguro and the stick on your arm must be the older one, right? Nice shades."

"Wait a minute! Don't come in here acting like you can just take over!" Yusuke said.

"I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only, Yusuke – if you fight him right now he will kill you," I said. "In fact I'm surprised they're here at all. I didn't expect torturing a little girl or protecting an ugly thing like Tarukonae to be their usual brand of work. Typically they work as hired killers. . . You're at the tippy top of Spirit World's most wanted list for all the things you've done."

"And I suppose you're here to take me in," Tuguro said.

"I feel like it would be easier to just kill you, but to be honest I'm not sure if I can do either of those things," I said. "But I can try."

"WHAT!" Botan and Kuwabara shouted. Tuguro laughed.

"So you're not even sure you can beat this guy?" Yusuke asked.

I shook my head. "I may be can, but Tuguro's always played his strength close the vest. It's massive right and I can probably, maybe beat him if I don't screw up at all, but he's definitely not showing his full power. What I'm sure of is that right now you _can't_ beat him. Let me handle this."

"I hope you've got a plan," Yusuke said.

"I have a plan for if my lack of having a plan fails," I said.

"And if you die?" Yusuke asked.

"Let's just cross that bridge if we get to it and in the mean time hope that we don't," I said. "As for you, Tuguro, let's see if you measure up to all the hype."

"It would be my pleasure," he said.

He charged at me fist raised and jabbed his sword at me. I jumped over his head onto his back and kicked him down into the ground. Before I could even blink, he grabbed a hold of my leg and slammed my down onto the ground as easily as if I were a rag doll.

_Okay, that hurt_, I thought to myself as I looked up from the ground.

"Perhaps Koenma was wrong to send you," Tuguro said.

"Perhaps, but for the moment I like to think he wasn't." I jumped to my feet and punched him square in the face. Then, he grabbed me and threw me into the ground again.

_Note to self: Do not let him grab you anymore._

I was too slow to keep fighting him at close range. I back flipped to across the room from him.

"Scared, Kairi?" he asked.

"Just a little bit," I said pointing my right hand at him like a gun and charging up for a Spirit Gun. "But to be honest, you're a lot less threatening all the way over here."

"Holy crap! You can use the spirit gun too, Kairi?" Yusuke asked.

I scoffed. "I was detective first obviously."

I shot off the Spirit Gun and held my breath. Much to my dismay Tuguro took his sword and flung it back to me in a baseball like fashion.

"Shit," I said.

It sucks getting hit with an attack. It sucks even worse when you get hit with your own.

"Kairi! Are you okay?" Yusuke shouted to me.

I climbed to my feet, starting feel as bad as I probably looked. I was getting my ass kicked.

"I'm fine. Spirit Energy 101 – never attack someone with an attack that could potentially kill you unless completely necessary," I said.

"You're pretty bright for a kid," Tuguro said.

"I've been in this business a long time, Tuguro," I said. I had to think quickly. Long range attacks weren't helping, I was to slow to attack him at close range and even if I were I wasn't strong enough to overpower him.

**What was it you said about saving my sister?**

I frowned. Hiei.

_And getting on my case right now it? Not the most intelligent thing you've ever done._

**You're not being very intelligent either. I'm sure you know a way to beat this over grown beast.**

_I don't know what to do. He stronger and faster than me._

**I'm sure you can think of someway to be stronger and faster than him.**

That's when it clicked with me. I'd been learning Kaio-ken technique just yesterday. I hadn't perfected it, but I could definitely use it well enough to kick this guy's ass.

"Oh, no, she's freaking out," Kuwabara said.

"Alright, I'm coming to help," Yusuke said.

"No," I said raising my hand. "I'm going to kill him right now."

Tuguro laughed. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Just like this," I said. I powered up for the technique. I could already feel it straining my body, but I had to push through it.

I only had less than a second to get this right.

"Goodbye, Tuguro," I said.

I jumped up to him and gave him a mighty blow to his neck, and, for extra measure, I sent a flurry of punches his way.

And then it was gone, all of my energy.

I fell to the ground just as Tuguro did.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! All his energy is gone!" Kuwabara cheered.

"How the hell did you do that and can you teach me?" Yusuke asked.

"I absolutely will not teach you," I said.

"Are you okay?" Botan asked.

I sat up. "Actually. . . Yeah, I'm alright. I shouldn't be, but I am. I guess I must've gotten it right this time. My dad would be proud."

I climbed to my feet and looked over to Tuguro.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"While, I'm happy he's dead and that Koenma is going to be kissing my ass for the next month for getting rid of those guys it just doesn't feel right," I said.

"What do you mean?" Botan asked.

"It was. . . Easy," I said.

"I'm sorry, but I recall watching you get your ass kicked out there until you pulled out that fancy pants attack there at the end," Yusuke said.

"You don't understand. Tuguro is a fighter of the same caliber as my father and Vegeta and I wouldn't be able to beat them even if I could hold the Kaio-ken technique for an hour. This just. . . doesn't make sense and honestly, I'm a little disappointed."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. That's what I say," Yusuke said.

I looked up at the room looking down over us. Hiei stood there as Yukina dashed out the room.

"Speaking of gift horse, I'll be back," I said. I ran upstairs and found Hiei and Kurama looking down on the others as Yukina conversed with them. "Kuwabara and Yukina seem to have a thing for each other."

Hiei scoffed as I stood beside him.

"I'll leave you two to your conversation," Kurama said bowing out of the room.

"You don't have to thank me for beating him. The giving credit where credit is due thing seems beneath you. But you're welcome anyway," I said. "Also, you mentioned something about returning my sentiments. Think it might be nice for me to hang around or are you fully prepared to cast me aside like I didn't save your sister's life?"

"I am fully prepared to never see you again, Kairi," he said, "but I don't see the harm in your presence."

"I guess apathy is your way of expressing what normal people would consider appreciation and kindness," I said. "Also, I think that's the first time you've actually called me by my name without being a dick. I'm touched."

"Don't be," he said.

"I am," I said. "Also, thank you. How did you know about the Kaio-ken technique?"

"I didn't. I had to say something to keep you from getting killed. I dread the thought of having to leave this up to those two idiots," he said.

"Well, thank you anyway. Sometimes I get pushed into a corner and I have a hard time finding a way out," I said. I looked down at the group again. "So, why won't you tell Yukina you're her brother again?"

"I'm a rogue and a convicted criminal. She's better off not knowing I exist," Hiei said.

"I guess so. It's just I have two brothers and I know my life would suck without them, but she's your sister, so whatever," I said. "However, this has taught me something very important about you."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Now that I know you're the bastard child of some ice apparition probably cast out from their world for having a penis I'm betting that some way, somehow you found out you had a sister and got that eye put in to find the hidden Ice Village so you could find her," I said.

Hiei scoffed.

"Alright, so you didn't want to find Yukina. You probably wanted to kill everyone in that village for casting you out then," I said. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hmm, I once recall you making fun of my skills as a detective. Not so fun now that you see them actually working is it?"

"You're still annoying," he said.

I gave Hiei a wink and my flashiest smile. "It's part of my charm."

_[A/N: As this is the end of the Spirit Detective Arc, I feel it was an appropriate place to end this series. But you can totes read more when I post the next series "The Dark Tournament" which will, you guessed it, follow the Dark Tournament Arc.]_

_[A/N II: For those asking about the romance. . . See the next series. That is all.]_


End file.
